The Next Generation: Cold Fire and Shadows
by Katara43
Summary: Sequel to High School Sweethearts. This story will involve the kids of the original Gaang. A dangerous villain has escaped, and it's up to the group of teenagers to stop this threat. Things will become hotter than ever before. They will meet new people, make enemies, and learn secrets they never thought about. Can they live up to their families names or will darkness overcome them?
1. Prologue

The Next Generation: Cold Fire and Shadows: Prologue

_He looked over at Kya, who was frowning sadly, and called, "Kya!" She looked over at him with big eyes, and he opened his arm to her. "You're family too, remember?" His daughter gave a small smile and crawled into the embrace. He looked at his family. "I love you; all four of you."_

_Kya looked up. "We love you too, Daddy." He kissed her forehead, and they sat that way until the sun went down, ending another day. Katara and Aang can't help but think of the events that lead to where they sat now; all the danger and trauma, romance and drama. Everything lead to this peaceful moment in time, a bubble of calm that remained unbroken. All because they had started as High School Sweethearts, with hearts pure and faith endless. **Love conquered hate, and peace was once again present.**_

Or so they thought...

_**Ten Years Later**_  
_**Prison**_

The place was the size of a football field, rectangular in shape, and made of strong metal. An outer wall with an iron gate and topped with barbed wire guarded the complex from unwanted visitors. Benders and Non Benders alike dwell inside this prison, either for a few years or for the rest of their lives, depending on the crime. Some of the most dangerous criminals, even assassins, are put into cells where they have no hope of escape.

The prison was five miles away from the town where most of the killings had occurred years ago. For almost twenty years the place had lived in peace; even minor criminals were afraid to rob there, knowing of a group that had stopped a cunning plan from coming to fruition. A group who can control the four elements. It was the home of Avatar Aang and his friends, protectors of the innocents and saviors of the world.

People have admired them for years, and have always come to them in times of need. Eventually, however, crime has become scarce, and the heroes had been focusing on raising families and building their lives. Now the police are responsible for catching unfortunate criminals dumb enough to invade their home.

Guards either stood outside and watched for danger or marched along the grounds, while some of the others stayed inside to check on the prisoners. It was sunset, and it was time for inspection before bed. One guard walked down a hall, sliding the closed windows open to peer inside to check on the prisoners before closing them and moving on. This was a section of the building where some of the Benders were kept. The cells were created to keep Benders from using their powers.

The man stopped again and looked inside. What he saw puzzled him. It was dark inside, and everyone knows that lights out won't happen until the moon rises. Besides, there were no switches inside the cell, so no one could have turned them off on their own. Maybe the light bulbs have gone out. He should check them out just to be sure.

In his pocket the man extracted a key card and swiped it through the tiny machine, where the red light turned to green. The door opened with a soft hiss, and once it was fully opened he stepped through, his hand on a dart gun to put the prisoner to sleep in case the need arose. It was hard to see inside, but he could just make out the shadows of the bed, sink, and toilet. But where was the prisoner? It was too quiet inside.

He pulled out the gun, sweat forming in his brow and the back of his neck prickling with foreboding; but he never got to use it. A shadowy figure loomed behind him, raised a hand, and struck him on the side of the neck. He went down without a sound, already unconscious. The person took the man into a corner and stripped him of his uniform, which was blue and gray camouflage, complete with cap and boots. Then the prisoner put them on, glad that officer was rather thin. Still, the escapee had to stuff some parts of the uniform to give some bulk.

Once done, they took the key card and gun, to complete the look. They looked at the guard, wondering briefly if they should kill him, but pushed the tempting thought away. Time was of the essence. Ever since the prisoner had been put here, they had thought of ways to escape. Now was the time to get out of this hellhole.

They left the room, closing the door behind them. They pulled the cap low over their face to hide their eyes. A camera from behind them recorded the person who was leaving. But the escapee wasn't worried. By the time the police found out about the ruse, they would be long gone. The person would have already been in the second phase of the plan.

The escapee left the hall, managed to find the door to get out of the building, and walked to the gates, where the person showed the man's I.D. They let the person through, probably thinking he had some business to do for the Warden. It wouldn't be the first time someone left to get something for the cranky man.

The person walked out, feeling smug. Such fools. How dense these people were indeed. They didn't even bother to ask where they were going, much less checked under the hat to see if was the same person like the photo. As the escapee left the prison behind, they looked up as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

Gold eyes stared at the town a few miles away, hatred and madness evident with their depths. They had waited so long for this day to arrive, the day to begin a new reign of terror. The person thought of the second phase to their plan, and a smirk curved their mouth unnaturally. It was time for revenge.


	2. Chapter One: The Last Day

_**The Next Morning: Aang's and Katara's Home**_

Kya, now seventeen years of age, sat in front of her large mirror on her dresser, brushing her long hair. She was getting ready for school, the last day for her Junior year. It was amazing how time flew, but she was happy to have another year gone, especially from when some of the other people annoyed her, even some of the boys. Quite a few of them have tried to ask Kya out, but she had always politely refused. The young woman couldn't help but suspect that it was more than just her looks that attracted them.

Besides her beauty, she was rich, and was a Waterbender like her mother. It was no mystery who her family was; her parents had stopped a villainous plan from happening when they were sixteen. Avatar Aang, they had said, was one of the most powerful Benders to ever exist. He had gotten his title because he was an icon, someone people could come to in times of trouble or for advice.

Her mother, Katara, was the Waterbending Master of the group, and Kya had learned much from her. Katara had made her own lessons, since she didn't have anyone to teach her when she was younger, and had created different levels in order to master her powers. Then she started passing on what she knew to her daughter when the girl had shown signs and was able to understand speech.

Kya put the brush down with a sigh. Well, there was one thing to look forward to when school and annoyance was out of the way. In a few days, the family will be going camping in the woods. Deer and other animals live on the hills and near the streams where the family could gather clear water.

It was one of the things she had in common with her dad; they both appreciated nature, despite the fact she eats meat. Kya loved her father very much; yet, the girl felt she hardly knows him. She couldn't remember the last they had a father, daughter moment. Maybe this time will be different.

Her train of thought was interrupted when her mother called, "Come on, Kya! You'll be late for school!" The teenager stood up, examined herself one more time, then nodding satisfied, grabbed her backpack and went downstairs, where her parents were. They sat at the mahogany table, each eating their own breakfast; Katara eggs and bacon with toast; Aang mixed fruit.

Kya took one look at the fruit and rolled her eyes. "I still don't get how you can live off of fruit alone."

Aang looked up. He swallowed a piece of melon before saying, "It was how I raised, Kya. Besides, me and your great uncle Gyatso have learned the meaning of life and their hardships. Why should we eat meat when animals suffer enough? We respect them; that's all there is to it."

Kya sighed, grabbing an apple and biting into it. She understood what her father was saying; but still, who would want to live like a rabbit all their life? For as long as she could remember, Aang had given lessons of why life was so valuable, even for animals, since he can sense their emotions. The one who really took those lessons to heart, though, was Tenzin. Even he wouldn't eat meat. He has tried, but Tenzin didn't like it, and had been eating fruit and vegetables ever since.

_'Must be an Airbender trait,'_ she thought. Wanting to change the subject, however, she said, "Tell me how you got your powers. I've always been curious about how you got them in the first place." She knew the story of how her parents and their friends had fought a dangerous company called the Black Mamba. However, details were sketchy at best. What could have happened during their battle? For them, what was it like to discover their potential? What had fighting the Snakeheads been like? Kya wanted to know so much.

Aang and Katara exchanged glances, and it struck Kya how serious they looked. Whatever had happened must of scared them to no end. Her mother was the one to answer. "We'll talk about it later, maybe when we go on our trip. The stuff we went through..." She sighed, shaking her head. "Now's not a good time. But I will say this; it was the longest, hardest, most exhausting journey we've ever been on. Some day you'll know full story, and you'll be thankful that it hadn't happened to you. Does that sound good?"

Kya sighed but nodded. Her parents were always cryptic, but her mom was more so than usual. To get her mind off of it, she looked around and nonchalantly asked, "Where are the dweebs?"

Aang had to hide his smile when he said, "What have we told you about calling your brothers that?"

His daughter shrugged. "To not to," she said simply, knowing he was playing with her. It was a private joke between them. Dweeb was a pet name for her two little brothers, and she couldn't help calling them that. The boys knew she was playing with them, and they tease her back with their own names for her.

Katara chuckled. "All right, you two. Enough games." She looked at Kya with a sparkle in her eye. "To answer your question, Tenzin is out back, mediating, since a certain Airbender can't seem to keep from doing it." She was looking at her husband when she said this, raising an eyebrow.

Aang grinned and raised his hands. "it's not my fault the kid follows me like a duckling. Besides, it's refreshing to know that someone will learn from me."

Katara rolled her blue eyes. "Whatever Aang." She turned back to Kya. "As for Bumi, I think he's still asleep. That boy needs to get up soon, or he'll be late. Can you go upstairs and _persuade_ him to get up?"

Knowing exactly what her mother meant, Kya grinned and threw away the apple core. "Oh, he's going to get it now. Give me five minutes and he'll be down faster than you can say, Appa. Be right back!" She ran up the stairs while Aang stared at his grinning wife.

She shrugged innocently. "What?" He just shook his head and smiled before going back to eating, knowing what was going to happen.

* * *

Kya bit her lip to keep the giggles from bursting forth as she entered Bumi's room, where his snores were coming from. He could put a hibernating polar bear to shame. The kid could sleep through a storm. Let's see if he can sleep during the one Kya had brought.

Walking as quietly as possible, the seventeen year old girl made her way to Bumi's slumbering form. Starting lightly, she shook his shoulder. No reaction. She bent over and blew in his ear annoyingly. All she got was muttering and a waving hand. Kya straightened and placed her hands on her hips with a pout. "You asked for this, little brother."

She left the room, went into one of the closets, grabbed a bucket, and went into one of the bathrooms to fill it up. Once done, Kya walked back into Bumi's room, placed the bucket down, then manipulated the water, making it rise. With a grin, she splashed the cold liquid on Bumi. He jerked up, spluttering and coughing while wiping his face.

It wasn't until he heard laughing that he looked around and spotted Kya clutching her sides, trying to catch her breath. He growled and shook his head, water falling like tears from his hair. "What the hell, Kya? Why did you do that?!"

Gaining some control, she said, still giggling a little, "Watch your language, Bumi. You know Mom and Dad doesn't like it. As for why I did it..." Kya shrugged. "Mom said to, and we all know how hard waking you up is, so I decided to splash water on you. Easy peasy."

Bumi grumbled and lay back down, the pillows squishing. He didn't seem to care. "Go away, Fish Face. It's the last day of school, and I don't have anything to do. I'm going back to sleep."

His older sister sighed. "It's my last day too, and I have better things to do than sit idle all day. But you know our parents; they won't allow it. They'll keep badgering us to no end. Let's go Meat Head." Silence greeted this and she groaned. "Don't make me get the water bucket again."

Bumi snapped his eyes open and turned his head to stare at Kya. "You wouldn't."

Kya crossed her arms with an evil grin. "I would. What I did earlier was only a threat. If you don't want to be as wet as the ocean or stuck in a glob of water, then get up and get ready."

Bumi scrabbled up quickly saying, "Alright, alright; I'm up. No more water attacks." He stood upright like a soldier at attention. To Kya, he looked like an idiot, and she had to keep her laughs in. "See, I can cooperate."

Kya nodded, satisfied. "Good. Now get ready. We have to be at school in forty minutes." He mock saluted her and went into his own bathroom. She shook her head and left the room.

* * *

Tenzin took a deep breath, exhaled all the oxygen from his lungs, and inhaled again, feeling his heart beat in a soothing rhythm. He was sitting out front, meditating by the pond, two koi fish swimming in the water. The sun warmed his skin, the glowing orb giving energy to his children that sit below. The world was peaceful in the thirteen year old's mind, as clear as the wind he and his father commanded.

Birds chirping, squirrels chattering, mice roaming around in the trees, every sound was music, a cacophony of sound that blended together to create a natural orchestra. Tenzin loved that music; every morning at sunrise he would quietly leave the house while everyone was asleep, sneak out to the yard, and meditate the morning away, rising from sleep to listen to that orchestra nature played. It was like a waking dream.

Releasing his breath, Tenzin sensed a presence behind him, a stirring breeze, and on his next exhale said, "I know you're there, Dad."

A chuckle sounded, and Aang sat next to his youngest child. "How did you know it was me? I could've sworn I was quiet this time."

Tenzin shrugged. "Toph," he said simply and grinned, opening his big gray eyes to look at his father's dumbfounded expression. Lowering his arms he added, "She's been teaching me how to use my ears more than my eyes." The grin widened. "Plus, that breeze kind of gave you away."

Aang rolled his eyes. "Great. Now my son can sense me. What next? Flying lemurs?"

Tenzin laughed. "With us, you never know what might happen. We're not exactly a normal family." His grin melted and he looked sadly at a little cross on the other side of the pond. His dad followed his gaze and sadness engulfed him like a shroud of despair.

Aang wrapped his arm around Tenzin's shoulders and gave a squeeze. "You really miss him, huh?" he asked softly. Tenzin nodded, not saying anything. A couple years ago, when Tenzin was almost eleven, Momo, their cat, had died from old age. He had lived remarkably long for a feline. When he had passed away, the family didn't have the heart to throw his body away like something unwanted. Instead, they had buried him, wanting him to stay close to home.

Tenzin and Kya had chosen their kittens when they were kids, and had given the rest away to friends who wanted them and strangers who seemed like good people. Kya had a female, and named her Luna for her moon like eyes, and Tenzin had named his make Monty, like the cat from _Stuart Little_ because he didn't know how to stay out of stuff. They were both showered with love; but the loss of Momo had left everyone saddened and depressed, especially Appa and Katara, the two beings Momo loved most.

The boy sighed. "I wish he hadn't died. He had a family, kids. Monty sometimes stares out my window with soft meows, and I can feel his pain at losing his dad." Tenzin had gotten the ability to sense the emotions of animals as well. Just like Aang, the boy can sense what an animal feels, whether they had hidden the emotion deeply or not. Tenzin looked around. "Dad, I'm worried about Appa. Every day he sits here and gazes at Momo's grave. Plus, he doesn't seem to be eating anymore. Why is that?"

His father sighed and tightened his arm. "Well, Tenzin, he hasn't been feeling good for some time. He's old, buddy. Couple that with the fact that Momo is gone, he's been put into more pain. I don't think he has that much time left."

Tears pooled in his son's eyes. "Then you feel his life fading away too?" he asked quietly.

Knowing what Tenzin meant, Aang nodded. "I'm sorry, Tenzin. If there was a way to make him young again, I would do it. But nature has to run its course, no matter how upsetting it gets. We'll just have to prepare for when the time comes and give as much comfort to him as we can." Tears fell from his eyes at the thought of losing his best friend. Appa has been with him since he was a teenager, and the thought of losing him was hurting Aang's heart. Things would not be the same when Appa's time comes.

Wiping his eyes, Aang tried for a smile, albeit a small one. "Now, enough of this. Let's get inside. We have to get going; it's the last day of school. And do you know what happens in a couple of days?"

Tenzin wiped his eyes too and stood with his dad, smiling a little. He nodded. "We'll be going on our annual trip to the mountains to camp." Every year after school, during summer, the family would take a three hour drive to the mountains and hike up them in the wilderness for camping.

Aang and Katara got the idea after accompanying Suki and Lin to visit Lin's aunt, Samantha, in a town situated near the mountains. When Samantha died at eighty two, Aang and Katara with the rest of their friends, who had joined them plenty of times before, had made a deal to camp every summer in honor of her memory, for everyone had loved the witty woman.

Aang grinned. "That's right, Tenzin. In two days is the trip. That's something to look forward to. But you have to go to school, and you'll be late as it is. So let's get going. The sooner the day is done, the faster we can leave." His son gave a huge smile. They walked into the kitchen, and at that moment, Bumi stomped in, hair dripping wet and him grumbling about fat headed sisters who didn't know how to leave sleeping alone. The three of them stared at one another, then Aang and Tenzin laughed, which made Bumi scowl more and storm pass them to the table.

When the laughing stopped, Tenzin asked, "What happened to you, Bumi? Did you get into a fight with the plumbing?" Aang snorted.

Bumi glared at his father and little brother. "No! Kya splashed me. I swear that girl doesn't know how to leave people alone when they're asleep. She started it, so it was her fault."

Chuckles sounded at that statement. Aang said, "Maybe if you had been up sooner, you wouldn't be in this mess." Tenzin laughed harder in agreement.

"It's not funny! Why don't you make yourself useful, Air Head Jr., and dry me."

Still grinning like a goof, Tenzin saluted Bumi. "You got it, Captain Boomerang." Moving his hands, he Bended a small, gentle breeze, and directed it at Bumi, ruffling their hair and clothes. Afterwards he said, "There! Nice and dry."

Bumi ran a through his hair and sighed. "Thanks, Air Boy." Tenzin shrugged, and Kya came down the stairs.

She glanced at her family. Bumi was scowling at her, Aang and Tenzin showed signs of amusement, and she said, "Bumi told you, didn't he?" Her dad and brother nodded, and all three of them laughed while Bumi turned away.

A woman's voice broke through the laughter. "Alright, you three. That's enough." They looked up to see Katara coming down the stairs, and Aang's heart lurched while his face got that lovesick look. Despite some of the age lines she has, Katara was still a beautiful goddess in Aang's mind. Her blue eyes sparkled like the ocean, thick lashes surrounded her eyes, chocolate hair passed her waist, and her womanly curves gave her body an hourglass shape.

With a goofy grin, Aang walked over to her and placed an around her slim waist, and kissed her cheek. "Sorry, Katara. But to be fair, you're the one who told Kya to wake Bumi up."

Katara looked up at him with a glint in her eye. "So? If you knew it was going to happen, then why didn't you stop her?"

Aang shook his head. "Because the last time I did that, I ended up frozen to the wall." Kya snorted, remembering that day about a month ago. Kya had done the same thing she did to Bumi this morning. She was about to go in his room when Aang stopped her from using her Bending. There had been a bucket with her, and she had used it to freeze her father to the wall, trapping him. Then Kya had refilled the bucket, splashed Bumi, Katara came up, and had to get her husband off the wall. It's been a joke ever since.

Katara laughed, her voice like a bell. "Oh yeah, I remember now. You were so embarrassed about losing to a teenager."

Aang playfully glared at her. "Watch it, Mrs. Montauk. Don't make me get rough."

She glared back, fighting her smile. "Oh really? And what are you going to do about it, all powerful Avatar?" She knew he hated being called that, and had decided to use it just to push his buttons.

He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Just for that, I'll show you what will happen later tonight." Katara involuntarily shivered and pressed herself closer to him. Katara felt like she was melting. Aang knew just what to say to make her feel all warm and tingly. It was both a blessing and a curse.

Their moment was ruined when Bumi gagged. "Come on!" he complained. "I don't need to see you guys make out. I deal with that enough on a daily basis."

Kya snorted. "I would've thought you'd be used to it by now."

Their mother laughed gently. "Just wait until you find that special someone, Bumi. Then you'll know what being in love is like."

Bumi grimaced, shaking his head. "I'll pass! The last thing I need is a girl around me."

Kya crossed her arms. "What am I; a duck?"

He rolled his eyes. "No; you're my sister. I'm stuck with you anyway. Besides, you don't count. We share the same blood." Then he smirked. "Although, sometimes I wonder if we are related. You could be a duck, since you love the water so much like one."

She growled, but before she could throw an insult at Bumi, Katara said, "Alright, you two. You can fight later; right now you kids have school. Tenzin, come on; you're riding with us. Kya and Bumi; you take Kya's car. Let's go." As they left, Katara thought to Aang, _'Is it just me or are the kids more brutal towards each other than usual?'_

Getting in the driver's seat Aang said, _'I wouldn't worry about it. They're just anxious. They always are when school is almost done.'_ When his wife looked worried still, he grabbed her hand and added, _'Don't worry. Everything's fine. I promise.'_ Katara wasn't entirely convinced, but she took a deep breath and nodded, relaxing the seat as Aang backed out of the driveway, Kya following closely.

Katara told herself that nothing was wrong, everything was perfect, and nothing bad was going to happen. Yet, in her gut, the woman couldn't help feeling a foreboding sensation. No matter how much she tried, Katara couldn't push it away. Something bad was going to happen, and soon. She can feel it.

* * *

_**Four Nations High School Hallways: Late Afternoon**_

Kya was walking down the halls of Four Nations High School, looking around, observing the posters and colors and lockers that decorated the place. It was lunch time, and there was less than fifteen minutes of it, and since it was the last day of school, kids were allowed to leave whenever they wanted.

She touched a poster for this year's graduation, and felt a pang in her chest. Next year, it will be her turn and, despite herself, she was going to miss this place, annoyances aside. Her friends were great, the teachers were nice, at least some of them anyway, and the programs were fun to be a part of. When she leaves, Kya's going to remember all the good times she had while being here.

The sound of someone walking behind her made her ears prick. The person stopped, and in a boys voice said, "Hey, babe. How goes it?" Kya almost groaned out loud. Speaking of annoyances, there goes one now. Turning around, she saw Steven Hart, the football captain, a Junior like her.

Brown hair with blond highlights on his bangs, green eyes, tan, and muscular, he was deemed by every single girl 'the hottest jock in the freaking universe.' Well, except her. Steve was nothing more than a pain in the rear, lazy, sorry excuse for a male that doesn't know how to stay out of a girl's pants. He made Kya sick.

Steven came closer, and she lifted her chin with a glare as cold as ice, standing her ground. "What do you want, jock?" she fairly snarled. Ever since their Freshman Year, he has been trying to hook up with her. She refused him every time, but his brain didn't seem to get the message, no matter what she did.

He shrugged, unperturbed. "You should know that by now, Kya. All I want is you." He gave her a wink. She wanted to punch his face in. "Wanna go out tonight? Dinner, then we could go to my place for some alone time." He had gotten even closer while talking, and Kya could smell cigarette smoke on his breath, making her want to gag.

Grimacing, she backed away. "How many times do I have to tell you; I'm not interested. Why don't you go ask some other girl to spend the night with you? I'm sure they would love that."

She turned her back on him, but Steven walked in front of her, keeping her from leaving. He frowned. "Because I don't want them. You're the right girl for me. Don't tell me you're not attracted to me. I know you are, so why deny it?"

Kya got in his face and quietly said, "I'm as attracted to you as a dolphin is attracted to land. They don't mix, and neither do we. Leave me alone, Hart. I'm not interested." She walked passed him, but before she could get far, a strong hand grabbed her wrist and jerked her back. She was brought into a wall of chest and she struggled against Steven, but he wrapped an arm around her waist, pinning her to him.

Hart glared at her. "Okay, Kya. I've been patient with you since Freshman Year. I know you want me, too. Quit denying it. Steven Hart always gets his girl, and you're that girl. You are going on a date with me even if I have to drag you to dinner. Then I'm going to have my way with you, and you're going to beg for more when I'm done with you."

Kya growled, "You're such a sick pervert! I'm not going anywhere with you! Let me go!" As she spoke the last line, her tanned hand opened a sports water bottle that resides in her pocket and she flung the liquid in Hart's face with her Bending. He released her with a yelp, hands covering his face to get the water out of his eyes. When he opened them, anger shown, and he charged at her.

She dodged and whipped his cheek, leaving a red mark. Hart snarled and jumped at her again. Kya tried to dodge again, but this time he was ready. He ducked under the water, grabbed her wrists, and slammed her into the wall, hands above her head. She tried to move away, but his body pressed against hers, rendering her immobilized.

His foul breath made her eyes water as he said, "Stop fighting me. After school, we're going out, then we'll have some fun." For the first time, she felt fear course through her, and struggled. One of his large hands gripped both of hers and the other one wrapped around her throat and squeezed slightly, making Kya gasp. Steven snarled, "I said stop, and hold still."

Then his mouth was on hers, kissing roughly. That, combined with his hand around her neck and his cigarette scented breath, made breathing impossible, and soon white spots popped in Kya's sight. She tried to breathe through her nose, but it wasn't helping much. Her knees started shaking, and the Waterbender would have fallen if Steven hadn't been so close.

Just when Kya's vision started going dark at the edges, Hart was pulled away from her and tossed to the ground, and Kya collapsed with a gasp and started coughing roughly, hand rubbing her raw throat. When her fit ended, she kept her eyes closed and breathed, trying to get clean oxygen into her lungs.

"She told you to leave her alone," a mild voice said. Looking up with tears in her eyes, she saw a lithe male body standing protectively before her. The person was wearing all black, has black hair, pale skin, and, when he looked back at her for a moment, gold eyes.

Relief rushed through her. Her rescuer was Luten, son of Zuko and Mai, named after Zuko's cousin who lived in California, a Junior, a Firebender, and a friend. He looked back at Kya's assailant, eyes blazing like the flames he commanded. "She's told you plenty of times to leave her alone, and still you ignore her wishes? You're such an idiot."

Steven growled, getting to his feet. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the spawn of that fire demon Zuko." Kya could see muscles bunch up in her friend's back. Despite the situation, she couldn't help but think what he would look like without a shirt. She blushed and her heart started hammering painfully in her chest. She shook her head to clear it as Hart continued. "I was just giving Kya a taste of what would happen tonight. She liked it and didn't want me to stop. I gave her pleasure."

Luten shook his shaggy head. "You almost killed her. She was going to die of suffocation. If I hadn't been here, she would have. If that's how you receive pleasure, then you're twisted." He pointed a finger at him. "I'm warning you now, Hart. If you are so much as in one hundred feet of her, I will burn your pretty face. Understood?"

Hart scowled. "You can't deny what belongs to me, Luten. I will get her eventually. If we weren't in school, I would Earthbend you into the ground until you were buried."

"Then you would go to jail for murder, and we both know that wouldn't be good for you. I'm going to say this one more time: Leave Kya alone, or you'll get burned." Raising his hand again, palm upward, a flame was brought to life. Staring into his eyes, Luten added, "I have no problem using my powers if it means protecting my friends and family. Kya's my friend, and I won't let you hurt her. Leave now, or suffer the consequences."

He glared at Luten; then at Kya, and growled, "One day, Kya, one day, you will be mine." He turned his eyes back to the Firebender. "When she's alone, you'll be too far away to help her. When that happens, she's mine, and there will be nothing you could do." Then he turned and stomped off, leaving Kya and Luten alone.

Once he was sure Hart was gone, Luten extinguished the fire by closing his fist and turned to Kya, who was still sitting on the floor, looking green. He knelt next to her and placed a cool hand on her burning forehead. Frowning with concern he asked, "Are you okay, Ky?"

"I..." She tried answering him, but Kya's stomach heaved then, and she turned away from him to throw up. Luten grabbed her hair and held it up to rub her back, not minding the sick. When his mother, Mai, had been pregnant two years ago with his baby sister, his father had been at work early in the morning every day, and he had seen his mom get sick and had held her hair up when she would vomit.

When Kya was done, she coughed, shakily wiped her mouth, backing away from the sick, and slumped against Luten, pale and sweaty. After a few minutes, she took a shaky breath and lifted her head slowly from Luten's, still a bit dizzy, and murmured, "Thanks."

He pushed hair from her face. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? If he did, I swear I'll-"

She shook her head. "No, I'm alright." Aware of his body pressed against hers, Kya shifted and stood slowly, her vision swimming. Luten stood with her, keeping a hand on her arm to keep her upright.

When they were up, Kya stood for a few moments before she groaned and slumped against him again. He caught her and waited until she calmed; then Kya stood upright with a small smile. "I'm okay, now."

Luten held her closer. "Are you sure?" he asked, and she nodded, though her skin looked pasty white and was still clammy. "Maybe I should take you to the nurse. You don't look good."

Kya was about to say no, but thought better of it when her stomach heaved again. Once it calmed, she said, "Okay. Let's go." Keeping her close to his side, Luten lead her away from the scene, lending Kya his strength.

* * *

_**Science Class: Bumi**_

Bumi sat in class, second to last of the day, drawing figures battling. It was strange though. In the picture, it involved himself, Tenzin, and Kya, along with other family and friends, fighting unknown enemies. But there were two figures he wasn't familiar with; one person shrouded in darkness, the other light.

But what was most disconcerting about it were the two gold eyes staring down at the battle. They appeared cold and angry and power hungry, like they wanted this battle to turn in their favor. Bumi didn't know what to make of it. This is the fourth time in the pass month that he drew pictures depicting a fight. What did they mean? Who were the black and white figures? Most important though, who was the owner of the eyes?

He shivered, putting the colored pencil down and looking around. Something was wrong; he could feel it in his gut. Bumi didn't know how he knew, but something from his dreams told him that the peace his family and their friends had fought for was about to be threatened.

It was then that the lights went out, and screams sounded from around him. Bumi jumped out of his seat, then fell to his knees as his head started pounding. Someone was here, and it wasn't one of the students or the teachers. The presence itself was dangerous and twisted. It was like a tornado. There was power inside this person, extreme and dangerous, power waiting to be unleashed.

His heart pounded so hard it hurt, and there was a buzzing in ears. Then agony ripped through his back, and he screamed, landing on it. It felt as someone was stabbing him. Beads of sweat rolled down his face. A voice shouted, "Bumi!" Someone rushed to him and placed their cool hands on his brow. Bumi shuddered as healing power soothed his body and mind.

The pain vanished, and he lay panting on the floor for a minute or two. Coughing a bit, Bumi's eyes fluttered open to see a girl his age with spiky black hair, purple swoop bangs, wearing a purple shirt, black leather jacket, and shorts that used to be jeans until she had ripped the legs off. Her best feature, though, were her eyes, a startling jade green like the jewel for which she was named.

She was Toph's and the Duke's daughter, Jade, and Bumi's crush since fifth grade, despite what he had said about being around girls. She was a Non Bender like him, but to make up for that loss, Jade had inherited her grandmother's ability to heal with energy. The woman had been the Duke's mother.

Bumi tried to sit up and immediately felt dizzy, and would have fallen if Jade hadn't been helping him up. He placed a hand on his throbbing temple and groaned, "What happened?" It was then he noticed that everyone was staring at him, expressions ranging from concern, fear, and smugness from his enemies.

Jade shook her head, spikes flying. "I'm not sure." Her voice had a bit of a husky sound like a smokers does, only she never smoked a day in her life. "The lights went out, there was screaming, and you collapsed." Helping him up more, she murmured, "I had to use my healing to stop your shrieking." It was no mystery who her parents were, but no one knows about her healing ability, just like no one knew about Bumi's strange dreams, not even his parents.

Bumi murmured back, "I'm not sure what happened, but I might have an idea. Meet me at the skate park after school, and tell the others from your side. I'll tell Kya and the rest." She nodded, and they both stood upright.

Twenty minutes later, one of the teachers came into the room to announce that the generator was broken, and they couldn't turn the power back on, so school has been canceled for the rest of the day. Bumi and Jade shared worried looks as they left. Something bad was happening, and they were going to find out what it is.

* * *

**The first chapter To The Next Generation: Cold Fire and Shadows. I'm going to name every chapter. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I'll try to make the chapters longer so there won't be so many of them. Hope you like this one as you did High School Sweethearts. Let me know!**


	3. Chapter Two: The Discussion

**_The Skate Park_**

Bumi, Kya, Tenzin, and Jade sat in the grass of the skate park, far from prying eyes and over curious ears. Bumi and Jade were explaining what had happened when the lights were shut off. Among the group was Kuzon, thirteen years old, Non Bender, son of Mai and Zuko, knife thrower; Jasmine, daughter of Jet and On Ji, brown eyes, black hair pass her shoulders, light chocolate skin, age thirteen, Non Bender.

Alex, age sixteen, son of Smellerbee and Longshot, tall, stubborn, black hair and brown eyes, arrow shooter; Lin, daughter of Toph and the Duke, Earthbender, pale green eyes but is able to see with them, dark hair, light skin, thirteen, likes Tenzin, hardheaded.

Lilly, fourteen, daughter of Sokka and Suki, karate kid, auburn hair, blue eyes, light brown skin, freckles, compassionate; Pema, thirteen, daughter of Smellerbee and Longshot, pale skin, gray/brown eyes, black hair, shy but strong of mind, Tenzin's crush, Non Bender.

Luten was sitting by Kya, surreptitiously watching her. Unknown to her, he has a crush on her as well, but he never told her, for fear she would not feel the same way. He thought he was lucky just to be her friend, and the last thing he wanted was to confuse her. Besides, Kya deserved to be treated like a queen, someone to be respected. Luten did respect her, but he felt as if he could never give her everything she wanted when she asked for it.

He came out of his thoughts when Bumi concluded, "The energy was so intense I thought I was going to have a heart attack. And the pain that erupted in my back felt as though someone was being stabbed. I thought I was dying. It was bad."

"Very bad," Jade agreed. "I had felt a subtle change in the energy, but I didn't feel what Bumi felt. It was only him. I had to use my healing to get him to calm down."

Kya frowned. "Does Mom and Dad know about this, Bumi? Do they know that you can sense people with different energies?" Bumi hesitated, unsure; then slowly shook his head, avoiding her sharp eyes. Kya exchanged glances with everyone before looking at Bumi again. "Why? They could help you."

Again he shook his head, looking at the ground still. "Because I don't want them to worry. They have enough to deal with. I get that they could help, but I have the feeling this is something different than what they're used to. And there's something else."

Tenzin frowned and leaned forward. "What is it, Bumi?" The Airbender hated it when someone was upset, especially when it was someone from his family. He would do just about anything to make that someone happy, no matter how long it took.

Bumi hesitated; then sighed and removed his backpack to open it. He extracted a notebook, saying, "I've been having these weird dreams, and when I do, I feel compelled to draw them. I don't know how, but I believe they mean trouble is coming." Opening the book, he passed it around to let everyone look.

Kya was the last to go through it. As she looked at them, turning the pages, her face grew darker. Finally closing the book when she got to the end she said, "Why didn't you say anything, Bumi? Why keep this a secret? These pictures are too detailed to be just drawings. From what I gathered, these pictures are about all of us, and they involve some kind of battle. Why did you keep this a secret? We could have helped you!" Her voice was close to shouting.

Bumi gritted his teeth, hating having to hear what was being said to him. "BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW IF THEY MEANT ANYTHING IMPORTANT!" he shouted, his anger breaking out. Kya and everyone else cringe away from him, shocked, and he stood and paced, agitated. "If I had known the significance of the dreams and drawings in the first place, I never would have kept them quiet. It wasn't until recently that I thought otherwise. Something bad is happening, and after today, I'm now positive it involves us."

He stopped and stared at his feet, suddenly weary of the whole thing. He wondered if Aang, his father, had ever felt this old in such a short time. Probably. Bumi sighed. "No matter how hard I tried, I can't control where my dreams lead. They force themselves into my mind, despite my efforts to stop them. Some nights I wake up in a sweat, the memory of the dream playing again in my head until I'm forced to draw it. Now it's gotten worse."

Bumi fell silent, and to his friends and family, it seemed almost as if he had forgotten that they were there, stuck in his world of pain. They had never seen him so distraught before, and Kya felt guilty, knowing she was the cause of this. Biting her lip, she stood up, walked over to him, and gently placed a hand upon his shoulder, to which he jumped and whirled around.

After a moments hesitation, Kya brought her little brother into a hug, which he reluctantly returned. She swallowed to remove the lump in her throat before softly speaking. "I'm sorry, Bumes." She called him his nickname of when they had been kids, and her brother relaxed a little more. "It's just... I hate it when someone I care about is hurt, emotional or otherwise. I apologize for snapping at you. I hope you're not mad."

Bumi sighed, shaking his head. "No. I'm more stressed than angry. I guess... The thought of any of guys in trouble makes me feel helpless, and I hate it." He pulled away and turned to the group and added, "I'm sorry. I know you're trying help, but I'm not sure what can be done at this point." He frowned at the ground. "When I felt that pain, I think..." He licked his lips. "I think someone was killed when the lights went out. I don't know how I know, but the more I think about it, the more sense it makes. I felt like I was dying myself until Jade had healed me."

Stunned silence greeted this statement. His friends looked at one another, wondering what to say. Luten bit the inside of his cheek, deep in thought; then said, "I think we should go see my grandmother." His friends looked at him as he explained. "Ursa might have an idea about what's happening to Bumi. She has powers that the rest of us are unfamiliar with. If anyone can help, she can."

Tenzin turned his big gray eyes towards Bumi, and it struck him how old Tenzin seemed to be at that moment. "What do you think, Bumes? You're the one who has to make this choice. Whatever you decide, remember that we'll be with you the whole way."

Bumi looked at every face that he had gotten to know growing up. He wanted to know what was happening to him, to search for a way to control his abilities. On the other hand, if his dreams were anything to go by, danger was waiting for them, and he didn't want that. Then he remembered what his father had said to his mother when he had eavesdrop on them. 'Sometimes when we're trying to protect the ones we love, it ends up hurting them more.' Bumi had been about to ask what he meant by that, but had thought better of it and had went back upstairs.

In a way, his dad was right, and today had been an example of his wise words. Coming to a decision, he took a deep breath and said, "Let's go talk to Ursa."

_**Ursa's Home**_

Ursa, now an old woman, sat in the overstuffed chair, listening intently as the kids before her told her about the power outage at school, and Jade and Bumi told their own account of what had happened in the classroom; of how Bumi had felt like someone had been stabbed in the back, and feeling it as if he was the one being killed. He had handed her the book of drawings, and she was going through them with great care, as if they could explode if she wasn't careful.

When he was done, the old wise woman sat in thoughtful consideration of his words, still gazing at the last picture, the one he had been drawing when the power went out. Despite her age, Ursa sat as tall and proud as she ever has. Her hair was silver instead of gray or white. But her gold eyes were still fierce, like fire. She slowly stood, grabbing a tall cane with a dragon carving, and walked over to one of the bookshelves, murmuring, "Interesting. Interesting indeed."

Running her aged finger on the bindings, her hand gripped and pulled out a leather bound book with letters of an unfamiliar language. Ursa returned to her chair and sat, putting the book down and opening it, flicking from page to page, muttering to herself. After an interminably long time, Bumi finally had the courage to ask, "What's happening to me?"

Ursa paused a finger on a word he couldn't see and sighed. Then she looked up at him. "Your gift has finally unfolded." When he looked perplexed, she explained. "The time I saw you when you were a baby, I felt a strange, hidden energy from you, one that is very rare among people. Your powers are unlike anyone has seen for centuries, a long forgotten power that few choose to remember or have. You have the gift to manipulate and sense energy. You are an Elemental Seer, Bumi, but a very special one. Do you remember what a Seer is?"

Bumi frowned as he thought for a moment, then said, "A person who can sense when a Bender is near. But that doesn't explain why I felt pain back there, at school. Can you explain that? I need to know what's going on."

The old woman looked at the book again for several moments before saying, "What you have felt was another person's pain. You were not aware of it at the time, but when someone is hurt, their energy reaches out to the one who has the most of it, and from your explanation, it seems that that energy made you feel as if someone was being stabbed repeatedly. You can absorb certain parts of someone else's energy. It is very powerful."

Her eyes became serious as she added, "But sometimes, there is a price to pay for such a power. When you had felt as if you had been dying, it was not just from someone else's pain. The seeking energy was leeching your life force from you in order to sustain itself and to keep its owner alive."

Bumi swallowed, his throat suddenly tight, the room hot and stifling as comprehension dawned on him. Gripping the arms of his chair to control the shaking he whispered, "You mean... if Jade hadn't healed me, I would have... died?"

Ursa nodded, solemn. "You were very lucky that she had, or you wouldn't be here now. Like you, she can sense energy, but instead she uses it to heal, which is also very rare. The energy from the person who was dying would have sapped your strength. However, it would not have lasted. Both of you would have died; the victim from blood loss, you from losing your life force. Yes; it was fortunate that Jade had been there."

Bumi looked back at the group with wide eyes. They all looked startled, and Tenzin looked a little pale, like he couldn't believe how close he was to losing his brother. The Airbender looked up when he felt eyes on him, and looked quickly away from Bumi, tears welling in his sorrow filled eyes.

The fifteen year old looked at the others in turn. Each one had a look of concern, sadness, anger, helplessness, or worry. His eyes met Jade's, and he gave a small, grateful smile, which she slowly returned with a blush. Then he looked back at the old woman, taking a deep breath before asking, "Is there a way I can control it? Can I fight with it if I need to?"

Ursa contemplated the boy before her with a hard gaze, making him squirm slightly from the intensity. Then she looked into the book, thinking some more. The group waited with baited breath. Without looking up she asked, "Do you know the story of how Benders came to be?"

Bumi frowned along with everyone else. Where was Ursa going with this? Even Luten looked surprised. Raising an eyebrow Bumi said, "No. What does that have to do with anything?"

She fixed her fiery gaze on him again. "Everything. If you have the patience, I can answer your questions about where your powers have hailed from. Then I will help you as best I can for you to control them, but you must understand them first. Are willing to learn?"

He looked down at his lap, biting his lip. He wasn't sure about the history lesson portion of this. History had never been his best subject, and the thought of learning something older than this time period made Bumi bored very quickly. Yet, there was something interesting about learning of the origin of his gift, as Ursa called it. The boy knew he had to try at least to understand where this power came from. The woman was right; if he was going to control it, he needed to know what it was. It could mean the difference between life and death, for him and for the people around him. Frowning with determination, Bumi looked into Ursa's eyes and said, "I'll do whatever it takes to control my power."

Ursa smiled, satisfied by his answer. "Then you are ready." Turning the book so he can see the pictures, the old woman paused before starting the tale. Her voice lowered, becoming mystical, as she began. "Centuries ago, when humans evolved to speak, there had been many whom could control one thing. A time where Benders were not Benders, but Wielders of old. They did not control the four elements like the people of this age. The people of the past controlled the very thing that made them who they were, the very essence that created the world. They had the power to control energy; very powerful, very deadly, and very unique.

"The Energy Wielders, they had been called. Their sheer numbers had populated most of the world, and they had been a proud race, knowing they could control the energy of plants, animals, even humans. Some even went as far as to control their people. Back then, they had created a type of amulet that allows them to transfer energy from a being into the stone in case of emergencies, should they ever have need of it.

"The only rule of the amulet was to take energy from a dying animal or from a plant, especially if the animal was suffering. However, one man by the name of Taro, had seen an advantage. He was the older brother of their tribe, the Hawks, and his younger brother of three years was chief, as was their father's dying wish. Both had been Energy Wielders, the brothers, but Light Wing, the younger brother, was more powerful than Taro. He was kind and fair to his people, wanting no harm to come to his village.

"But Taro was angry, for he believed to be the rightful chief of their tribe, that his father had made a mistake, that his inheritance was stolen from him, the rightful heir. So, in his rage, Taro had decided to wreak mayhem on his home, wanting to show the villagers who should be the rightful chief. Light Wing found out from a messenger while he and his wife, Blue Feather, were eating dinner. The young man told his wife to flee, for he did not want his wife to be in danger, especially when she was a few weeks pregnant at that time. She argued as much as she could, not wanting to leave her husband's side, but he managed to get her to listen.

"While she packed a few belongings, Light Wing searched the village and found Taro stealing the life force of a child. The parents had tried to fight for him, but the crazed Energy Wielder had stolen their life force, killing them in a few seconds. He was laughing with glee as the energy went into his amulet. Just as he was about to finish the small boy off, his brother took the energy from a large pine tree and threw it at his enemy. Taro went down, and the boy was saved.

"An elderly woman, the young boy's grandmother from his father's side, had come out of her hut to take him inside, where she could help to heal him. As the door closed, Taro stood and glared at his brother with loathing. Light Wing had named him a traitor, a murderer, and a thief, for the amulet he possessed had belonged to their mother, who had passed away a few years before of a rare disease. It had been strapped to her grave, where it was supposed to stay.

"Taro accused him of stealing his right to be chief, and had demanded that the two dual for the right to be in command, which Light Wing accepted. They fought, and it had seemed that the younger brother was going to win. Unfortunately, it was not to be. Taro had been surreptitiously taking away the young man's energy, and it wasn't long before he was weakened. He thought he was going to die, for he believed there was nothing he could do. His only consolation was that Blue Feather and their child was going to live in safety.

"But as Taro was about to attack, a ray of energy, so beautiful and dazzling it sparkled like diamonds, shot out from the side and struck the madman, throwing him into the trunk of a tree. Looking up, Light Wing was stunned to see his wife standing there, Blue Feather in a stance that revealed her as Taro's attacker. The young man took energy from a tree, leaving it dry and withered, and ran to his wife, bringing her into his arms, twirling her around before setting her down and kissing her, saying how brave and stupid she was for not leaving this place.

"As they embraced, Taro slowly stood, a glowing ball in his hand. But it was not the energy, for instead of white, the orb was yellow, blue, and red. There was only one name for it: Fire. Somehow, Taro had learned to control an element. It was beautiful and dangerous to behold.

"Before he could throw it, however, Blue Feather yelled in warning, and Light Wing turned around, and something extraordinary happened in those few seconds. As the fireball left Taro's hand, the young man took a stance and stomped on the ground as a way to steady himself. A small wall of earth rose up in front of them, blocking the fire. Surprised, the young chief punched his arm out, and the rock broke apart and flew at the Fire Wielder.

"Taro was shocked and rooted in place; then he went down as the rocks hit him. He had attacked with this strange new power, and so had Light Wing; but the Earth Wielder has proven himself too strong. In a moment of weakness on Taro's part, his young brother fashioned cuffs of earth around his wrists, holding Taro in place. Then the young man placed his thumbs on his older brother's chest and forehead. A glow emanated from the both of them; green from Light Wing, red from Taro.

"The green overcame the red, and when Taro tried to shoot fire, he could not. Light Wing had taken his power away, leaving his brother with nothing to fight with. It was an act that had been used only in dire circumstances. From that day on, the Energy Wielders learned to control the four elements, starting a new generation for their people."

Silence of amazement shrouded the room, and Bumi gazed at a picture of a young dark skinned man with someone, his brother, at his feet, thumbs on the restrained man's forehead and chest, then something occurred to him from the story, and he said, "So they must have been the first Earthbender and Firebender in history. Who was the first Waterbender and Airbender then?"

Ursa's eyes twinkled. "Ah, very good question. The first of them had been Blue Feather's, the Waterbender, and their child, a boy, was the Airbender. His parents gave him the name Wind Walker. The people of their tribe, save a few who stuck to the old ways of Energy Wielding, have studied to learn of this type of Wielding. That is why so few Energy Wielders exist these days. You may be wondering how an Energy Bender is born from the Element Benders. In some occasions, when a child is born from parents of great power, but is not able to control either element, they could have controlled the basic energy that exists, or not be able to control them at all."

She paused to let her words sink in, and after a minute, Kya said, "Blue Feather and Light Wing... they sound a lot like Mom and Dad when it comes to each other. They would do anything to protect one another, even if it means death."

The old Element Seer nodded, her wrinkled face serious. "Aang and Katara have been through a great deal when they were young. So have the rest of your families. What they all went through..." She should her head. "It is not my story to tell. You have to wait until they are ready to reveal what had happened. But I can tell you this much: What they had learned and discovered could have brought hope, but could also have brought the strongest warrior to his knees. When your parents are ready, they will tell you."

Taking a deep breath, Ursa sat up straight and turned her eyes to Bumi, who was still processing everything he had just learned. She made him come out of his reverie by saying, "Now that you know the origin of your powers, and of how Benders came to be, are you ready to learn how to control this gift, to keep it from destroying you and all you love? Remember, once the decision is made, there is no going back."

Bumi frowned as he thought carefully. On the one hand, he would finally be able to relate to his family about having powers that no one has seen in a long time, and if he could control it, Bumi would be able to help people if need be. He wouldn't be the odd one out anymore. Yet, if the power proves too much for him to control, it could mean doom for him and his family and everyone else he had come to love.

Undecided, he looked back at his friends for help. Everyone showed signs of encouragement. He looked at Jade, and she nodded, meeting his eyes. He licked his lips and looked at Tenzin. The boy's gray eyes were solemn and serious as he too nodded. His resolve as hard as iron, Bumi turned back to Ursa and said with a strong voice, "I'm ready to learn. I'm ready to face my destiny."

Ursa nodded with what seemed to be approval, although her face remained blank. Turning to Luten she asked, "Will you please light the fireplace?" He nodded and with a flick of his wrist made flames engulf the fresh wood, giving the home warmth. Shadows formed and leaped like living fingers, waiting to see if they could grasp anything within reach.

Standing, the woman gestured for Bumi to follow her to the fire, where she sat by, and told him to kneel in front of her. Once he was settled she said, "In order for you to protect yourself from various energies around you, you must create shields in your mind to keep the power at bay. It may seem easy, but it is in fact one of the hardest things a person can achieve. Even Benders of your kind have had trouble with it. Your will must be unbendable, stronger than iron. I can help you get started, but the rest will be up to you. Are you ready?" Bumi took a calming breath and nodded, his heart pounding. "Then let us begin."

She gestured for his hand, and Bumi slowly gave it, apprehensive but curious for the outcome of this. Once he touched her skin, which was warm and soft despite her age, a wave of power hit him, a gasp escaping from his lips. Ursa seemed just as affected if not more so. Both closed their eyes against the onslaught, and behind Bumi's lids, colors pulsed and danced, blending perfectly like paint being mixed.

At first he thought it was the fire playing tricks on him, but slowly, Bumi started to understand what he was seeing. If be focused hard enough, he could sense the energy from his friends that surrounded him and Ursa. Bumi thought it was one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen.

Then he felt a thumb touch his forehead, and he tried to resist as someone tapped into his mind, where most of the energy was sitting, waiting to be used; but the person was strong. Ursa's words came to him through his panic, strong and clear but also mystifying:' Your will must be unbendable, stronger than iron.' Taking a deep breath, Bumi reinforced his mind, slowly but surly raising those walls. Sweat popped on his brow, but he refrained from wiping it away, lest he become distracted.

The next thing he knew, Bumi was free of the power that grappled him, and Ursa's energy flowed into him without taking or harming himself from the rush. The walls around his mind kept the energy from leaching his life force. Then he felt both of their energies fighting, trying to get the upper hand, but they were at a standstill, and both knew it.

With a gasp, Ursa released herself, and Bumi fell to the floor, dark spots popping into his vision. He could almost see the colors again. A blurry figure with spiky black hair hovered over him. Jade. She was saying, "What's wrong with him? Why is he shaking?" She sounded panicked, and that was when he noticed the tremors that racked his body, heart pumping a million miles an hour. His walls must have crumpled when their energies collided, and he wondered if he was going to die right then and there.

Then Ursa's voice said, "He will be all right. It's normal for someone to have seizures when learning to block someone else's energy from invading their mind the very first time. Jade, dear, I want you to focus on healing him. Stop his trembling. He needs rest, and this is not helping."

"You just said he was okay!" he heard Jade exclaim.

"And he will be, but if the seizures continue at this rate, he won't be. Healing will help him. Do it." Jade swallowed and nodded, or he thought she did, since he could barely hear through the buzzing in his ears. Bumi's heart was pounding still and the shaking was getting worse. More sweat formed, his skin felt feverish. Then cool hands covered his temples, and softly spoken words sounded, though he could not understand what was being said.

After a few more seconds, a calming sensation occurred from his head to his toes, like water washing grime away. The shaking slowed and stopped. His heart decreased in speed and thumped comfortably in his chest. The swirling colors dimmed and vanished. The sweat cooled. His breathing slowed, and Bumi slowly opened his eyes.

His family and friends had gathered around, watching him with concern. Bumi sat up with Jade's help. Kya searched his face, which was pale but otherwise okay, before glaring at the old woman. Her old face remained impassive as Kya said, "You knew that would happen. You knew that Bumi was going to get hurt! How dare you bring danger to my family?!" Her voice had risen, but Ursa remained calm.

Bumi stood up, feeling better, and said, "It's okay, Kya. I'm alright. She was just doing what she thought would help me." When she continued glaring at Ursa, Bumi placed his hand on her shoulder and added, "Calm down." A tingle ran up his arm, a pleasant warmth following. Kya's face started losing its fierce scowl, and she blinked before staring at her brother with a somewhat bewildered look. Bumi had felt energy course through him; now he released her shoulder, not sure what to think.

She quietly said, "Now I feel calm. What did he do? Normally Tenzin's the one to calm people."

Ursa smiled. "What Bumi did was another rare ability. Emotions have their own energy, Kya, and therefore, it can be controlled. When he said for you to calm down, his powers reacted and, through touch, has accomplished what he wanted. On the bright side, it never required much of his energy, which is good." She peered at Bumi with a slight frown. "But I must admit, I'm rather surprised with how far he has gotten in his ability. So few had advanced to where he is now, and even then it would take weeks for others to catch up."

The Energy Bender shifted on his feet. "Those walls... how long does it take to raise them usually?"

Ursa considered him before saying, "Usually from three to six months."

He looked shocked. Everyone else was surprised as well. "Why so long? You did say it was hard to build those walls, yet I did it in just a short time. How can that be?"

Ursa shifted on her seat to get more comfortable. "That is the mystery, is it not? The best I can figure is that you have stronger mind than most people. Even I had a difficult time getting into your mind. However, despite this, you are still exposed."

"How?' he asked.

The Seer's eyes bored into his. "Because you are still new to this gift, and it may take days, maybe even months, to mastering your ability. It's best if we continue."

Kya frowned and crossed her arms. "No way! It nearly killed him twice today! I'm not going to let this continue, Ursa! It's too dangerous!"

"It is even more dangerous if Bumi does not have this training," Ursa said, as calm as ever.

Before Kya could say anything, a hand touched her arm, and she turned to see Luten staring at her. He said, "I know you're worried, but Ursa's right. If Bumi doesn't train, it could kill him."

She remained stubborn. "And if he does, it might kill him anyway! I'm not going to let him get hurt."

Then a small hand grasped hers, and Tenzin looked into her eyes when she looked down. "Ky, I don't want to lose Bumi any more than you do. Nobody here would wish for his demise. But I believe he has a better chance at surviving this training than learning on his own. At least here we know that's he's safe. Everyone here can support him, but you have to be a part of it. He needs us, Kya, all of us. If you're not there, we might as well call it quits."

It struck Kya again on how wise her little brother can be. He must get it from their father. She looked at everyone's faces, seeing their support, and tears fell from her eyes. She bit her lip before sighing while wiping her eyes. Kya looked at Bumi and nodded. "You have my support too, Bumes. We'll be there for you." He smiled and ran over to hug her tightly.

She returned the embrace and heard him whisper, "Thanks Ky." She squeezed him one more time before letting go with a watery smile. He turned back to Ursa and squared his shoulders. "I'm ready."

She smiled and gestured towards him, silently ordering him to sit again. "Then let us continue."

_**Aang's and Katara's Home**_

Katara was reading a magazine on the couch, listening to music. She had gotten home from the art gallery an hour before. Her assistant, Cindy, had reassured her that she could handle it, and Katara had reluctantly returned home.

She remembered when an art collector has seen her work in an art fair after Kya had been born and was a year old. He had questioned her at length about what had inspired a certain piece, what it meant, and so on and so forth. The man had bought three of the paintings, and had given Katara a card with a number. The next thing she knew, she got the offer of being a professional artist, which she graciously accepted. Since then, Katara had been painting, so a new art gallery can have fresh pieces.

Some of the other galleries from around the world has begged to buy her paintings, and now her artwork is famous. After Bumi had been born, the person who had bought her first three paintings made an offer to to sell his gallery to her, and she had been stunned. Being a professional artist was everything she dreamed, but what he had offered opened new opportunities for her, and a few months later, Katara found herself the owner of Color Palette.

She still sold her work to other galleries, but now they weren't that often, since she had a different job, one that she loved to do. With a tired sigh, Katara placed the magazine on the coffee table. Just then the front door opened and Aang walked in. She looked at him as he sat in the kitchen, running a tired hand through his hair and closing his eyes. She stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck since his head was tilted back. "Rough day?" she asked.

He sighed, reaching a hand up to touch hers. "That doesn't even come close to how today went." Aang's orbs opened a little. "Today was strange. All the patients had some burn or another, whether from a stove or an electrical outlet. And there were a lot of them." Aang is the owner of the clinic his uncle Gyatso had had. The man had died from a car accident three years ago, leaving Aang everything he possessed. Aang had sold the house, and given half of his inheritance money to orphanages and pet stores all over the place.

When Gyatso had died, the family and their friends had shown sadness and grief that looked too real to be acted. The man had left a hole in the Gaang's hearts, especially Aang's, since Gyatso had been like a father to him since his parents died. The man will be missed, and is still missed now; but the Gaang knew he was safe wherever the Spirits had sent him.

Coming out of the past, Aang looked up at his wife and asked, "Where are the kids? They're usually home before I am. In fact, I'm usually home before you even."

Katara started messaging his neck, working the knots out of his muscles as she answered. "I got the rest of the day off. Cindy told me to go home, that she could take care of everything. I didn't get much sleep last night. I came back here a little over an hour ago. As for the kids, they are hanging out. Kya called me to say that everyone was staying the night at their friends houses. They'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

Aang nodded, relaxing as his soul mate continued her ministration. "That's good. As long as they're okay."

She kissed his cheek lovingly. "Don't worry; they're safe." Then she put her lips close to his ear and murmured, "You know what would make you forget for a while?"

He shivered and gazed at her through heavy lids. "What?" He had an idea, but Aang loved listening to her voice, especially when it had gone down like that. She was a siren, and he could never ignore her sweet call.

Katara gazed at him too, knowing she had his undivided attention. It made her feel powerful. Playing with his shirt collar and necklace she said, "You know what. We have the house to ourselves, the kids are gone, all is quiet." She started kissing his jaw, feeling both of their hearts accelerate from the contact. "We can do anything we want. Then later, we'll have dinner, all vegetarian, watch movies late into the night, and go to sleep in each others arms."

Aang groaned and turned his head to smash his lips against hers, hard. She was worse than a Siren; Katara was a witch, casting a spell that no man could resist. She was everything he wanted, and nothing he didn't. Katara Yatsunoma Montauk was perfect, the other half of his being, the mother of his children, an angel on earth, here to leave her mark.

Breaking away, Aang stood up and crushed her body against the wall closest to them and started kissing her neck, biting softly which caused her to moan and arch her neck. She gave a breathy chuckle when she felt his need and breathed, "That quick, huh? I can't remember the last time your need came that fast."

He growled, "You should know by now what you do to me, woman." His lips moved from her throat to her mouth, loving yet urgent. "I can never get enough of you. You are the bane to my existence, yet you're a blessing too. And you spoil me." Aang looked her squarely in the eyes. "I love you, and I want you. I need you, Katara."

She placed her forehead against his and touched his cheek, eyes staring back with the same emotions and feelings he felt. "Then let's not wait any longer." The next thing she knew, Katara was in Aang's strong arms, laughing, and he was walking towards their room, wanting to share their love once more.

** Well here it is. Chapter two! I promised the chapters will be longer, and I intend to keep that promise. Now, for the briefing. Bumi has more to his powers than anyone save Ursa had thought, and he is going to learn how to control it. Let's see how it goes for him!**

**At the end of the chapter, Kataang! They're adults, people. Be happy that I'm not including a scene. Then most people wouldn't read it. Hints, yes, but not the actual scene. Anyway, let me know how this chapter was!**


	4. Chapter Three: The Trip and the Meeting

_**Ursa's Home: Kya**_

Kya sat in the guest room of Ursa's house, her knees up to her chest, feeling upset. It was late at night, and everyone had gone to bed after Bumi finished his training for the day. Ursa was surprised by how quick he had learned, the speed unlike any that she had ever known. Bumi had blushed, embarrassed by the praise, saying that it wasn't a big deal, but Kya had been able to tell that he was pleased, nevertheless.

She sighed, looking out of the window at the full moon, feeling her heart pump faster than usual. Every time the moon was out, and as it got fuller every passing night, sleep would become harder to find, and at one point Kya had decided to give up whatever attempt at sleep she tried.

Then her thoughts turned to her mother. She had called Katara earlier, saying they were staying at a friend's house, which was technically true, but a small amount of guilt ate at her, and that was another reason why Kya couldn't sleep. The Waterbender didn't tell Katara about Bumi's strange powers, especially since it was still new to understand. Besides, the group didn't know how the world would react if they found out about a Bending ability that had been lost for centuries.

Unable to sit much longer, Kya quietly got to her feet and padded over to the door, opening it softly to avoid waking anyone else. A slight creak emanated from the door, making her wince a little, and she peered out. No one stirred, snores, both light and heavy, echoed throughout the hall. Breathing a sigh a relief, Kya stepped out of the room, climbed down down the stairs, and walked out the front door.

Breathing the fresh air in, Kya walked over to the fountain with three carved dragons spouting water into the pool. The moonlight made the water glitter like jewels, and the Waterbender started feeling her pulse slow and heartbeat calm just watching her element flow and ripple. It was so peaceful and quiet, like the world had calmed itself to sleep. Even the trees were silent.

Kya was absentmindedly playing with the water when a twig snapped, making her tense. She jumped to her feet and gathered water into tentacles while at the same time going into a stance, whirling around to face her foe. It was Luten. He jumped back, raising his hands in surrender. "Easy, Ky. It's just me." She could tell he was having a hard time keeping his laughter in.

Kya rolled her eyes and placed the water back saying, "You know better than to sneak up on me. I could have whipped you until your skin was red." She raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms. "What are you doing out here? I thought everyone was asleep."

Luten shrugged, crossing his arms and looking away into the trees. "I can't. I haven't been able to for a few weeks. What about you? What's your story?"

She sighed and sat at the edge of the fountain, the water gurgling. "The usual; full moon and such. I could never sleep when it's full, you know that."

Luten did know. This isn't the first time they had met at night under the moon, full or otherwise. It wasn't unusual for Kya to be out late at night. Yet he had the feeling that she was hiding something, and Luten was going to find out what. Sitting next to her, he placed a hand on her arm and said, "There's more to it than that. I know there is. What's wrong, Kya?"

She sighed, unsure. Kya didn't want others to worry about her, yet at the same time, the need to talk to someone became overwhelming. Swallowing her pride, she turned to Luten and said, "It's just..." She paused and sighed before continuing. "I'm worried about Bumi. After what had happened, I'm reluctant to let him learn this stuff. It nearly killed him, Luten. What kind of big sister would I be if I let him endanger himself more? There will come a point where I can't protect him, and he might die because of it. I don't want to lose him."

Luten hugged her then, seeing the tears come out and wanting to stop them. He hated seeing Kya like this; it reminds him that everyone has a vulnerable side, a side that people hide in order to show bravery. But thinking about Kya's words, the Firebender concluded that the true brave ones are people who show what they're feeling, not hiding it. He waited until the girl stopped crying; then said, "I know how you feel. Younger siblings, you feel as if you have no choice but to watch over them, to make sure no harm comes their way. But you have to understand. No matter how hard you try, they'll grow up and face the world. All we can do is be there for them and lend support. The decisions they make is up to them. We only have to be there for them and hope they'll be alright."

Kya sighed before raising her head. "I get it. I know that what you're saying is true. I just don't want to him get hurt again."

He shook his head. "He won't," he said with conviction.

She stared at him. "How do you know?" she asked quietly.

His gold eyes stared into her blue eyes. "Because he's a fighter, like you and Tenzin and your parents. I even remember when he stood up to the school bully and told him to leave that kid alone. It costed him a black eye, but Bumi never gave in. The kid's brave."

The Waterbender frowned, gazing into the rippling pool, which distorted her reflection. "Something tells me that this is worse than bullies. I don't know what, but those pictures Bumi drew was more than that. A battle's coming, Luten. I know it."

He gave her a squeeze. "Well, if one does come, we'll be ready for it. We're strong, Ky. Besides, anyone who messes with my friends is going to be burnt to a crisp."

Kya chuckled despite herself. Luten always knew what to say. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his spicy scent, like cinnamon. "I guess you're right," she murmured, her breath warm on his skin. Luten had to suppress a shiver. He came out to comfort her, and now he wanted to kiss her. Kya wasn't even aware of the effect she had on him. She continued. "Everyone has to grow up at some point. I'm sorry for putting my worries on you. You have enough to think about."

Luten smiled. "Don't worry about it. To be honest, I've been up for most of the night anyway. I've been thinking about everything that's been happening so far. Plus, I had the feeling that you would need someone to talk to." He shrugged. "It was weird. It felt like something was leading me to you. I can't explain it."

Kya pulled herself out of his arms to study his face, wondering if he was joking; all she saw was honesty and a little bewilderment. "Is that how you knew I needed help in the hall?"

"I suppose so," he said, frowning. "I got this warning feeling that something bad was happening, and had excused myself to find you being suffocated. I got so angry I could barely control myself from frying Hart alive."

She shifted to look at the water again and sighed. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Luten stared at her. "What for?"

The Waterbender looked at him. "For everything. You've been with me since we were kids, you stood by me, not to mention you saved my life. You've been my best friend, Luten. When I needed someone to talk to, you're there, no matter what." She looked back at the pool.

Luten grasped her chin to make her look at him. "That's what friends are for. You've been a part of my life for years, and I can't imagine living the rest of it if you were gone. You're important to me, Kya. If something bad had happened to you, I would never have forgiven myself." He brushed away a tear that had fallen. He wanted so desperately to tell what he felt, but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Plus, Luten knew she doesn't feel the same way. If all they were going to be was friends, then he would be content with that.

Kya searched his molten gaze, thinking hard. What was he saying? Was there something more to his speech, or was Luten only saying these things to make her feel better? Does Luten like her as more of a sister, or something bigger than that? Whether he liked her more than a friend or not made little difference to Kya. As long as he was there, she didn't care if he treated her like sister.

She hugged him again, feeling his strong arms wrap around her back. "Thank you, Luten. I needed that."

Luten kissed the top of her head, something daring, hoping to tell her through action what words could not as much as to comfort her. "Any time. Just remember: if you need someone to talk to, I'm there." Kya nodded gratefully; then yawned, suddenly sleepy. He chuckled. "I think you should go back to sleep. It's late. You have a trip the day after tomorrow. You need some rest."

Kya nodded and stood up to walk away. She turned back and have a sleepy smile. "Good night," she said quietly.

"Good night," he answered, and watched her leave, closing the door behind her. Then he sighed and brought a flame to life, watching the hypnotic sway of the scorching fingers dance. Luten thought about everything he knew and what he wanted, thinking about a future that suddenly seemed muddled, like looking through a dirty glass.

Luten had been sure of the future; he was going to head to college, master in writing, get married, have kids, and grow old. Secretly, and probably selfishly, he envisioned Kya being the one to bear his children and to grow old with. It was a dream, and Luten wanted that more than anything. But they were young; what do teenagers know about love?

Then he thought about his parents and their friends, and hope surged through him. He recalled his father telling him about how Aang and Katara were younger than them by almost two years, and they had been completely devoted to one another. Luten had seen the looks of love they had given each other, as if nothing else mattered in the world. His own parents were young, both reaching their seventeenth birthdays, when they became a couple. Maybe he himself and Kya would get lucky. Luten hoped he still had a chance to tell her how he felt, and could only pray she felt the same way.

Yawning, he extinguished the fire and stood as well. He needed to get some sleep too. He had a trip to get ready for as well. Eyes heavy, he went into the house, got to his room, and fell asleep without a sound.

_**The Next Morning: Aang's and Katara's Home**_

Everything was peaceful in the Montauk household. Aang and Katara were sleeping under the sheets, too hot for the blankets, especially after last night. Well, Katara was asleep; Aang was watching her, a small smile adorning his face, fingers playing with his necklace. He remembered when his soul mate had given it to him, saying she had made it, which made the trinket more special.

Aang thought about all that had happened to them when they were teenagers. It seemed impossible to him that everything had happened, like it was something from a dream. But then he sees the scar on Katara's collarbone, the one the knife had made, almost taking her life and feeling like he himself was dying right along with her. His own scar was still there, another reminder of their hard times.

He remembered after her surgery how her heart had stopped beating, of the third time that had happened. No matter what the doctor did, it wouldn't beat again. He had cried himself to sleep, praying all the while for the Spirits to bring her back, that she had a life, and of how everyone needed her. The next thing he knew, Katara was calling his name, and he had been overly relieved and happy that she was going to live. Aang wasn't sure how it had happened, but that didn't matter. His soul mate was back, and life had gotten better since then.

Ringing interrupted his thoughts, and it took Aang a moment to realize it was the phone. Katara stirred from the noise, and slowly opened her eyes as Aang reached for the phone, squinting a little before sitting up and answering. "Montauk residence. This is Aang speaking." He listened; then his eyes widened with disbelief as the news sunk in before narrowing. His voice had a hard edge to it when he spoke. "When was this discovered?... Are you sure?... Yes, let them know... Thank you for telling me... Goodbye."

He put the phone back on its stand and sat there, his mind buzzing and anger coursing through his veins. Katara sat up, pulling the sheet up to her neck. She could sense his emotions through their link, but she didn't know what the call was about, so she asked, "Who was that? What happened, Aang?" He was quiet for a while; then he started explaining about a prisoner escaping. The Warden, the man who had called, had said that the guard was discovered last night while a different guard was doing the rounds. The man who was found inside the cell was still unconscious, and they had taken him to the hospital. The Warden was calling Sokka and their other friends who had been a part of the fighting years ago.

When he finished, Katara stared at him in horror, and asked, "Who escaped?" Aang just looked at her and said the name with his mind, not wanting to say it out loud. He didn't want to make it anymore real than it seemed. His wife looked about as incredulous and angry as he felt. "But how?" she demanded. "They said we had nothing to worry about! Their security was tight. How could-"

"It was a ploy," Aang said quietly, cutting Katara off. "The man's uniform was gone. It was used to confuse the others to make them think he was the one leaving."

Katara grimaced and shook her head. "This is just great," she said sarcastically. "Just what we need; trouble." She looked at him uneasily. "Do you think the blackout from the school had something to do with..." She trailed off, not needing the answer since she already knew it. She knew something bad was going to happen; she just knew it. Now everyone was in danger because of it. Which reminds her... "What about the kids? Should we tell them and cancel the trip?"

Aang shook his head. "I don't think that's such a good idea. They've been looking forward to this trip for months, and we shouldn't deprive them of it. Besides, if we're away, it would give us a chance to think of a plan. Sokka and the others will be able to handle it until we come back." Katara was about to protest, so Aang grabbed her face and stared into her eyes. "I know you might think that's dangerous, leaving our friends to defend the town. Maybe it's more danger keeping the kids in the dark about this. But they deserve to be normal, unlike us. They don't need to know the hardships of fighting for their lives. I don't want them to get hurt."

He removed his hands as she sighed. Katara touched his cheek in return. "I get what you're saying, Aang," she said quietly. "But they need to know. It's too risky for them to be off guard. They'll be in more danger if they get caught unawares."

Aang sighed and kissed her palm. "Okay, how about this: As soon as we come back home, we'll tell them what happened. Does that sound alright?"

The Waterbender sighed. "I suppose that could work. But you do know that our friends might tell their kids, especially Jet and On Ji. They know the design. They know how their people used to fight."

Aang nodded in understanding. Jet and On Ji did know how their old company worked, and they would want their children to be prepared. "I know." He took a deep breath and gave a small smile. "Let's not worry about it for now. If a fight comes, we'll be ready for it." He kissed her lightly. "Come on," he said, breaking away. "It's about time we got up anyway. The kids are coming home in a few hours."

He was about to get up when Katara brought him down with her. Aang stared at her when she shook her head. "Can we stay here a little longer? I don't want to leave bed yet. I want to have a little more _us_ time, if you catch my meaning."

Swallowing, the Airbender felt his pulse leap and heart race. He slowly moved over her, sheets rustling around them, and kissed her slowly. "Did I ever tell you that you're wicked?" he mumbled against her collarbone, lips lingering over her scar.

Katara have a breathy laugh. "You might have mentioned it." Then she whimpered and brought his head up to kiss him. "Please don't tease me," she whispered against his lips. "Please..." Aang grinned as they continued their activities from last night.

_**The Next Morning: Tenzin**_

The thirteen year old Airbender walked through the house, as stealthy as shadow. The sun's rays were just peeking over the eastern horizon, starting a new day with a soft, unhurried glow. He and everyone else had returned home yesterday afternoon, when Bumi's training had ended. The Energy Bender had made outstanding progress, despite the fact that he was new at this. Tenzin was proud of his older brother. He knew everyone else was too; but he remembered Kya's look of worry when Bumi had gone into a seizure the first time. There hadn't been any more since then, but Tenzin understood where she was coming from. He didn't to want to lose Bumi either. But better to learn and control rather than be snuffed out like a candle to the wind.

Tenzin was letting the calm seep into him. Like every morning, he would meditate to clear his mind and find peace. It was his way of escaping the world, even for a short time. He could meditate for hours and not be aware of the time. There have been a few times before when he had meditated all day. Tenzin chuckled, remembering those days.

But his smile vanished when he got outside, for like every other day, Appa sat next to the spot where Tenzin meditated, staring at Momo's grave with sad brown eyes. The old dog looked up when Tenzin came and sat next to him before gazing at the cross again with a whine. The Airbender rubbed the dog's head, feeling Appa's misery like it was his own. "I miss him too, boy."

Appa raised his shaggy head and placed it on the kid's knee, his tongue licking his muzzle. Tenzin pat him a few more times before putting his fists together and closing his eyes. He slowed his breathing and took a rhythm, feeling his heart slow down. Everything became quiet for the boy. The world became dark, but a comforting sort of darkness, like being under a warm blanket.

After a half hour, Tenzin got the impression that someone was watching him. He was about to call out when he heard Appa growl, and a shiver of fear ran down his spine, for it was not a kind presence that alerted him. His gray eyes snapped open and turned to the trees, where shadows were thick. Appa was crouched, his hackles up and him snarling. His gray gaze wandered the blackness before resting on a spot where it seemed there were a pair of eyes watching him. But when he rubbed his eyes and looked back, there was nothing there.

Suddenly feeling vulnerable and unsafe, Tenzin shakily stood up and said, "Come on, Appa. Let's head in." He walked away and Appa gave one more growl before following, making sure no threats came to his young master and friend.

_**Meanwhile: Bumi**_

The teenaged boy was tossing and turning on his bed, sweat glistening on his body. He felt feverish. Someone was here, someone was watching. Something had woken him up, and the energy he was feeling was bad. Bumi also felt a gentle energy, like wind through a field. _Tenzin_. It had to be. Only his energy would be like that. And Bumi sensed his younger brother's fear.

He also sensed Appa's energy, which had shifted, forming protective and suspicious, like he too could sense someone was there when they shouldn't be. Heart pounding, the boy sat bolt upright, and jumped out of bed when the energy stayed. Then the evil presence itself was gone, though though some of it lingered, and Bumi felt Tenzin and Appa rush into the house.

Bumi grabbed and put on a pair of sweatpants and dashed down the stairs, two at time, until he reached the living room as Tenzin and their dog entered. The young Airbender looked shaken and paler than normal but unharmed. Appa still had a snarl on his face. Bumi went over to them. "Are you guys okay?"

Tenzin swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, we're alright." He scratched Appa's head to calm them both.

"What happened?" his older brother asked, and Tenzin explained what had occurred while he was meditating, the feeling of being watched, Appa growling his warning, the eyes.

"Whoever it was must have been there for a reason," Tenzin added. "They probably wanted to kidnap or kill me, but since Appa was there, they left us alone. Their presence felt... malicious and angry."

Bumi nodded. "I felt it too. That's what woke me up, the feeling that something was wrong. Who do you think it was?"

He sighed. "I don't know, Bumes. But I'll be glad to get away from everything. It's been crazy around here. I still can't believe that the maintenance man was killed at the high school. Stabbed in the back." The town had found out when the news came on yesterday around the time they had gotten home. It also explained Bumi's odd behavior when he felt pain. Ursa had been right: he was feeling what the person being stabbed was feeling. It was strange.

Bumi nodded, but before he could say anything, the boys heard someone walk down the stairs, and their father appeared, looking energetic. "Hi Dad," they greeted.

Aang looked at them. "Morning boys." He was about to walk into the kitchen when he did a double take at his oldest. "Bumi? What are you doing up so early? Normally you would sleep for at least another couple hours."

Bumi shifted slightly and thought as he spoke. "Uh, yeah. Well, I guess I'm just anxious to get going. You know, just to... get away from everything and... yeah." He shrugged, looking sheepish. The group had agreed to keep Bumi's abilities a secret for now, so no one outside knows of them, not even their parents. Bumi hated lying, but for now it was best to keep quiet.

Aang nodded, though he looked concerned. "Okay well, do you think you could wake Kya in an hour? We'll be leaving soon. We've got to take Appa to the kennel too." The dog had moved to Aang's side when the man had come down the stairs. Now he looked at his master dubiously as if unbelieving. Aang sensed the old dog's emotions and scratched his floppy ear.

Bumi grinned. "Sure, Dad. I can do that. No problem." Aang looked a little concerned, remembering how Kya woken Bumi up. What was his son planning? Did it involve Tenzin? By the way they were sharing grins, that was proof enough of their mischief. He went into the kitchen to make coffee and slice some apples for Appa. Today was going to be a great, and rather humorous, day.

_**Six Hours Later**_

They had made it to the mountains, the forest covering almost every bit of rock, forming a green shelter of leaves and bushes, which cast different shades of green and white, like a natural jewel on the earth. The middle mountain, way up high where it was almost impossible to see the top, was gray, but it sparkled as if diamonds resided within the stone itself as the sun shined down.

It was as majestic as Bumi remembered as he and his family climbed the base of a smaller mountain, and judging by his relatives looks, they were as stunned as he himself was. Bumi understood how Toph had appreciated the rocks, for they resembled strength and power. The sheer size was enough time make even the bravest person bow down to its might.

He only wished that Appa was there to enjoy it, for when he was younger, the dog used to bound up the hill and chase wildlife, not harming anything but enjoying himself nonetheless. Bumi felt his eyes prick, and he closed them tightly. Appa didn't have much time, and everyone knew it. He still remembered the look of sadness the dog had given everyone when they had dropped him off at the kennel, as if he understood his time on earth was coming to a close. It was heartbreaking.

Bumi took a deep breath and stood up with everyone else, for they had been taking a break, and was about to follow when his senses started tingling. Someone was here with them. Brows furrowed, he looked at the shadows on his right, where they were thick. The tingling became more powerful, and he strained his eyes. There was a darker shadow there. But oddly it wasn't threatening. In fact, it seemed more shy than anything else. Who was that?

The young Seer was about to investigate when his father called, "You okay, Bumes?" He looked up to see his family waiting for him a few yards away. Bumi blinked and looked back at the shadows, but whoever was there had gone.

Licking his lips he called back, "Yeah, Dad. I'm alright. I'm coming." Giving one last look, Bumi climbed up the slope, wondering who that had been and what they had wanted.

_**An Hour and a Half Later: Kya**_

One of Kya's favorite parts of camping was setting the tents up. There was something invigorating about building them, knowing they were going to stay in them for a full week. The two large tents, one blue and white, the other orange and yellow, were big enough to house four people. Kya and Katara got the blue one while the boys got the orange one. Good thing too, because Kya remembered the last time they shared the tent with Bumi. His snores had kept them up most of the night before they had sneaked off to sleep with Aang and Tenzin for the rest of the camp out.

She wiped her brow and looked to see how her family was doing. Her mother was gathering water from the fresh water stream they always camped near, using her Waterbending to fill everyone's water bottle and a pot for the soup she planned on cooking. It was one of the times Kya didn't mind eating vegetables like her her dad and Tenzin. Bumi was a little reluctant about eating like a rabbit, but after a couple more trips, he got used to it.

Kya looked over at him, who was taking the coolers out of the van, still a little miffed about what he and Tenzin did this morning. She had been about to wake up on her own when a breeze had blown through her room. She had sat up and walked over to the window, only to discover it was closed. She had thought her imagination was playing tricks on her. Then she had gone over to her door, opened it, and the next thing she knew, something wet and sticky spilled on her, causing her to shriek.

Bumi had come of his hiding place along with Tenzin, both grinning like idiots. "Time to wake up, Ky," he had said cheerfully.

She had looked at them in disbelief, suddenly understanding what had happened. Tenzin had made that breeze. She was covered in watered down honey. "Why you little-" It had been right then she noticed the bucket of feathers in Bumi's arms. She had raised her arms. "Don't you dare-"

"Now, Zin!" he had cried, turning the bucket over, which flew at Kya thanks to Tenzin's Airbending. She had covered her face when the feathers had come at her. When the wind had stopped, Kya had looked at herself. The feathers had made her feel like a chicken.

Her two brothers laughing had caught her attention, and they had backed up, chuckling, knowing what was going to happen then. Bumi had shrugged. "Dad did tell me to wake you up. He just never asked me to do it nicely." Then he and Tenzin had ran, for the enraged Waterbender had started chasing them, yelling how she was going to kill them. Aang and Katara, who had been packing their supplies in the van, had watched with amusement, knowing Kya's threat will never come to fruition.

Someone put a hand on her hair and plucked a feather that lingered. Katara came into her vision. "Thinking about the bird incident?" she asked, laughing to herself. She tried to be sympathetic, but it was too funny.

Her daughter sighed, annoyed. She thought all the feathers were gone. "I'm going to get back at them. Just watch; I swear I will! Annoying brothers."

Katara laughed, sitting down and letting the feather go, watching it fly away on a breeze before landing in the water. Then she said, "Don't be so hard on them. They were just having fun. They've been looking forward to this trip all year."

Kya crossed her arms. "Still! They should have tried waking me up like a normal person instead of embarrassing me."

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Like how you did a few days ago?"

Her daughter rolled her eyes. "Fine; point taken," she consented. Then she looked over at Bumi again, sitting alone on a rock, looking at the trees. Concern came into her being.

Katara followed her gaze and frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

The teenager shook her head. "I'm just wondering. Does Bumi seem more distracted than normal? Usually he would play with Tenzin and Dad when done unpacking."

Katara grabbed Kya's hand and squeezed it. "Maybe he has too much on his mind. Give him some time; Bumi will come around."

Kya nodded and looked over at Aang and Tenzin, who had made up the fire pit and was now twirling sticks in the air. She sighed. "I wish that was me."

Katara frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

The younger Waterbender gestured at the males, now moving an air ball between them. "That. They look so... so... _together_. Ever since Tenzin had shown signs of being an Airbender, Dad has been spending more of his time with him. It makes me feel like Bumi and I don't matter anymore." There was bitterness in voice, along with sadness. Voicing how she felt relieved her of some the weight that had been pressing on her chest.

Her mother looked at her sternly. "Now Kya, that's not being fair. Aang loves you and Bumi very much. He's just happy to have someone to train, who shares his abilities and beliefs. Don't be too hard on him." When her daughter remained silent, Katara thought for a few moments before saying, "Did you know that your father came to rescue me after I was kidnapped?"

Kya looked at her. "Well, yeah. I mean, details are a little sketchy, but everyone knows the story. But I don't know who had taken you. You and Dad never talk about it."

Katara nodded. "That's because we wanted the identity of the kidnapper secret, so we begged the judge to keep Jet's identity from reaching the papers."

Kya looked shocked. "Jet? Like, On Ji's husband? I thought you guys were friends."

"Not at the beginning. Jet had this crazy idea for revenge on Aang, since he was the one who put Jet's father in jail. Edwardo Jenks. From what I learned of him, he was a cold, cruel man who was obsessed with money and drinking. When your father was fourteen, the man had killed both of his parents while he was at school, and had attacked Aang when he was on his way home. The man had killed my mother when I was eight." Katara had to pause and wipe her eyes. It was hard talking about her mother, especially when she was dead.

One she had control again, Katara continued. "Anyway, Aang and Jenks had fought, and the man was put behind bars. Aang and Gyatso had moved to where we live now. We met during school, both fifteen, became close friends, and not long after, we became a couple." There was a dreamy look on her face, like she was remembering the day they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Kya was fascinated. It was rare of her mother to talk about her past. It suddenly made herself feel more connected to her parents.

The older Waterbender continued. "Things were going nicely for a while; but then Jet had tried to tear us apart, thinking he could get rid of us."

Kya gaped. "He tried to kill you?!" she whispered/yelled. How dare he!

Katara waved her hand. "It's all water under the bridge, now. Let me finish. It wasn't entirely Jet's fault. His mom had died from cancer when he was my age, around eight, and his dad was very abusive. Anyway, he had kidnapped me when the company, the Black Mamba, went down. Aang came, they fought, and when Jet was about to finish him off, I had managed to cut myself free and Bend oil into him, saving Aang. When we were embracing, Jet got up and was about to stab your father in the back. I pushed your father out of the way, and got this as a result."

She pointed at the long white scar on her collarbone, and Kya stared at it. That wound could have killed her. But how... "How are you alive?" she asked with a mixture of awe and horror.

Her mother shrugged. "I keep asking myself that. The Spirits must have given me another chance. Aang told me he had been praying for me to come back. The next thing I knew, I was awake. In the end, Jet had realized his mistake, took time for it, and came back a changed man. We've been friends ever since."

Kya took a long time to process everything her mother had just told her. It was a lot to take in. Both of her parents had been willing to sacrifice for each other in order to safe their other half. Her blue eyes looked over to her father and brother, who were lying down, watching the leaves sway in the light breeze. Her father was a hero, just like the stories told. Her mother was just as brave, like they had been told.

Katara hugged Kya. "Your father has been through a lot. He went far to get to this point. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be alive, and you kids wouldn't be here. Aang's sacrificed a lot for this family. Don't ever feel like he's abandoned you. Always remember that he will be there, no matter what happens."

She nodded, warm in her mother's loving embrace. "Thanks, Mom. I love you." Katara gave a squeeze, kissed Kya's forehead and smiled at her before they released one another and went back to their jobs.

_**Later That Night: Bumi**_

Bumi lay awake, listening to the light snores of his brother and father. Nature's sounds also echoed throughout the forest; an owl hooted, the river bubbling, a light breeze ruffling the trees leaves. Normally it would help the boy sleep; but Bumi couldn't, for he was thinking about earlier today, when he sensed a presence. He wondered who it had been, or if it was just his imagination. He sighed, unsure.

Then his senses started tingling like they always did when someone special was near. A Bender. But their energy was strange, unknown and foreign. It was unlike any Bender he had come into contact with. He looked over at Tenzin and Aang. His dad stirred a little but didn't wake. Probably having a dream, since there was a small smile on his face, barely noticeable in the faint light.

The sound of a twig snapping caught his attention. Heart pounding and senses tingling like crazy, Bumi slowly stood up and opened the flap, running the zipper down as quietly as he could. The last thing he needed was to wake the others. He stepped out into the night. Thinking for a moment, he turned back to the tent and grabbed a flashlight before closing the tent again behind him.

Bumi turned it on, keeping the beam away from the tents, and looked around, shining the light into the trees. A shadow shifted on his right, and he swung the light in that direction. His Seer senses buzzed, and the shadow seemed to leap away from the light, running away through the woods. Using his powers more than the flashlight, Bumi ran after it, determined to catch this mysterious person.

After a few minutes of running, he stopped, out of breath. Hands on knees, Bumi panted, trying to get his breathing back under control. Once he did, the teenager swung his light around. The shadow seemed to have disappeared. But he knew better, for his powers were screaming at him. He slowly walked backwards to the left, feigning ignorance as he looked in the opposite direction. When he was close enough, Bumi turned the light off, turned, and jumped.

There was a yelp as he collided with someone, and they tried to get away; but Bumi already had the person pinned down. They struggled, but he was stronger and only tightened his grip. Then the person, realizing it was futile, stopped and whimpered. Then they begged, "Don't hurt me! I mean you no harm! Please don't turn me in!" It was a boy's voice, definitely scared. He sounded younger than Bumi himself, maybe thirteen or fourteen. What did he mean by turning him in? Was he a criminal? No; Bumi sensed nothing malicious from the boy. Only fear and shyness.

He loosened his group slightly, but not enough for the kid to escape. "Who are you?" Then a thought occurred to him. "It was you who had been following us, wasn't it? What do you want? Where did you come from?"

The boy swallowed, nervous. "Yes. I did follow you. If you let me go, I'll explain the best I can."

Bumi frowned; then said, "Only if you promise not to run away again. If you do, I'll come after you again." He knew he was scaring the kid more, but he needed answers.

The unusual Bender nodded. "I promise." Bumi waited a few more seconds; then let go and stood up, tense and ready in case the boy decided to make a run for it. But he didn't. He stood up slowly, rubbing his back and wincing. "Jeez, did you have to pounce that hard? I thought my back was broken."

Bumi had to press his lips together to keep from chuckling. The kid had a sense of humor. Maintaining his serious expression, he examined the boy before him. The kid was dark skinned, hair as black at midnight with no moon or stars, dark eyes which might have been brown had there been more light besides the waning moon. He said, "Okay. I need answers. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The boy sighed. "Well, to start with, my name's Matt, short for Matthew. I live in a cabin a few miles away from here with my twin sister, Melisa. We've been here for years." He wouldn't make eye contact.

Bumi narrowed his eyes. "I'm Bumi." Might as well be formal. It was only fair. Then he asked, "How old are you?"

He looked up through his lashes. "Fourteen."

Well, he got that part right. "Where are your parents? You don't expect me to believe they would leave two kids alone in the woods."

Matt looked away again. "I haven't seen my parents in a long time. They died in fire when me and Mel were only two years old. When we were old enough, my uncle dropped us off here. We haven't seen him since." A vague sadness engulfed him like a blanket, one that Bumi felt.

The young Seer paused. That was unexpected. "I'm sorry," he said. What else was he supposed to say?

Matt shrugged. "Don't worry about it. We barely remember them. How can you miss something if you never had it, let alone remember it? Anyway, you wanted to know why I was following you." Bumi nodded. "Well, as weird as this is gonna sound, it all started with a dream when I was ten. I dreamt of meeting a boy who can sense people like me. It's hard to explain, but I had the feeling that this person could make a difference in the world of Bending. And you guys have been coming around, so being curious, I followed you sometimes. My last dream occured the night before, and the moment I saw you again on the trail, I knew you were the one from my dream. I've been trying to get your attention ever since."

Bumi licked his lips, thinking about what Matt had informed. He started pacing. Something about Matt seemed familiar; he was Bender, that much was clear. But his energy is different from what the four elements felt like. Stopping, Bumi faced him again. "Okay, I'll bite. What exactly do you Bend? I've been around Benders all my life, but never had I met one with energy like yours. The energy for air is free; water energy is flowing; earth energy is stubborn; and fire energy is relentless. But what I feel from you is..." He paused, trying to come up with a word or phrase that describes Matt's power. "Vague, blurry, almost ghost like."

Matt shifted on his feet, looking uncomfortable. "Well, that's one way of putting it." When Bumi raised an eyebrow, he sighed and gestured at Bumi's flashlight. "It would be better if I showed you. Turn that on and place your hand in front of it. I'll give a demonstration."

Bumi hesitated; then did what he was told, turning the flashlight on and placing his hand under the beam, creating a shadowy version of his limb. He saw Matt staring at it in concentration. Then he raised his hand near the shadow and... _moved_ it. Bumi gasped, watching the hand move left and right, and he wasn't even doing it! He was still staring as Matt said, "I can control shadows. I can enlarge it." He did so to a point where the light was almost gone. "Shrink it." He made it the size of a pebble. "And lastly..." Then Bumi felt his hand move along with the shadow. He tried to stop it, but he couldn't. As panic started setting in, Matt released his control, and the limb belonged to Bumi again. He dropped the flashlight and cradled his hand, flexing it, trying not show how shaken he was. Matt finished in a somber tone, "I can control people by their shadows alone."

Bumi looked pale and felt clammy as he stared at his hand. "Shadowbending," he whispered. The boy was a...

Matt nodded like he read Bumi's thought. "Shadowbender. Like you, Benders like me are rare. There are only a few of us that exist."

Another thought occurred to him and he slowly looked at Matt. "Wait a minute. You had said you have a twin sister. Since you control shadows, can she control... light?"

The Shadowbender nodded. "Yes. Melisa can control light. It's a little like Firebending. But the difference is light is energy on its own. Fire is a force. Besides, light is bit harder to control. Even she had hard time getting it right." He paused; then said, "Shadows are said to be the dark side of everyone. That's true. Even the most nicest person can be dangerous. It depends if that person let's their shadow overcome their light. You'd be surprised by how much danger there really is in the world. Trust me; I should know."

Bumi studied him for a few moments before saying, "When I caught you, you said not to turn you in. Why? What did you mean by that?"

Matt sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well, because of my... abilities, people assume I could be dangerous. Not that I blame them. The reason there are so few of us is because my ancestors had used their Shadowbending to kill and steal. The ones that were caught, even the innocent ones, were tried and put to death. The only ones who really got mercy were the Lightbenders, considering they were the 'angels'." He had air quoted the word angels like he begged to differ. Matt shook his head. "Anyway, that's probably why my uncle left us here; to protect us or save his own skin."

"Maybe it was for both," Bumi added.

The Shadowbender shrugged. "Maybe." Then his brow furrowed as he gazed around. "It's morning."

Bumi looked around too, but couldn't tell for it was still dark out. "How can you tell?" he asked curiously.

"The shadows are shifting. They always do when morning comes. I have to go. Melisa will be up as soon as the light from sun appears." He was about to leave when he turned back and added, "Can you keep our conversation to yourself? At least until tell I my sister?"

He looked unsure but nodded. "But you do realize that I'll have to tell my friends. They have as much right to know."

Matt bit his lip before sighing. "Only after I send a message."

"How?"

"The shadows will help me. But for now, I have to go. Melisa will be worried."

"How do you plan on getting back in time?" He was curious; no one can hardly blame him after learning of a different kind of Bender.

Again he said, "The shadows will help. They can make a kind of portal for me to go through to get from one destination to another. But the shadows have to be thick, otherwise it's pretty much useless." Matt stopped and cocked his as if something was talking to him, then sighed. "I have to go. Later, Bumi. We'll see each other soon." With that, he turned, manipulated the shadows so it swirled, and stepped through, disappearing completely before the shadow leaped away up the hill, vanishing from sight.

The Energy Bender stood there for a minute, making sure Matt was gone. He didn't feel anything. Then sighing, Bumi walked back to camp, suddenly tired. At least now he knew what had been bothering him since they got here. A Shadowbender. Who knew?

When he got back to his bed roll, he collapsed and fell to sleep instantly, mind going blank like a TV being turned off, temporarily forgetting his encounter.

**Whoa that was looking! Over 8,000 words! Holy Poseidon! Or was it Apollo? Naw, his poems aren't exactly good. *sun shines on me enough to make me melt* Sorry! *reverted back to normal* Anyway, I'm going to put a new chapter on this story every week, since the chapters are longer, and I don't want people to think I quit on it. I haven't! What do you think of this chapter? Good, I hope. Leave a review please!**


	5. Chapter Four: Loss of a Beloved Friend

_**Two Days Later: The Forest: Aang**_

It was early in the morning, the crack of dawn, and the Airbender and his son were meditating by the river, the water chuckling gently over the rocks, their backs to the sun as it slowly climbed the eastern sky. Aang had never felt more at peace than at this moment. He was with his family, they were having fun, away from the demands of life, just enjoying nature and the calm that permeated the air.

Yet...

Exhaling, Aang opened his eyes and dropped his hands. Yet there was something almost... dangerous about this calm, like that of a storm before it hits. Something had happened. He didn't know, but Aang was certain it had something to do with his children. He looked over at Tenzin, who was still in a meditative pose, a spitting image of himself. Despite the fun they had, his youngest child seemed distracted, even though he tried to hide it.

Aang looked over at the tents where his other kids and his wife was still sleep, oblivious to the world outside. Kya and Bumi had been distracted as well, but they never talk about it. Katara had tried to talk to them too, to find out what they were thinking, which yielded the same results: they had something to do, going for walks, changing the subject. Whatever they were thinking about, Aang and his wife knew it must not be good. But they gave up their attempts to get the truth out of them. If they want to talk, they will in their own time.

Using his Airbending, Aang got to his feet and walked away, grabbed the tin kettle, and filled it with water from the clear stream. After placing the kettle on the metal stand above the smal fire pit, he added some timber and pulled out a box of matches. Opening it, Aang pulled a match out, struck it on the side, and threw it into the timber, watching as the flame grew and consumed the wood and paper. Then he lifted the lid of the kettle, opened a knapsack at his waist, pulled out and opened a clear bag with blueberries and mint, and added the contents into the quickly heating water.

After everything was put away, Aang opened a container and pulled out a bag of pecan, shortbread cookies, eating them and watching the dancing flames. He let his thoughts wonder, and as usual, his mind went back to Appa, of how forlorn his beloved pet had looked when they left him. Everyday he had been getting weaker, no matter how much Katara heals him or of what nutrition he got. He was old, they knew, and it was hard watching him lie so still he almost appeared dead. But Appa had told him that he was okay, that he didn't want to be put to sleep, and Aang had consented to the dog's wishes.

The kettle started whistling, and at that moment, Katara walked out of her tent, wearing a sweatshirt and white shorts. While Aang grabbed the upright wooden handle, his wife snuck over and grabbed the cookies, darted to the other side of the fire, and started eating them. "Hey!" Aang complained, still holding the kettle. "No fair, Kat!"

Swallowing a cookie she answered, "All's fair in love and war. Remember that, Aang?" Smirking she added, "Besides, these are my favorite, which, I might add, came from _my_ pack."

Aang shrugged, grinning cheekily. "Not my fault. You're the one who got me into eating them in the first place. Besides, I was hungry." Having put a hand mitten on and placing two cups on the ground, he poured the tea and set the kettle aside. After taking off the glove and picking the mugs up, the Airbender walked over to his wife and handed her one, which she accepted gratefully.

She grinned as the aroma touched her nose, making her breathe deeply. "Blueberry and mint?" she asked, watching her husband sit again.

He nodded, Airbending his tea to cool it before sipping the warm liquid. It sent a pleasant shiver shown his body, warming him in the cool morning that existed in the mountains. He grinned at her. "Why are you up so early? Normally you'd wait another hour or two before waking."

Katara shrugged and sipped her drink. "I just felt like it. It's so nice this morning, and I didn't want to miss the sun rising." She nodded at her youngest child, still meditating and seemingly in a different world. "But as usual, you and Tenzin are up earlier than the rest of us. How you can wake up before dawn these days is beyond me."

Aang playfully frowned at her. "In case you've forgotten, Katara, you used to wake up before dawn when we were teenagers. What happened there?"

The Waterbender raised a brow. "I got pregnant." She drank some tea before adding, "Three times, if you remember. I got used to sleeping in after morning sickness had passed." She noticed the grin that broke out on her husband's face and lowered her cup. "What's so funny, Mr. Montauk? Is it amusing to know you got me pregnant three times?"

He snorted. "It's not my fault that happened. In case you weren't aware of it, you went with it the whole way. Besides, you can't blame me for being attractive." He winked at her in that boyish way of his.

Katara laughed. "Shut up, Air Head," she teased, blushing at the memory of their love when shared. It was moments like those that made some nights worth living. They both were very dedicated to each others happiness. The blush starting to fade, Katara nodded towards Tenzin again. "You should learn to keep your voice down. Tenzin might be meditating but he's not deaf."

Before Aang could answer, Tenzin's voice spoke up. "Yeah, and I heard every word." His parents looked at him as he stood up and sat on the ground next to his dad. "Can we change the subject? It's awkward having to listen to what you guys talk about." Then he sniffed the air and a sparkle came into his eyes. "Is that blueberry and mint tea?"

His father smiled and lifted the kettle, which had cooled, and dusted the bottom off before placing it above the fire again, knowing his son would want some without asking. "How was your meditation?" he asked.

Tenzin grinned. "It was nice. I felt like I was away from the world, enjoying a freedom that seemed always out of reach. I felt like I was flying. Know what I mean?" His father nodded, and the kettle started whistling once more. Tenzin went into a box and pulled out a mug, waiting patiently. With the glove back on, Aang removed kettle from the fire and poured it into the cup.

He grinned. "Yes I do know. It's one of the most-"

"Calmest techniques in the world," his son finished with a glimmer of pride in his eyes. Aang laughed and ruffled the kid's hair before finishing his cup to have another. It was then Tenzin noticed what his mother was eating and asked, "May I have some, Mom?" Shaking her while smiling, Katara handed him bag and finished her tea.

_**That Afternoon: Bumi**_

It was lunch time, and the family sat around the fire, eating the veggie stew Aang and Katara had made while joking and swapping stories. Bumi had never felt at peace until they had left their home behind, and he was enjoying it to the fullest. He hadn't heard anything from the mysterious Shadowbender, but he knew the kid would show himself again once the message had been sent. Bumi was slightly curious about how Matt would accomplish the task but pushed it aside for now. When the message comes, it will in its own time.

For now, however, it was time for fun, especially when they leave in a couple of days. His thoughts were interrupted when his mother put her bowl down and said, "How about we go to the pond? Maybe practice for a while."

Tenzin smiled. "That sounds fun. Maybe we could have a sparring match." He looked up at his father with pleading eyes. "Can we, Dad?" Kya and Bumi shared a look and voiced in their pleas. It did sound fun, and the siblings felt it was time to train again anyway. They never know when they might need their skills.

Aang looked at his wife, and she shrugged before turning to the kids. "I guess we could, but only if you guys promise not to injure anyone. Let's not forget what happened last time." Her children nodded, remembering how they had to cancel their trip because Bumi accidently broke his leg from landing wrong after Kya had flung him into the air. Not pleasant. He remembered the sheer agony that had ripped through him. The incident happened a little over a year ago, and from the throbbing emanating from his right leg, it remembered too. Hopefully it won't happen this time.

_**The Pond: Half An Hour Later**_

The pond, which was more like a miniature lake, was in a fairly large clearing on the far right, the clearing circular in shape, trees surrounding it like the Guard. There was a gentle breeze, lightly ruffling the grass like an ocean of green. The family was practicing and reviewing what moves they had and were willing to use. Kya and Katara did some warm ups with a sphere of water; Aang and Tenzin traded light blows with air; and as for Bumi he was practicing his fighting forms while secretly practicing his Energy Bending.

He knew it was risky training it when around other Benders, even Ursa had said so; but she had also told him to keep practicing as long as he was hiding it away. Besides, Bumi had the feeling he was going to need it, and soon. At some point, he'll have to tell his parents about his strange abilities. He hated lying to them. It didn't feel right.

"Okay, guys!" his father called, bringing Bumi out of his thoughts. "Let's get started. Kya, Tenzin; you guys first. Remember to be fair. Get ready." Bumi relinquished his hold on a mental exercise to watch as his siblings took their stances. A few heartbeats passed as Tenzin and Kya studied each other. Then their dad called, "Fight," and their battle commenced.

Kya made the first move by gathering tentacles in the octopus form and flung one at her brother, who jumped high in the air and sliced downward, cutting the watery limb in half. Tenzin landed with a flourish and gathered up the winds before hurling the stream towards his sister. She gathered four of the now seven limbs and froze them together in front to create a thick shield before ducking down just as the winds hit. Bumi watched all this with fascination. He could feel the energy emanating from his siblings as they exchanged blows. His own energy wanted to tap into theirs, to know how strong it really was, but he kept it within himself. Ursa had warned him it could be dangerous to do such a thing, especially when it involved other Benders. Better to practice with plants first before people.

The young Waterbender melted her shield and gathered water to skate on, looking for a weak point in Tenzin's imaginative armor. She threw in a few water whips, but her brother kept evading her attacks. Finally she stopped and created a ring of water around them. Bumi knew what she was doing; if Tenzin didn't have much room, attacking would be almost impossible. It was a good trick, and from the panicked look on his younger brother's face, it was working. However, Tenzin wasn't about to give up. He gathered air into ball and slowly expanded it.

Kya looked in disbelief as the sphere engulfed him. Then with a cry, the kid blew the ring apart, the droplets turning to ice in the winds chill. Bumi and his parents blocked their eyes from the man made storm. When the gusts died away, all three looked up and saw Kya and Tenzin standing up. They looked dazed but unharmed.

Aang broke the silence. "Let's call it even for you two. Nice work." Tenzin and Kya beamed at him before walking to the pond to relax. The older Airbender gestured for his wife to follow him. In the center of the clearing, they both took stances and Aang nodded to Bumi. "You tell us when, Bumes."

Bumi grinned and stepped back. It wasn't often they got to see their parents battle. But whenever they did, it was an amazing show. He lifted his hand, waited a few heartbeats, then called, "Fight!"

The battle happened almost exactly as when Tenzin and Kya had done it, but with more grace and accuracy. As they exchanged blows, their moves almost made them seem more like they were dancing rather than fighting. It was beautiful and dangerous all at the same time. Bumi knew they could never hurt one another, but if they ever needed to fight again, they would do so if their friends and family were harmed or threatened.

When it seemed as if no one was going to win, Aang did a sneaky thing. With the aid of his Airbending, he flew into the air to avoid a water whip, flipped, and landed behind Katara. She twirled around to attack but found that her wrists caught by her husband's hands, halting her. She gazed into his sparkling gray eyes, both breathing heavily on their flushed faces. "I believe, Mrs. Montauk, that I am the winner this time." Then he kissed her lightly, which she returned, letting the water drop with a splash.

She was about to get into it when her muddled brain remembered where they were and released the kiss, smacking his chest lightly as she did so. "Dang it, Aang," Katara complained. "Why did you do that? I was about to beat you until you pulled that stunt."

Aang chuckled at his wife's pouting face. "I couldn't let you win, now could I? Besides, I thought you would like a little reprieve. It was all I could think of." He leaned in closer so their children won't hear what he said next. "Maybe when we get home, we could continue our activities."

Katara rolled her eyes. "You're insatiable," she whispered. "Don't you have better things to think of other than that?"

He shrugged unashamedly. "Not when it comes to you." He winked and she laughed before lightly kissing his cheek and backing away, heading over to the lake like pond to cool down. Clearing his throat, coming out of his thoughts, he said, "Bumi, Tenzin, your turn..."

* * *

All afternoon was training and fighting with breaks in between fights; Bumi and Tenzin, the Airbender being the winner; Kya and Aang, the Waterbender winning, which she seemed pleased about, yet Bumi suspected their father let her win; Katara and Tenzin, the boy winning, which had shocked their mother; now, this final dual, Bumi against Kya.

His heart was pounding as he observed his sister's smug face. She clearly believed she was going to be the winner of this fight, thinking that she had more fighting experience than he did. Bumi wasn't about to let happen by showing how wrong she was. When their father called, "Fight," Bumi ducked as Kya tried to water whip him. He had to get in close to a point where Waterbending was impossible. She would hurt herself if she tried to attack at close range. Grabbing his boomerang, which he had brought with him for this very reason, he waited as Kya attacked again, flinging ice shards in his direction. Again he dodged, moving closer to her with every move.

His awareness sharpened like they always did when fighting or practicing. Bumi could make out tiny, subtle differences as the fight went on: the tensing muscles as Kya shifted before attacking; the pulse beating at her temple. He could also feel his sister's energy as it shifted to obey her commands, along with her frustration at not having landed a blow to his body. It was exactly what he wanted. The more angry a person got, the more sloppy their attacks became.

When he was close enough, timing it as his sister was about to prepare another attack, Bumi threw his boomerang at her. Kya was caught unawares, and one of the ends of the weapon hit her shoulder, making her cry out and lose her control on the water. While she was distracted, he ran, closed the remaining space, and just as she was about to gather water, grabbed her wrist, twisted and ducked behind her, taking her arm with him, and quickly wrapped his other arm around her neck. Both breathing heavily, they stayed in that position; then Bumi grinned in triumph and said, "I win." He felt Kya swallow before nodding slightly, albeit grudgingly. He let her go and backed away, his family gaping openly at him. He shrugged. "It was all I could do to win."

Katara cleared her throat. "Yes, well. Nice work." Looking up at the sky, which was turning pink and purple with the sunset, she added, "Alright everyone. Let's head back to camp. We'll have some dinner, then it's lights out. We leave the day after tomorrow." Taking Aang's hand, she led the way back, and Bumi, who had almost forgotten about their home during training, felt his stomach drop. He wasn't ready to go back. He knew, deep in his bones, that something unpleasant was waiting for them when they returned. He didn't know what it was, but Bumi knew with absolute certainty it was going to darken their lives.

_**Two Days Later: The Trip Home**_

They were two hours away from returning home, and they had made a pit stop to get gas in the car. It was late in the morning, almost afternoon, and clouds boiled in the distance, growing larger and more menacing as time slipped by. Bumi was sitting on the grass, watching the storm come closer. Aang and Katara were inside the store, paying for the pump, Kya was asleep in the van, and Tenzin was meditating again. They had packed up at dawn, wanting to get a head start on home; everyone was still sleepy except for Aang and Tenzin, both being the early birds of the family. But Bumi was too hyped up to relax, his body tensed as if waiting for a fight.

As they got closer to home, Bumi's sense of doom became more potent, like the storm was happening inside himself as well. It frustrated him that he couldn't figure out what was going to happen. He didn't have any dreams the pass couple of days, but that didn't help him at all. Bumi's anxiety made him feel as if he were about to jump out of his skin. And he almost did so when Tenzin sat next to him. Placing a hand on his chest, over his pounding heart, Bumi said, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Tenzin raised a brow. "That's putting it a bit over the top, don't you think?" When Bumi remained silent, only continued to frown at him, he sighed and asked, "What's going on with you, Bumes? Ever since the training session, you've been acting strangely, pulling yourself away from us, even more so than usual."

Bumi looked away from his brother's knowing gray gaze, silently cursing himself for being so obvious. The last thing he wanted was for his family to worry. He thought he had been subtle about going into himself; but Tenzin proved once again that he can tell when something was amiss. Knowing that lying was not going to work here, Bumi sighed and said, "Something's wrong." Running a hand through his hair he added, "I don't know what will happen, but I know it's going to change everything for us. When we get home, it's going to happen. I can feel it." He looked at Tenzin's grave face, and with understanding dawning asked, "You can feel it too, can't you?"

The Airbender looked at the clouds, which was over halfway to where they sat, and nodded. "I've been having that feeling for a few days now." He looked at the ground, played with the grass. "Something's stirring; something evil." He took a breath and pulled his knees to his chest and glanced at his older brother. "It has something to do with what had happened at the schools. The power outages weren't normal. It never happens unless there was a severe thunderstorm; everyone knows that. Someone had cut the power off on purpose. It's the only explanation. The question is: why?"

Bumi shrugged. "Maybe it was a warning, a way to get our attention. You're right; someone cut the power off for a reason, and I think it was in warning. Who would want to warn us though? Did they want us to know that our lives are in danger? Are they threatening us with murder, like when they had killed the maintenance man? Who's doing this?"

Tenzin frowned. "I don't know." He turned his head when he heard the store door open, watched as his parents came out with a couple of bags, narrowed his eyes with speculation, and added, "But I have the feeling Mom and Dad do. They had acted strange the afternoon when we had returned from Ursa's. Remember how they reacted when we came home? They had looked... uncomfortable, like they always did when lying. They're hiding something."

The Energy Bender nodded in agreement as Aang called, "Come on, boys. We're leaving!" He and their mother got into the car and he started it, both waiting for them to come.

Bumi looked back at Tenzin with a sigh. "Back to the real world?" he asked sarcastically.

He sighed too and nodded. "Back to the real world. Let's just hope we can handle it." He Airbended himself off the ground and held a hand out to his brother, who accepted it and stood up. Then both went into the car, settled in, and their dad drove on. The clouds boiled overhead, gathering its strength as if it, too, knew that danger was near.

**_Half An Hour From Home_**

Bumi thought about everything he and Tenzin had talked about. They both knew something dangerous was lurking in the shadows, a cold and foreboding presence waiting to ambush them when they least expect it. He looked out the window where the trees, buildings, and grass flashed by without really seeing anything. His mind raced with questions to which he had no answers to.

Then he looked over at his mother, who was playing with her long hair. Bumi knew she was worrying about something, and he wondered if she knew what might happen when they got home. He got the distinct impression that she and Aang were hiding something from him, Kya, and Tenzin. Maybe Katara felt something was amiss. He'll have to talk to her later to find out what.

Along the way they made stops to use the bathroom or eat something before moving on. Kya had woken up a little while ago, anticipation on her face as they neared home. Bumi knew how she felt. Camping was fun and all, but home is always where the heart stays. At the same time, however, he dreaded going back, for the sense of doom enveloped him like an impenetrable darkness. Glancing at his father, he could see the tension in his hands that clutched the wheel, like he had the same feeling of danger.

On their way to the house, they stopped by the kennel and picked Appa up, who all but bounded out of the cage at the sight of his family. He gave everyone licks and happy barks. The one he showered most with love was Bumi, knocking him to the ground and licking his face, the young master laughing and trying to get their pet to calm down. When he did, everyone said their farewells and thank you's before walking out the door, Appa close on their heels.

In the vehicle, the dog sat in between Tenzin and Bumi, panting heavily, a doggy grin on his long face. Kya was texting one of her friends, probably asking what they did in the week she had been in the mountains. Their dad hadn't allowed technology to be used during their camping time, so she was eager to use her phone once more. Tenzin was lying back, his head resting on the seat, and Bumi was petting Appa, feeling his side heave with every pant. He never felt so happy in his life. The dog was something familiar in the murky waters that was the future; a solid presence in an otherwise unstable place.

He wondered how his friends were doing. Bumi knew Jade was out with her parents on a trip to see her cousins out of town, and wouldn't be back until tomorrow at least. The knowledge left him feeling an ache in his chest, only further confirming that he really liked, liked _liked_, her. Bumi wondered if she liked him back, and hoped that she did. He wouldn't mind having her as his girlfriend. Bumi's heart started hammering painfully in his chest. Appa looked at him almost smug, like the dog knew what he was thinking, and the young master blushed before looking away. The dog sneezed lightly, and Aang chuckled when the dog gave his thoughts to him.

Bumi looked his father. "What's so funny?"

Aang looked in the rearview mirror with a grin. "Appa was just sharing his thoughts." Since their meeting, Aang's and Appa's way of communication had grown stronger; so strong that thoughts started passing through their minds. Sometimes it seemed they were closer than just dog and owner.

His gaze lingered on the red of his son's face before looking forward. "You look a little flushed there, buddy. Are you thinking about someone?" He sounded like he knew already, and that made the Energy Bender blush more. It felt like liquid fire was burning his face. Darn the dog!

Bumi scowled best he could under the circumstances. "No!" he denied, crossing his arms and slumping into his seat. He knew lying would not get him out of this mess, but he didn't want people to call out his bluff if he could help it. Yet his father continued to look knowingly at his son, like he knew the bluff. Bumi had always failed at lying, and someone usually calls that fact out.

Sure enough... "You're not a very good liar, Bumes," Kya called from the back. She put her phone down and glanced in his direction. "When you lie, your voice rises, and you don't look people in the eye. Those are your biggest giveaways." She smiled, looking smug. "Admit it; you like Jade!"

Bumi looked back and glared; then turned back to the window. "So what if that's true?" he challenged.

There was laughter as Aang pulled up in their driveway. "Alright, Ky; give Bumi a break." Turning the ignition off after parking he added, "Let's get this stuff in the house, then maybe we could go for a swim out back." There were voices of agreement and the family exited the vehicle. The moment Bumi touched ground, Appa and Tenzin following, his senses tingled with familiarity, and Appa's growl confirmed it. Danger.

Everyone froze, and a split second before it happened, Bumi yelled, "Tenzin, look out!" and knocked him down as a fire ball streamed towards his younger brother from the trees. It hit the car and fizzled out, leaving a smudge. They scrambled up and took a stance as their family did. A few seconds later, people in black, at least ten of them, stormed out into the open. Heart pounding, Bumi's powers indicated there were four Firebenders. Then the enemy was upon them.

Aang blasted a gust of wind, knocking three of them down, creating a gap; Tenzin dodged as one of the Non Benders tried punching him down; Katara and Kya had some water from the large pond and were flinging tentacles and ice shards; as for Bumi, he was doing hand to hand combat with two men. Appa was barking madly, and a couple of fighters flinched.

A Firebender jumped and kicked a flame at Katara, who created a water shield and the ball of fire went out with a great hiss. She countered then with a graceful water whip, knocking down another; but they would jump up a few moments later. They were too strong.

Tenzin created a little whirlwind around him and yelled, "Kya! Water Tube!" She nodded and struck down her opponent. The Waterbender knew what he was talking about: it was a move they had practiced when everyone trained together. She gathered water, ducked a fire ball, and added the liquid to Tenzin's winds. The two elements churned, froth foaming where they meet. It was beautiful; even the enemy looked awed and flabbergasted. Then Tenzin cried, "Duck!" and his family hit the ground as he extended the funnel, catching the blacks by surprise. The typhoon hit them, they fell under its strength, and lie still.

The water evaporated, and the Airbender collapsed to his knees with a groan. His family rushed over and checked on him. Although a little pale and out of breath, he was okay. Bumi felt relieved. They were safe. He had thought it would be worse. Then his spine tingled, and as he turned around, someone was sitting up and aiming a gun at him. As he looked, the man fired; but before Bumi could move, Appa was leaping in front of him, and a dart embedded itself into the old dog's chest. He landed with yelp of pain, and was still for three seconds before he started convulsing.

"Appa, no!" Bumi cried, rushing to his dog, muttering denials as he sank on his knees and started rubbing the soft fur, trying to comfort his suddenly sick friend. His hand shaking and tears threatening to spill, he said, "Don't worry, buddy. You're going be okay; I promise. You'll be alright." But he knew his reassurances were false. Whatever was in that dart was killing his old friend. Enemies forgotten, even the one who had tried to shoot him, who seemed about as incredulous, Bumi buried his head in Appa's fur as his family gathered in mourning. "Please, Appa," he whispered. "Please don't die. I need you, buddy."

Whimpering made him look up, tears falling, his eyes connecting with the old wise brown eyes he had come to know growing up, and memories of them together flashed; Bumi at three years old being licked in the face while playing; discovering the kittens; playing fetch until Appa was too old; sitting in front of the fire every winter that he could remember; coming home to his excited barking; going to the mountains; all flashing in seconds that seemed like eternity, leading up to where the dog had intercepted the dart that would have killed his young master.

Then Bumi felt Appa's emotions, all good. He was not afraid to die; he did what he had to do to protect his family. The boy felt love, all encompassing and without reserve for every member. He swallowed thickly and choked out, "I love you too, Appa. Never forget that. We all love you." The dog seemed to smile, and after one more convulsion, his breath left him in a sigh, and the light faded from his eyes. Appa, the greatest pet, person, canine, and friend, was dead.

Bumi clenched his eyes shut, and sobbed into Appa's fur, gripping it. From the sniffles coming from around, he knew his family was crying as well. He felt his heart shatter, tiny fragments puncturing his lungs, making breathing difficult. Through his grief, Bumi felt his skin tingle unpleasantly, and suddenly remembered the enemy. The one who had attacked them; the one who had tried to kill them; the one who had taken Appa away from him; the one who had ruined their lives.

Looking up with red eyes, Bumi glared heatedly at them as they stood up slowly, still in a bit of a daze. His breathing heavy, the Energy Bender stood too, his angry gaze never leaving the blacks. Tenzin, knowing what his brother was about, said, "No, Bumi! Don't do it!" His brother ignored him.

Kya took a try. "Tenzin's right, Bumes! This isn't the answer! Revenge isn't going to bring Appa back. Please don't!" He said nothing to her pleas, didn't give any sign he heard her.

Bumi started walking away from them, and Aang, who was incredulous, as was Katara, stood up and called, "Bumi stop!" He started toward him, but Bumi raised his hand without looking, and his father ran into an opulent wall, causing him to stagger back. Katara caught him, and they, Tenzin, and Kya stood in a bubble of the stuff, watching through the clear colorful sphere as the fifteen year old boy walked before the enemy. Aang placed his hand on the force field. "What is this thing?"

Katara looked both with awe and horror as the pieces fit inside her mental puzzle. "It can't be," she whispered.

Her husband looked at her for a moment; then understanding made his eyes widen. He gaped at their first son. "You mean he's...?" Katara nodded slowly, still watching Bumi. He frowned. "We can't let him do this. It could kill him!"

He was about to take a stance when Kya grabbed his arm. He looked at her and she shook her quickly. "That's a really bad idea, Dad. His energy is what's holding us in place. If you attack it, you'll hurt him." Aang looked back at Bumi as he stopped and raised his hands, feeling torn. He shut his eyes and nodded stiffly before watching the scene unfold.

Bumi, with hands raised to his sides, glared at the men who had done so much damage. From the corner of his eye, he saw one of the Firebenders create a flame, looked at it, felt the energy, and took it, leaving the Firebender gaping at his empty hand when the flame extinguished. He tried again, but Bumi took the power once more, feeding his own supply.

Bumi knew that what he was about to do might kill him, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to show the mistake these people made for attacking his home, his family, and killing someone who had become close to him since childhood. Already he could feel his powers eating away at his strength, but that wasn't going to stop him from doing this, from teaching these monsters a lesson. If he died, it would be for a good cause.

When the Firebender failed to bring a flame to life, he glared at the boy, gave a cry, and charged, his companions following. Bumi closed his eyes, gathered energy from the trees closest to him, and his eyes snapped opened. But instead of his usual eye color, they glowed a brilliant white, colors dancing in specks. The enemy faltered, watching as Bumi's hands filled with the same colorful, white light as his eyes.

Then he gave a yell and threw the spheres outward, both extending until they became one and reached out to the enemy, knocking them into trees, rendering them unconscious. His family ducked as their prison wobbled but held. It was like a nuclear bomb had exploded, only without destroying everything in its deadly embrace.

The energy vanished, his glowing eyes turning back to their natural blues. He stood, swaying on the spot, panting heavily with sweat falling down his pale face; then his vision flickered, the edges darkening, growing blacker with every thump of his pounding heart. He stumbled back, and felt the energy bubble he had created fade and release his parents and siblings.

Bumi fell to the ground by Appa's body, his best friend, eyes rolling around in his head as the world grew darker still, sounds becoming muted and mumbled, like trying to listen under water. The clouds opened, raining tears as if the heavens are mourning as well. His rapidly beating heart made breathing a difficulty, and at last, darkness fully consumed him, his name fading away into the void.

**I cried while doing Appa's scene. Bumi took it hard too, and look where that led. It was almost like when Aang lost Katara; only this time Appa will not come back. I hated doing that, but it's a part of the story, and I hope I made everyone proud that he died protecting those he loved. In the end, Bumi uses his power, which is similar to the Avatar State, only different in prowess. I would have uploaded this sooner but I had a writers block. Anyway, how do you like it so far? Remember, your opinion gives me power to continue. **

**Warning: This is my work. No stealing! Thank you and have a nice day/night. **


	6. Chapter Five: The Truth

Chapter Five: The Truth

_**Montauk Household: Near Midnight: Bumi**_

The blackness was starting to lift, and Bumi heard vague voices, almost as if the dead was talking to him. For a moment he panicked; was he dead? Why was it so dark? Where was he? But then his mind slowly registered the feel of his heart pumping, giving him life, and relief swept through his being like a tidal wave. His body felt heavy, and pain had his temple throbbing; both of which made him groan. There was a gasp, a rustle of someone coming towards him, and, slowly, he opened his aching eyes. Everything was blurry at first; but after blinking a few times, his vision sharpened and he saw Kya hovering over him with both anger and relief on her face.

She glared at him. "You idiot!" She slapped his shoulder, making Bumi hiss and recoil in pain. Kya placed her hands on her hips and continued her rage. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? You could've gotten yourself killed! Ursa had warned about using too much energy. You're crazy _and_ insane! If you hadn't been practicing, you-"

"That's enough, Kya." The quiet order from Aang, who was standing by the window, was enough to stop her rant. Kya pressed her lips together and backed away to skulk in the corner, arms crossed and scowling. It was obvious she wasn't done arguing, and Bumi knew he was in trouble. As soon as he felt better, he knew he was going to get Water Whipped.

Outside it was dark, the moon and stars being the only light around, and he wondered briefly how long he had been unconscious before his brain decided to not work with him, and left the subject alone. Besides, judging from the clock, he had been knocked out from the show for hours.

Katara, who had been sitting in the desk chair, and from looking around Bumi knew they were in his room, now stood and sat by him on the bed. She touched his forehead, and Bumi realized how hot he felt, even with the air conditioning on full blast. He only wore boxers and a sheet was covering his lower half. Concern was on his mother's face when she asked, "Are you feeling okay? You feel warm."

That was the understatement of the year. Bumi felt as if he was in furnace, slowly smoldering like hot coals. His throat felt dry like sand, his tongue swollen as if it had been bitten by a bug, and he croaked, "Water." He sounded like a frog, and he almost laughed. So much of Kya being called 'Fish Face'; now he'll be called 'Croaky'. He must look like hell after his episode.

Katara looked like she understood, and turned around to say, "Tenzin, go downstairs and get a water from the fridge." Tenzin, who was standing by the stereo system, nodded and walked away quickly. Bumi's eyes flickered closed, and felt a cool rag on his forehead. When he opened them, he saw his mother pressing a cloth against the heated skin. She must have been using her healing because the rag glowed a soft blue, and the pounding in his head eased. "You gave us a scare there, Bumes," she gently reprimanded. "What were you thinking?"

Tenzin came back and handed the cold bottle to Katara. Aang, who had moved to sit on the other side of Bumi's bed, helped his son into a sitting position. The room swam in front of his eyes, and Bumi closed them for a moment. Once the dizziness passed, he took a slow breath and opened them again. His mother handed him the water, and with a shaky hand, he sipped it. The cold water soothed his burning throat. He sat back with a sigh.

After a few moments he whispered, "I'm sorry. I knew it was risky, and I know I shouldn't have done it. But I was angry. I didn't think about the consequences." He paused to catch his breath, and a thought occurred to him. He looked at his dad. "Those men who had attacked us. Who were they? What did they want?"

His parents exchanged looks, almost as though they were talking in their own way. Bumi wondered at that; then Katara sighed and said, "We'll explain everything. Not right now though. You need to rest. The only thing you need to know is that they're in prison. You had knocked them out."

"I did?" he asked. She nodded. It was then that Bumi remembered the reason for his rage, why he had attacked those blacks. Swallowing bile and tears at the horrific memory, he asked, "What about Appa? Where is he?"

It was Aang who answered. "He's in the basement. It will keep him cool until we're ready to bury him."

Bumi licked his lips and said, "Instead of burying him, can-can we... cremate him, and then put a cross by Momo's grave?"

A sniffle came from Tenzin. Kya looked down with tears. Aang and Katara exchanged glances again, and he nodded. She smiled sadly at Bumi before saying, "He would like that. A true warriors burial. He deserves nothing less. We can talk about what happened afterwards. We'll have everyone there. I'm sure Zuko and Luten would light the pyre, for a contribution to Appa's bravery. Sound good?" Bumi nodded and closed his eyes, suddenly sleepy. He felt exhausted, both physically and mentally. He felt Katara kiss his forehead, which had cooled considerably by now. "Go to sleep, sweety," she murmured. "We'll talk in a couple of days."

He felt his dad rub his head affectionately before ushering his brother and sister out with his wife; then he was alone, the door closing softly. He lay awake for some time after that, slowly going through his memories, wondering how their peaceful life could be turned upside down in a matter of a few hours. The loss of Appa tore at his heart, like a knife through softened butter. All he kept thinking was _I should have sensed that man with the gun sooner. Than maybe Appa would still be with us._ He fell to sleep that night, crying, thinking of his brave best friend.

_**Dream**_

_Shadows leaped, covering everything in darkness. Bumi stood in the center of this blackness, a faint white glow encompassing his body like a second skin. He looked around, wondering what was happening; but there was nothing to help make sense of where he was. He was the only light in this bleak place._

_Then a whirlwind of black, so dark it made the surrounding area almost gray, formed and started to take the shape of a person. When the black vanished, there stood Matt, looking a little disoriented but alright. Even in a dream, Bumi could feel the Bender's strange powers. He didn't know whether to be assured or wary. He'll go with both, especially after their first encounter._

_Matt looked up at him and walked closer until they were three feet apart. He licked his lips. "I have some news," he said. No greeting whatsoever. "It was another dream. It showed me what had happened when you guys got home." His expression softened. "I'm sorry about your dog. He must have meant a lot to you and your family. It was really brave of what Appa did."_

_Bumi nodded and looked away, his throat tight. He could still remember Appa jumping in front of him as the dart sped towards him, the emotional connection, the powers. It had been scary and exhilarating both. He took a deep breath and looked at Matt. "So what's the message?" he asked, wanting to get back on the subject._

_Matt, bless him, took the hint and nodded. "Well, just to warn you, this isn't over. It's just started."_

_Bumi frowned. "What do you mean 'just started'?"_

_The Shadowbender shifted on his feet and sighed, like a person with brains had to explain how two plus two equaled four. "I mean there are more of these guys in the area. Their regrouping, and I saw someone with gold eyes."_

_Remembering his pictures, Bumi said, "Whenever I have a dream, I feel like I need to draw them, and in every picture there was a pair of golden eyes. Maybe it's the same person. Did you see their face?"_

_Matt shook his head. "They were hiding in the shadows, and even I had a hard time seeing. But I did hear their voice. It seemed the person was a woman. She seems to be the leader. I don't know who she was, but I know she's dangerous."_

_The Energy Bender grimaced. "That's just wonderful," he said sarcastically. "What a twist; a manic woman wanting to kill us. Or me at least. That man didn't try to shoot at anyone else. He could have, but didn't. Why?"_

_Matt shrugged. "Either he had one dart, or it was an order not to kill the others. Possibly both. Anyway, all I know is that the black clad people will strike again. You have to come to the mountains. Me and Melisa will explain more later."_

_Bumi was about to ask something when Matt stiffened and looked around. He did too, and saw the gray sheen wavering the black. The dream was ending. Matt looked at him apologetically. "I have to go. Hope to see you guys soon." He disappeared in a wave of black, and everything went dark again._

* * *

Bumi sat up with a start and quickly looked around, then at the clock that read 2:26 A. M. He scrubbed his face, now awake, and he knew going back to sleep was out of the question. Getting up, Bumi stumbled into the bathroom, and looked at himself, feeling his eyes go wide. He did look like hell. There were bruises under his eyes, his skin was as pale as a ghost, almost transparent, and his eyes looked dull and haunted. He shook his head. All that was needed was the ribs sticking out and gray hair. Then he could really pass himself off as a ghost.

Turning the faucet on, Bumi splashed his face, feeling the water soothe his rattled nerves. Even though he's not a Waterbender, he could understand why Kya and his mother enjoyed it. It was calming and cool. Even Tenzin and their father appreciated it, even though air is their natural element. Drying his face, Bumi then walked quietly to the door and slowly opened it, feeling much like the ghost he had seen in the mirror. The hallway was empty, light snores coming from his parents room. Kya was in her room, asleep or not Bumi couldn't tell, but he sensed someone was missing, a certain Airbender that had been as upset as he when Appa died.

Like a whisper in the dark, the fifteen year old boy went down the stairs and into the dining room, where he spied Tenzin sitting at the table with a steaming cup of jasmine tea. He crossed his arms and leaned against the frame. "Thought I'd find you here," he said.

Tenzin didn't jump or anything; just shrugged and said, "Hello to you too, grumpy." He sounded weary, like he had been through a nightmare himself. In a way that was true; fighting those people had been scary. And the fact that Appa died only added to the trauma. The young Airbender looked his way and frowned with worry. "You don't look so good. Are you okay?"

Bumi sighed and slumped in one of the chairs, putting his head on folded arms. "If you want the truth, I feel like hell."

A small smirk graced Tenzin's mouth. "You look it, too." Then the smile faded when Bumi scowled. "I'm just kidding, Bumes." He sighed and gestured to his cup. "Want some? It might help settle your nerves."

He shrugged. "Only as long as you don't poison it," he said jokingly.

Tenzin put a hand to his chest, pretending to be hurt. "I wouldn't dream of it!" he said dramatically.

His brother shook his head. "With you, one never knows." Tenzin grinned a little, stood up, and walked into the kitchen to heat some water in the microwave.

A few minutes later, he came back with a cup of hot tea. As he took the offered mug, Bumi asked, "How long have you been up?"

Tenzin sat down again. "About an hour," he answered before drinking some tea. "This is my third cup. I couldn't sleep. The events from yesterday won't leave me alone."

Bumi took a sip from the soothing liquid, staying quiet for a few moments. Then said, "I know how you feel. Since the... incident, I haven't been able to keep the fight from my mind." Suddenly feeling vulnerable, but also wanting to talk, he looked at Tenzin and added, "Another reason for being up is because I had a dream. I should probably explain first. It all started in the woods..." He recalled his encounter with the strange Bender and what had been said. Then he explained about the message Matt had sent him.

"The leader is a woman. He didn't get a good look at her because it was too dark, but Matt swore it was a female voice speaking. He said they were regrouping and was going to attack again. I don't know when, but if yesterday was any indication, they will when we're weak."

Tenzin nodded slowly. "That makes sense. They did attack when we least expected it, even with the warnings we got. They'll come back." They were quiet for some time, drinking their tea and enjoying each others company. It was rare to hang out together, but it whenever it happens, Bumi enjoys it. It made him feel closer to his family.

When it was a little past three in the morning, they were sleepy, and both went upstairs to go to bed. If another fight is to come, and both have no doubts that it will happen, they needed their strength if they were going to survive. A battle was coming, and the family needed to prepare.

_**Two Days Later: The Funeral: Kya**_

She watched as her parents placed the shrouded body of Appa, the material wrapped around him gold that shimmered in the morning light, on a makeshift pyre, a dais of stone and wood in the shape of a rectangle. The bottom of it was made of raised earth, courtesy of Toph and Lin, with long boards on top and sticks covering the sides and corners. They were on the bare side of the house, where they had found the kittens all those years ago. She was holding Luna to her chest and Tenzin held Monty in much the same manner. When the cats had been young, they used to play with Appa like they were best friends, and through their connections with Aang and Tenzin, they had demanded to be there as well.

As her parents backed away to stand by her, Bumi, and Tenzin, Zuko and Luten came forward, took stances, and lit the pyre with their Firebending. The wood caught, and soon the whole thing was in flames, Appa included. There was a sob, and Kya looked in Tenzin's direction. The quiet cry had come from Pema, who stood by him, watching as the fire did its work. Tenzin himself had tears falling from his eyes, but he held both Monty and Pema in a comforting gesture.

Kya could see everyone was in a state of sadness; some crying, some not. The one who looked most distraught was Bumi, who had a grimace of pain and grief on every plane of his features and body. From those signs, the Waterbender knew he was blaming himself for Appa's demise, and she also knew that he was going to go into himself again to get away from everyone. The thought had her gut twisting painfully. Kya didn't want Bumi to do that, no matter what. Holding emotions in is bad, and sometimes they could twist a persons mind. She will talk to him after this.

They stayed until the fire died. There was nothing but ashes, which Aang Bended gently into vase the Katara had carried out. Once the ashes was in place, the procession went to Momo's grave. Toph, seeing, bent down and Earthbended a piece of rock that still connected to the earth like Momo's cross, and carved the same shape, adding Appa's name and time of death, along with a memoir. It read:

_**A friend, a family member, and a warrior to all the innocents in dire need. May he rest in peace.**_

After she moved away, Katara started sprinkling the ground with the remains, tears in her eyes that didn't spill. Kya knew her mother was trying to be strong, especially for Bumi's sake, since he was the one Appa protected most. She glanced at her brother again. He had his face scrunched up with closed eyes and fists so tightly clenched his knuckles were white. As she watched, Jade laid a hand on his arm and he jumped, looking at her. He shook his head and swallowed when she asked something, before turning away to run into the house. Kya almost went after him but restrained herself when Jade caught her eye and shook her spiky head. The Waterbender got the message: There will be time later.

Once all the ashes was on the ground, Katara stood by her husband and everyone stayed there for a few minutes in silence; then as one, they slowly went into the house, hearts heavy. Kya gave one more look at the two lone crosses of two best friends before following the others inside. She had the feeling that this was just the beginning. Things were going to get worse.

_**Inside: Living Room: Bumi**_

He sat on the floor next to the fireplace, eyes unfocused, waiting for the meeting to start. He felt a hollow aching in his chest, his body felt numb, his brain not functioning properly. Bumi felt like a ghost, a specter watching from the sidelines, there but not there. It was a strange sensation.

Kya had found him in his room, and had tried to talk with him, but he only gave vague answers or none at all. He was grateful that she didn't push him; only let him know of the meeting, which he nodded to and was left alone before going downstairs to see everyone sitting and waiting. It's been at least five minutes, but it felt more like hours to him.

Finally someone cleared their throat, and he looked up at his father. Aang held Katara's hand and began. "I know how everyone feels, especially after today. I know how hard it is to lose someone you love, know the pain of it. But I'm afraid there's more bad news." He paused and looked at his old friends. They nodded, and he went on. "Something's happened, something very bad. The morning before our trip, I've received a call to be warned that one of the prisoners has escaped."

Bumi looked up a again as gasps of shock and surprise went among his friends, feeling his stomach tighten and anger spark. Why didn't their parents tell them sooner? Aang cleared his throat again. "I know we should have told you earlier, but we didn't want to alarm you, and I was going to tell you when we got home and settled. But circumstances forces me to tell now. The one who had escaped was a Firebender, a cold ruthless one at that. The escapee's name is Azula. She had dressed as one of the officers to leave without suspicion, having knocked out one of them and stealing the uniform. The man is okay; he woke up a couple days ago and is stable. However, she's still out there, and no one seems to know where she might be."

There was silence; then Lily, sitting on the floor, said, "Wait... Azula. That name sounds familiar." She looked at Zuko. "Wasn't she your sister? The same Azula who had lost her mind after Ty Lee betrayed her during the battle?"

The Firebender nodded. "The very same. She and my father Ozai had been a part of the Black Mamba agents before the company was shut down. It doesn't surprise me to know she had escaped. When we were teenagers, Toph had encased her in metal, and Azula had vowed to take revenge on all of us. It was only a matter of time."

Alex, standing by the door, said, "If she wanted revenge, then why didn't she strike sooner? Why now?"

Ty Lee, who sat by Katara and Aang, shrugged. "When we were younger, she used to challenge everyone who threatened her. She would observe her opponent and name the time and day they would fight. She was a thinker, a planner. Azula's mind was always plotting for victory. She was waiting for this time when you kids were of age."

Luten shook his head. "Still, why? We're not that vulnerable. All of us can fight. She could have attacked us when we were babies. Does she expect us to fight her back?"

Jet said, "That's very likely. Back when the company was working, she used to train any new Firebenders that was recruited, the same kind that had attacked you a few days ago. She was also one of the best strategists there. If anyone could come up with a plan, Azula would." He shrugged. "As for why attacking now, I think it's because she wants to test you, to see if you could hold your own. She wants to see if you would protect yourselves and your families before crushing you. It's a game to her; a very dangerous game."

Aang nodded. "It was agents that had attacked us when we got home. Only Azula could have directed the attack. Either they were old recruits, or she's training new ones."

Silence met this statement. Bumi broke it. It was the first time he spoke since the funeral. "So what happens now? How do we beat her?"

Katara answered. "The best way is to outdo her. Azula will try everything to get back at us for defeating her in the first place. But we, the adults and I, think it would be best to send you kids away."

The teenagers gaped at her, and Kya said, "But Mom, that's not fair. If Azula wants us to fight, why hide us?"

On Ji said, "For that exact reason. Azula wants you. It's all part of her game. If we deny her what she wants, it will anger her to no end. The angrier someone got, the more sloppy their attacks get." Bumi understood that. He had used that tactic often enough on a daily basis.

Then Kuzon asked, "Where will go then? If the stories are true, Azula could track us anywhere we are."

The Energy Bender remembered his dream message and said, "The mountains." Everyone looked back at him, and he explained. "It has the perfect places to hide. Electronics don't work, and the terrain can be dangerous to those who don't know it. We've been going there for years. No one knows the mountains better than we do. Azula and her lackeys would have a hard time finding us there."

The adults considered the boy's words. With looks of agreement, Aang nodded and asked, "Does everyone agree with it? Bumi made some valuable points. It could protect all of you from harm."

The kids looked at one another. Jade shrugged. "Bumi has shown he was a lot smarter than people thought him to be. I'm in." Bumi gave a small smile of thanks, a smile she responded to.

Tenzin nodded. "I agree. The mountains are the best answer we have."

Kya sighed, still a bit miffed. "I suppose. We'll go there." Luten and Kuzon nodded, and everyone else voiced their agreements.

Aang nodded. "Alright. I want everyone to pack tonight, and in the morning before dawn, I want those of you who can drive to take everyone to the mountains in the vans. We'll pack food that will last for three weeks. If you need more, if we feel you need more, we'll send someone at the end of the third week to bring another three weeks supply. Then once this fight is over, one or two of us will come and get you. You are not to leave until then. Understand?" There was a murmur of agreement. "Okay. We're done here. Everyone, go get packed. We'll see you tomorrow."

As their friends left the house, Bumi walked up the stairs and into his room, where he sat on the bed and looked at the poster covered walls, his desk, computer, TV and game system, everything that told of who he was. Or had been at least. He wasn't exactly sure what to think of himself now. Was he Bumi the boy; or Bumi the Energy Bender? He had never felt so confused about who he was before.

A knock came, startling him, and said, "Come in."

The door opened and Aang came in, a frown of concern on his face. Seeing his son stare forlornly at the big screen, the Airbender closed the door and sat next to him. They were quiet for some time. Then Aang asked, "Are you okay, Bumi?"

The boy looked down and shook his head. "No, I'm not okay. Everything is falling apart because of some crazed person. Azula's ruining everything, and I feel so helpless because we're being sent away."

Aang grabbed his shoulder and quietly said, "It's for the best. You're being sent away for protection. We have to make sure you kids are safe first."

He sighed. "I know that. But... but what if this is what Azula really wants: to separate us in order kill us off easier?" It was a disturbing thought, but there it was. He stood and paced. "What if she has spies watching us? What if she plans to follow us as we leave?"

His father watched him pace. "That might be true. But if there's one thing we know, Azula is patient. She has a plan, and I doubt it involves killing in the early stages. Hiding you kids in the mountains will throw her off." Bumi stopped and sat back down with a resigned sigh. His dad was right; it was too soon. But then, why did that man shoot a dart at him? It didn't make any sense. His father changed the subject. "While you had been unconscious, Kya was explaining where you've been after the schools went out of power. She said that Ursa was teaching you how to control this power of yours, and had been praised by how quickly you learned."

His son looked at him. "You don't seem surprised," he noted.

Aang shrugged. "I was at first, back when you had made that wall. Katara understood immediately. When we were young, Ursa used to tell us stories about the old ways. When I finally understood, I was both proud and terrified. Proud of your strength, but fearful of the thought of losing you. Your siblings told of how you were almost killed at school, when the maintenance man was stabbed. Twice I could've lost you. Jade had healed you that first time, right?" Bumi nodded. "You had been lucky. I don't like the fact of you hiding this, but I can understand why you did. Anyway, I want you know how proud I am of you all. I just wish this didn't happen to you. Next time, just be honest with us, okay?"

The boy nodded. "Okay. Thanks Dad, for not getting angry and for understanding."

Bumi's father hugged him. "No problem." Releasing the hug he added, "Now, pack some stuff. We have a busy day tomorrow. After you're done packing, we'll go out for a little while, for old time's sake." Bumi nodded and Aang ruffled his hair before leaving the room. Taking a deep breath, he stood and grabbed two suitcases out of his closet. He folded a three weeks supply of clothes in neat little bundles to fit them. He remembered when his mom had taught each of them how to clean their clothes in the river. He just never thought they would use this skill again so soon.

After a quick contemplation, he went over to the desk and rummaged around for the key; then unlocked the bottom right drawer. At the bottom was six hundred dollars, savings from his allowances and chore money. Bumi grabbed the cash and placed it in his wallet before packing that away too. He had the feeling it was needed.

After everything was packed and secured, Bumi walked downstairs and saw his parents sitting in the love seat, Aang holding Katara as she cried. The man looked up at their son and nodded slightly towards the kitchen. He got the message and walked in there, seeing the boxes that lay waiting to be packed. He swallowed, thinking how this felt. It felt like he was moving out, but not the way he wanted. It seemed impossible. Yet here he was, waiting to leave. Bumi wondered how things could get any worse.

After a while, he and his family left the house, choosing to go to the amusement park, knowing their time as a family was short, and wanted to spend as much time as they can before the kids left tomorrow morning. Kya and Tenzin sat in the middle while Bumi got the back this time. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts for a while. He hoped this battle wouldn't last long. They didn't want some crazy ex-Mamba agent chasing them.

Hopefully things will go back to normal, or as normal for a family of Benders as it could get. If there was anyone who could stop this threat, it's his parents and their friends. They know the enemy better than anyone. They can fix this. His parents were some of the strongest beings in existence. It should not be a problem for them to stop Azula. But if that was the case, then why did Bumi feel as if it was going to be harder than they think? He tried to ignore the pit in his stomach and focused on their afternoon. They will find a way to stop the mad lady. They had to.

_**The Amusement Park**_

The place was crowded with people, so much so it was hard to navigate the walkways. Bumi had long ago been separated from the rest of his family, but that didn't worry him. They had agreed to meet in front of the park at five.

He was looking for the food court, feeling hungry, when he noticed someone was watching him, and he looked over and saw Jade, who waved and started toward him. His heart started hammering. No matter how many times he sees her, Bumi will never get over how pretty she looked. People might think of her as a punk, and sometimes she was, but she was really the nicest person in the world. When she was close she smiled and said, "Seems our parents had the same idea."

Her voice alone sent shivers down his spine. He knew he liked her, but was now wondering what else was there. What he felt for her was more than a crush, but what? Maybe he'll find out when they go to the mountains. Finding his voice Bumi grinned and said, "I guess so. What are you doing over in this area?"

Jade shrugged. "Food court. I just got off the Octopus. Then I saw you and thought you were going the same way."

Bumi laughed. "You know me too well, J. Well, since we're going that way, we might as well go together. I was getting kind of bored. You just saved me." He nudged her shoulder.

Jade laughed, a rich beautiful sound to Bumi's ears. He hoped to make her laugh more while they were together. "Oh yeah. I'm a heroine." She looked around and grabbed his hand. "Come on. The food court is over there." As she led him towards it, he was glad she wasn't looking at him or else Jade would have seen the deep blush on the boy's cheeks. Oh, yeah; he definitely felt more than a crush.

_**The Food Court: Jade**_

As they sat at the table eating burgers and fries and drinking milkshakes, the green eyed girl observed Bumi as he looked around at the crowd, a lazy smile on his face. If only he knew of the effect he had on her. Every time Jade looked at him, her heart would flutter as if a butterfly was trying to escape, her cheeks would heat up when they touched in any way, and her throat would become dry whenever he talked. If he was good looking now, she bet he would look otherworldly handsome by adulthood.

Jealousy stabbed through her and she looked at her half finished burger, remembering all the other girls who had tried to flirt with Bumi. Almost every one who was single had tried to get his attention, even the Queen Bee, who was sixteen, named Samantha Ruling, a cheerleader with platinum blond hair and cornflower blue eyes. She was, or had been, Steven Hart's girlfriend before they both cheated on one another. Again.

That had been earlier this year when both Bumi and herself had started school, and a lot of the girls had noticed him. Samantha had tried everything, even seduction; but nothing worked, and there was one point where she even threatened to make Bumi fail his classes since her father was the principal. He had only looked at her and shook his head before walking away, leaving her red faced and frustrated.

Jade inwardly smirked, remembering how he had complained to her about the flirtations and stalkers. She had comforted him but was secretly happy that he was not interested in any of them. She had some hope that maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way about her as she felt about him. Only time will tell.

"Thinking about the Samantha incident?" Bumi's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

This time the smirk broke out as she asked, "How did you know?"

He shrugged. "You always get that sparkle in your eye when you think about it. I still find it hard to believe that she tried to seduce me."

Jade decided to mess with him. "Oh you so wanted to get together with her."

He snorted. "Are you kidding me? She's old enough to be my sister. That's just gross!" He visibly shuddered.

She laughed, grabbed a fry, dipped it in the shake, and ate it. After swallowing it, she said, "Yeah, that would be awkward, wouldn't it? When I found out what she did, I almost went after her to beat the snot out of her caked up face. Does she always have to wear so much makeup? It makes her look like a doll. And I doubt that blond hair is natural. Plus, the clothes she and her pack wear can only be described in one word: slutty. I think she's slept with almost every guy in school. I even heard she seduced a teacher to get a good grade in chemistry."

Bumi gaped for a moment before laughing so hard he nearly toppled his chair. After righting the chair, he laughed again, and Jade joined in. They were probably getting weird looks, but they didn't care. They were two best friends having fun. There was nothing strange about it.

Calming save for the chuckles that burst every few seconds, Bumi wiped his eyes and tried to breathe. His ribs hurt from laughing so hard. Then gasping he said, "That sounds about right. Oh my God; I have never laughed so hard in my life, not even when me and Tenzin turned Kya into a bird." Jade had to bite her lip to keep from laughing again, remembering their earlier conversation of the prank the brothers did to their sister. She was about to say something when Bumi's phone started playing Just A Dream by Nelly. He took it out of his pocket and unlocked it, scanned it. He looked at her apologetically. "Sorry. Speaking of the bird, I got a text from Ky. She says they're waiting for me out front." He sighed and stood, texting back before putting the phone away.

She stood up too. "Okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Bumi nodded. They stood there awkwardly before he went over to give her a hug. Jade thought she had died and gone to heaven. She hugged back, loving how they fit, enjoying his warmth as the world splashed cold reality onto them. They were in danger, and it was time to take safety measures. After a few moments he looked at her without letting go. "Um. I was wondering. Maybe when this mess is behind us, we could go see a movie, if you want to."

Jade thought he looked so cute when he was nervous. Then his words registered. Was he asking her on a date? Her heart leaped at the thought, and she smiled and nodded. "Sure. Just as long as it involves things being blown up. None of those mushy, fluffy comedy romances."

He grinned and nodded, finally letting go. "Deal. I get enough of that at home." They laughed shortly. He bit his lip. "Well, I'll uh, see you tomorrow, Jade." He walked away, and she watched him, worrying her lip. Did he feel what she did? He had seemed almost reluctant from letting her go. Or maybe it was just her imagination. She sighed and walked away from the food court. Maybe after this battle, they could become a couple. Jade just hopes they'll live long enough to be able to.

_**The Next Morning: Before Dawn: Bumi**_

The Energy Bender stood by the window, gazing around his room, wondering when he was going to see it again. His suitcases were on either side of him, waiting to be packed into the van. But he wasn't ready to leave. This house had been his home since he was a baby. A lot of memories, both good and bad, were created here. He wondered if everyone else was saying goodbye to their homes.

Looking out the window, Bumi saw two vans pull into their driveway, and he knew it was time to go. Taking a deep breath, he looked at his room one more time, grabbed his cases, and walked out. When he got downstairs, Bumi looked at everything. It saddened him to leave. He didn't realize how much he loved this place until he was forced to abandon it. Biting his lip to keep the tears in, he walked out of the front door and placed his bags in their van, watching as the kids said their goodbyes to their parents.

Scanning the crowd, he saw Ursa watching him closely, and he made his way toward her. She gave a smile full of warmth. "You have achieved much in such a short time. I hope you will continue to learn."

Bumi nodded and hugged her, felt her arms wrap him. He looked up from her shoulder. "Thank you, Ursa, for helping and teaching me."

Ursa nodded and kissed his cheek. "Good luck, young one. May the Spirits guide you on your journey."

Bumi let go of her with a nod and walked over to the graves of their beloved animals and knelt before Appa's, touching the cross that would forever adorn the ground. "Don't worry, Appa. Azula will pay dearly for doing this, for causing so much trauma and pain. She won't get away with this. I promise."

He was called to by his mother, and Bumi walked over to her. Katara engulfed him in a hug, tears streaming down her beautiful face. "Take care of your brother and sister, Bumi," she whispered. He nodded against her shoulder. She kissed his cheek before letting go.

He turned to his father, who gave a small but encouraging smile. Aang held out his hand, which he shook. "Be careful out there, Bumes." His son nodded and turned to walk away. After making halfway to the van, however, he stopped and bit his lip, feeling suddenly emotional. He didn't want just a handshake. Bumi didn't feel manly right now. He spun back around and ran to his dad, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist, feeling Aang's strong arms cradle him against his chest, like he never wanted to let his son go. He cried into his father's chest, feeling like a kid again and not caring who saw.

Kya's voice broke through. "Dad?" They both looked up at her, and Aang opened one arm to her, and she ran into embrace, crying. Then Tenzin joined them, and they had to sit down to accommodate everyone. All four sat there, crying, wondering when they were going to see each other again. Kya looked at her mother. "Mommy?" she whispered, and Katara joined in, hugging her family close.

They sat there for a long time; then Aang took a deep breath and looked at the family he and Katara had built. "Take care of yourselves and of each other. I promise we'll see each other again soon. Remember that me and your mother love you. Nothing's going to change that."

Tenzin looked up with wide gray eyes. "We know that, Daddy. We love you too." He looked at his mother. "Both of you." After one more squeeze, the family broke apart, and the kids got into the three vans that will take them away. Bumi, who sat in between Jade and Kuzon in the far back, turned and watched as their families grew smaller. Mai held the baby, saying it was too dangerous in the mountains for her. Besides, Bumi knew, she didn't want to be separated from the child, not when two of them are leaving.

Even when the shadows swallowed them, he didn't look away, not until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Jade and she smiled sadly. "We'll see them again," she said with quiet conviction, and he believed her. He turned his back to the window and waited, knowing deep in his heart that they will win. Bumi didn't forget his promise to Appa, but he knew he might not get the chance to get revenge. All they could do now was wait, and hope that this battle ends sooner rather than later.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this is late! I had writers block and my phone ran out of minutes! Gods! But it's up now, and it's long, so I hope I made everyone happy. Did you like the scene involving Bumi and his family? Or the one where he and Jade hung out? I hope the goodbye scene was tear inducing. It was for me. Anyway, I got started on chapter six. It will be on next week. See you then. Don't forget to comment . Oh, and congrats on those who had guessed Azula as the escapee. Have a cookie (::)**

**Warning! This is my story! You cannot steal!**


	7. Chapter Six: The Journey Begins

Chapter Six: The Journey Begins

_**Three and a Half Hours Later: Mountains: Tenzin**_

The Airbender was helping Pema setting up the tents while everyone else was doing different things to get camp ready before dark. They had arrived a little over a few hours ago. It was so strange being back here, especially when only a few days ago they had been here on their yearly camping trip. He couldn't believe the run of events. How could everything go from peaceful to disaster in so short a time? It was a thought that gave him a sense of unreality, something that just doesn't happen on short notice. Yet, here they were, hiding to stay protected while their families tracked down Azula. Tenzin hoped they could. As much as he loved the mountains, he didn't want to be here. He wanted to go home.

Wiping his brow, Tenzin looked up from his crouching to examine his friends and family as they did their work. Kya was gathering water to drink and make food with; Bumi was unpacking essentials with Jade, Jasmine, and Kuzon; Luten and Lin was building the fire, her getting wood and him setting the tinder ablaze; Alex and Lilly was setting up the other tent, which they were almost done with. Looking at their grim faces reminded the boy that things were far from normal, it won't be until this mess was behind them. He just hopes things will get straightened out sooner rather than later.

His thoughts were interrupted when Pema asked, "Are you okay, Tenzin?"

He slowly looked up at her, blinking, and saw the look of concern on his friend's face. The Airbender thought about her question for a moment before answering. "I will be. Why?"

The girl looked at him almost in amusement. "You've been holding that corner of the tent for almost two minutes. It's already stamped into the ground."

Looking down, the boy saw she was right. Feeling more than a little sheepish, he took a deep breath and slowly straightened, felling his muscles protest against the action. Rubbing his shoulder, he said, "Sorry. I'm just worried. Everything is going down the tubes since my family came home. I don't like the idea of my mom and dad or the others hiding us. I know they think they did the right thing by sending us here, and I know I agreed to it; but if Azula is already insane, making her angrier could be dangerous. I don't want any of them getting hurt."

Pema seemed to think about for a few moments before saying, "I know what you mean. Maybe we should go for a walk. That usually calms me down when I'm stressed or worried." When he hesitated, she smiled lightly. "Come on, Air Boy. You need to relax, and walking will help. Besides, the tent is finished. We won't be gone long." After a bit of thought, Tenzin realized she was right. A little walk could help. Plus, it would be nice to spend some time with her, just the two of them. When he nodded, his crush grabbed his hand and led to the trees, following the river. Red cheeked and heart pounding, the Airbender looked back and saw Lin staring after them, a frown on her face. Then she and the camp were gone as the trees swallowed them.

_**Camp: Lin**_

The young Eartbender watched as Pema took Tenzin away, leading them both down the slope of the hill, holding hands as if it was a normal occurrence. It was obvious to her that the Airbender liked the girl and, if she was right which Lin had no doubt about, Pema liked him as well. But both were too shy to say so out loud, so they do little gestures that could tell one thing but mean another thing entirely. She sighed, looking at the fire she and Luten had made, thinking of what she should to get Tenzin to like her instead. It wasn't that she thought Pema was weak; quite the contrary. She was the bravest and sweetest person Lin knew, and she deserved to be happy. But sometimes she could be a little air headed. The Airbender needed someone more stable, like her. She had tried giving subtle hints about her feelings, but Tenzin, being a guy, never caught on, or seemed uncomfortable. Maybe subtle wasn't the answer. Lin should do what her mother, the greatest Eartbender and Metalbender, Toph had said. '_Face your problems head on'_. She might just do that.

Looking around, the thirteen year old girl noticed Bumi sitting at the water's edge, playing with a white sphere absentmindedly, and her heart went out to him. It must be hard being a Bender that had been lost for so long. Yes, he is a Bender, but nothing like anything they knew, except for Ursa. She's one, or at least she can sense and help those with the training they require if their powers are to be under control. But looking at her friend's distant, grieving expression, Lin knew he wasn't thinking about that, at least not entirely. The events that had plagued them and still do are hanging around her head as well, like an impregnable fog, not able to see where she should go now.

Standing up, the girl walked over to him before sitting cross legged by his side. Bumi made no move to acknowledge her, and that was fine. She learned patience, and if wanted to talk, he will. But today wasn't her day, and after a few minutes of silence, Lin finally asked him, "You holding okay?"

He was silent as if transfixed by the orb in his hand, and she looked at it too. It was white but semi-transparent, colors dancing as the boy beside her manipulated it. It was beautiful and alluring, like a Siren calling a sailor out into rough waters. It was hypnotic, so she almost jumped when Bumi sighed and finally said, "I hate this. I hate feeling this helpless. We're hiding while our families are back home, trying to find Azula before she could do more damage. We should be back there helping them. What's the point of having these powers and skills if we can't use them?" With an angry thrust, he pushed the slightly brighter sphere into a shriveled plant, and Lin watched as it grew green and flourished. Colorful sparkles encompassed it like a shroud, and a little purple flower bloomed like a firework in the sky.

She stared at him in awe before looking at him, eyebrows raised. "How did you that?"

Bumi shrugged. "It's a theory that Ursa told me about. If someone takes the energy from a plant but doesn't use it, it can be restored back to that plant, and it would live on as if nothing happened. She had me try it once, just to see if it could work. I was only practicing it. I was also told it was better to practice on plants anyway because they're small. Humans and animals are harder to do because their energies more…" He paused, trying to find the right word to explain. "Expanded, I guess; larger than that of a plant or bug. Let's say for an example that someone was close to death, and someone wanted to heal that person enough to make sure they live. It's almost like when my mom heals or when Jade had healed me; they put their own energy into the people they're trying to make better. Benders like me are more at risk. You'd have to a master at Energybending to accomplish that, and even then it could be life consuming, literally. The higher the stakes of someone being close to dead, the more likely it is for the healer to die."

Lin was shocked, and suddenly, replaying the words that struck her, along with watching Bumi's face as he explained, she understood his emotion of helplessness and anger. If he had been a Master, he could have healed Appa, to help drain the poison that had taken the old dog's life. There was no doubt that it had been poison, since the dart had been examined by On Ji. He was blaming himself for what had happened to his beloved pet, and was berating himself for not at least helping him. Poor Bumi; she had to make him see that it wasn't his fault that Appa passed away. Placing a hand on his shoulder, which was tense, Lin said, "I know how you feel. When I found out that Appa had died, I was upset. I still am, and I know the others are grieving too. He meant a lot to us, you especially, and I understand some of your pain. But you need to understand that his death was meant to make sure you live. He died a hero's death, and no matter how you think it's your fault, it won't change the fact that he protected you. The best you can do is live, like he meant you to. Don't blame yourself for what had happened. He wouldn't want that. Honor his memory. That's all you can do."

She removed her hand and they sat there on the ground in companionable silence. Bumi seemed to consider her words, and a small smile played on his lips. He probably still felt guilty, but hopefully that would go away as time passed and he thought about the sacrifice Appa had done. He said, "Thanks, Lin. I'll remember that."

Lin shrugged. "Don't mention it." Then she punched his shoulder hard. "I mean it, Bumi. Tell anyone and I will beat your brains out with a rock. Are we clear?"

Wincing while rubbing his shoulder, he said, "Okay, consider me warned. Man; why do you have to do that? You could punch someone's arm off that way."

Again she shrugged. "That's what my mom taught." Leaving it there, the Earthbender stood up and added, "Later, Bumi." Lin walked back to the fire and sat on the log, watching the flames dance, feeling lighter in the heart since they had left home knowing she had done a good thing.

_**Forest Path: Pema**_

The girl and Tenzin walked through the woods, completely at ease. Pema was glad that the Airbender wasn't looking at her since her face was a bit red, as they were still holding hands. Hers was a tad smaller than his, and for someone who controlled the air, Tenzin's hand was warm. She looked at his profile surreptitiously, not wanting him to think of her a creeper. There was a lazy smile on his face as he looked around, listening to the music the forest made, an orchestra made by the birds and other animals. He seemed to be enjoying their little walk, and the calmness poured out of him in waves.

If only she wasn't so shy, then maybe Pema could tell him that she had a crush on him. But then she thought of Lin and of her crush on Tenzin as well. Not that she blamed her for liking him. At thirteen, the Airbender was quite tall, almost as tall as his father had been he was two years older than Tenzin. The boy looked so much like Aang it was scary. They could be twins. Still, thinking of Lin make Pema uncomfortable and she thought about the possibility of Tenzin liking her more than Pema. Along with that thought came more unpleasant ones. Was he holding her hand out of pity or friendship, thinking it might not go farther than that? Did he only think of her as a friend? Would he choose Lin if given the chance? It was a possibility.

Feeling uncomfortable now, the girl released his hand and wrapped her arms around her stomach as if to keep herself together. Unfortunately, he noticed, and stopped with a gentle hand on her arm. She couldn't meet his eyes, not wanting to see the concern she knew would be in those deep silver orbs of his. But there was no mistaking the concern in his voice when he asked, "Is everything alright, Pema?" You're quiet; even more so than usual. Is there something on your mind?"

She loved and hated how he could make her listen, despite trying her hardest not to. His voice was sweet yet compelling, like a spell being cast. Still, Pema managed not to look at him. If she did, everything would start pouring out. This was one of the downsides to having a best friend who knows you too well. They can read you like a book, everything exposed to the readers' eyes. Managing to think through her jumbled mind, Pema settled on a topic that was both safe and not far from the truth. "I'm worried like you are. You might be right. I've been thinking about it and wondered if getting separated from our families was really such a good idea. Like you, I don't want anything happening to the people we love. I wish we could do something more instead of hiding. I don't like feeling useless."

Tenzin grabbed her cheek, surprising her, and lifted her face so he could look into her large gray/brown eyes. She could see his concern now, and her heart melted at the sight. Nothing about him was artificial. Everything; his emotions, heart, gestures, everything about him was natural. When he brought her into his arms, Pema knew it wasn't with pity but to comfort her in any way he could. She hugged back, feeling his warmth seep into her like taking a warm scented bath. He had the scent of pine since he was always outside. It clung to his skin, making her dizzy with its sweet, tangy scent. Then his voice said, "I can understand that. I'm just as worried, especially after what had happened. Everyone is going through hard times right now and…" He took a shaky breath. "It might seem hopeless." Tenzin looked into her tear filled eyes without letting her go and offered a small smile. "But if there's one thing I know for certain, it's that we'll make it through this, no matter how hard it would seem. We're just going to have to trust that our parents can handle this. Just know that they're thinking about us right now, and knowing that we're safe is enough."

Crying now, Pema brought the Airbender into her arms, her face buried in his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind the wetness coming from her eyes as he held her tightly around the waist, almost as if never wanting to let go. After a minute or two, it could have been hours but she didn't care, Pema lifted her head and kissed Tenzin's cheek gratefully. He looked a little dumbstruck and his cheeks tinted, but she ignored that, even if it did make him cuter than normal. Then with a lighter heart, she grabbed his hand as they parted and said, "Thank you. I'll remember everything you told me." Tugging on his hand, she started leading him back to camp. "Let's go. The others are probably wondering where we are. Besides, it's getting dark." Looking up, he saw the sky turning pink and orange, and knew she was right. So with a nod, they walked back, holding hands the whole time.

_**Three Days Later: Camp: Bumi**_

"I'm sick of you lying, Bumi!" Kya yelled, making the Energy Bender grimace, tired of this fight and just wanting it to finally end. It was late afternoon, and he and the Waterbender have been going it since this morning, with breaks in between to get their chores done. Kya stood before him, a sock that was his in one hand, a look of fury on her face. He was reminded of how their mother looked when she got angry, and almost shivered. Those two looked so much alike that sometimes it was hard to tell who was who.

The sock, which was monogramed B.M., his initials, he knew it was his, but he didn't put it in her tent. Kya had woken up screeching, waking up everyone in the camp. When they had investigated, it turned out that his sock had been put into the girls' tent with a giant green caterpillar in it. Since it had his initials, Kya had immediately blamed Bumi after she was done screeching in fear. Katara had monogrammed their socks because they kept getting mixed up when they were kids, and always took to making sure they had their initials on them. Bumi loved his mother to death, but sometimes it can be so embarrassing to have her around.

Bumi stared at Kya with an indignant expression. "I'm not lying! Why would I have any need to? You know me better than that." He could see Kuzon and Jasmine smirking, and her had the feeling they had something to do with this little shenanigan. When this was over, he was going to beat the truth out of them and not in the vocal way either.

Kya rolled her eyes. "Apparently not. I know this whole thing is dull and boring, but that doesn't give you the excuse to prank everyone. You always do something to make a situation fun. That's all the proof I need!"

Tenzin stood up from watching this to come in between them feuding teenagers. "Look, guys. We're all just tired because we've been here for three days straight. Both of you need to calm down and be patient. It won't be too much longer."

But Kya was adamant and stubborn, which made a bad combination in this case, and for once ignored Tenzin's calming words. "I'm tired of you playing these games. Do you want to know what I think? If you hadn't learned about these 'great powers' of yours, we wouldn't be here!"

Bumi narrowed his eyes and his hands clenched into fists. "Oh, so now you're blaming _me_ for this?" he asked coldly.

The Waterbending Prodigy crossed her arms. "You damn right I am!" There were some gasps of surprise when the word left her mouth. Even Bumi was shocked. She must have been really angry to use language like that. She continued her rant. "If you hadn't discovered them, Azula wouldn't be chasing us, Appa would still be here, Mom and Dad would be safe, and we would be at home! This whole thing is your fault!"

The Energy Bender looked down, feeling some of his shame come back to him as he was reminded of how they had gotten there in the first place. She was right; it _was_ his fault, no matter how many times he wished it wasn't. All of this happened because of his powers, powers he now wished he didn't have. Appa would still be alive if Bumi had reacted faster. In fact, he hated himself for what he done, whether knowingly or not, that didn't matter. He wished everything was back to normal. Where he didn't have these Bending abilities, where everything was at peace. Bumi wanted to be a Non Bender again. None of this should have happened. Everything was his fault. Feeling choked, the fifteen year old said, "Maybe it would've been better if I had died at school. That's what you want, right? Then maybe this crisis could have been avoided." Shocked silence filled the clearing; so much so the air almost buzzed. Even the animals quieted.

His sister visibly paled. "Bumi I-I didn't mean-"

"Whatever, Kya," he interjected, shaking his head, still looking down. He turned away and walked toward the tree line. "I'm going for a walk. Don't expect me back until dinner." Then he ran as fast as the trees would allow, the canopy of leaves leaving shades of green on the ground where the sun shined on them. Bumi had to get away. If he didn't, hell would break loose again, and he didn't want that. Tears clogged his throat and he let them fall, knowing he left camp far behind now. What he needed now was peace, and there was only one place to get it at this time, in this place. He headed toward the pond.

_**Camp: Kya**_

The Waterbender stared as her little brother ran away from them; from _her__**. **_Tears pooled in her eyes as she thought about the argument they had been having, and wondered how they gotten to a point where she started accusing Bumi for their problems. Why had she done that? It wasn't his fault these powers chose him; and it certainly wasn't his fault Appa had passed away. Kya didn't mean any of it; she was just stressed, and that stress made her lash out at everyone. Now her brother was hurt, and it was all her fault.

They probably stood there for two or so minutes in silence. The next thing she knew, Kya was on the ground, landing on her bottom. She looked up and was surprised to see Jade standing above her, green eyes flashing and face scowling. "What the hell is wrong with you?" the girl practically screeched, making the Waterbender wince in shame, knowing exactly what she was being yelled at about. Jade made a sound of disgust. "Do you have any idea what you've just done? Bumi's already blamed himself for this whole mess, and what do you do? You throw it back into his face!" She pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes. "I know you're stressed out. That's understandable because the rest of us are too. But that doesn't give you the right to push people and accuse them of something they have absolutely no control over! You better get yourself together before you hurt anyone else." She turned in the direction Bumi had gone. "I'm going to check on my best friend." Before she vanished into the trees, Jade glanced back at Kya and said, "But if you need to punish someone, punish Kuzon and Jasmine. They're the ones who did the prank." Then she was gone, the trees swallowing her like great teeth.

Kya slowly, feeling shaky from the encounter, trying to calm herself. Once upright, the girl's words registered, and she turned to glare at the two troublemakers, who cringed guiltily under her icy stare. She beckoned them to come over, and they did so slowly with some fear, and she felt a satisfaction. Oh, they'll be punished alright, and it won't be pleasant.

_**Pathway: Jade**_

She walked at a slow pace, letting a distraught Bumi enjoy his few moments of peace and solitude. He seemed really upset when he left. Jade frowned; how could Kya say such things? Bumi had no control over what had happened, and it wasn't right for the Waterbender to have made him feel worse than he actually did. If anyone should be blamed, it should be Azula. She was the one who sent those fighters after them in the first place, and she was the one who caused the kids to leave their home behind. She scowled. If the Energy Healer ever saw that wench, she will punch her face in with good old fashioned pounding.

As she walked, Jade let her thoughts wander, and her family came to mind. How were they doing? What were they up to? Did they have a plan of action? She hoped so. As much as she enjoyed the woods, home sounded a lot better at the moment. It will be nice to get back, where her cat, Toby, one of which had been found when Momo was still alive and a father, was probably sitting at the window waiting for her to return. He always did when she was gone, wanting Jade to return home so they could cuddle on their bed while she listened to music and read or something.

Coming out of her thoughts, the fifteen year old noticed that she made it to the clearing and, pushing the leaves aside, saw Bumi sitting dejectedly on the boulder that sat by the large pond. He was playing with a ball of energy, and he seemed transfixed by its beauty. But she had known him since they were practically in diapers, and Jade knew he was thinking over about the fight that led to where he sat now in depression. Some of Jade's anger sparked; when they returned to camp, she was going to punch Kya so hard, the stunt with the pushing would seem like minimum damage.

She walked over to him and sat down on boulder. He made no move to acknowledge her, and after a few minutes of silence Jade finally said, "She didn't mean it, you know." Bumi said nothing and sighed, knowing talking to him was not going to make him come out his thoughts so quickly. Still, Jade persisted. "I know you're upset, an under normal circumstances, it would be funny, like when you and Tenzin made joke. But circumstances being what they are, I'm not laughing, knowing what you've gone through." She took a breath. "I know what Kya said was wrong, and she shouldn't have said that. But at the same time, I can't blame because she's stressed, just like the rest of us. However, that doesn't give her the excuse to hurl the blame at you. It wasn't your fault."

After a minute of silence, Bumi stirred and sighed before shaking his head saying, "No; she was right. It _was_ my fault. If I didn't have these powers, none of this would have happened." He extinguished his power ball. "Appa wouldn't be dead, or if I was stronger, like you, I could have healed him. But I wasn't, and I let everyone down because I was too weak to do anything. We're on the run because I made it happen. Our families are alone, having to deal with the problem I had created. I wish… I wish you had just let me die; then everyone would be safe."

Jade frowned and punched his shoulder, which made him yelp and rub it. "You big dummy! Don't ever say that! This is _not _your fault! Sure it seems like it, but you're only blaming yourself because you feel you are responsible. That's not true, not even a little bit. Appa died to protect you, and blaming yourself isn't going to change that." Seeing him cower under her fierce look, Jade softened and placed a hand on his shoulder as if the punch never happened. "Look, what he did was right to ensure that you lived. He was old, and knowing that he didn't have much time made him think of what he could do as his last moment." She was guessing here, but seeing Bumi soften a little confirmed her suspicions: Bumi can understand animals too. Not surprising, since his dad could do the same thing. She continued. "I know you think his death was your fault, but the bottom line is: It's not. He chose to jump in front of that dart in order for you to live, and I bet he doesn't regret that, right?"

Bumi shook his head with a pained expression. He said, "I need to tell you something. Before Appa died, I managed to connect with him. He showed me his memories of the times we were together, all the times we played and sat in front of the fire. He had no regrets about what he did, and I felt his love for every single one of us." A sad smile adorned his lips. "I never knew he had that much love for people, despite what he had been through. It was strange, feeling what he felt in his final moments. I'm still surprised about that connection."

She shrugged. "I'm not. I had the feeling that you could understand animals; it just wasn't practiced, I think. Still, knowing that he didn't regret what he did, can't you let some of your guilt go? I know that's a lot to ask, but you need to try, for his sake as much yours. Can you try?" Bumi looked at her, studying her for a few moments before a small smile came to his face and he nodded. Jade knew it was a small step, but it will lead in the direction for the healing to begin. He was strong and if he could overcome his guilt, then he could outdo anything. She'll be right there alongside him, no matter what happens. The Energy Healer grinned. "Good. Just remember that I'll always be there. So will our friends. Never forget that." She stood and asked, "You wanna head back to camp?"

Her best friend shook his head. "Not yet. I'll wait until dinner. Besides, I need some more time to think. I'll be there by sunset." Knowing that was true, she nodded and left, hoping and praying to whatever Spirit that was or had been listening that Bumi would make it through.

_**Sunset: Camp: Bumi**_

He sat there on a log, looking into his empty bowl, avoiding everyone's eyes as the others conversed. He had returned to camp like he had promised, and Kya had made an attempt to talk with him about earlier, but he had shrugged it off, not wanting to talk to her yet. Dinner had been uneventful. They had chicken and dumplings (tofu for Tenzin), and everyone was wondering what they going to do until the time came when they could go home. Bumi didn't partake in that conversation. His mind buzzed with the conversation that he and Jade had had earlier that day, wondering if she was right. The more he did think of it, he was starting to believe that she was right. Appa being gone was not his fault, at least not entirely. His old friend had not felt regret for saving his life, and Bumi should just accept that now. It was too soon, though. Maybe when everything was done, then he could start to forgive himself.

The shadows were just starting to thicken when Bumi felt a disturbance in the air, and his Bender Senses started tingling. Even before it happened, he knew what it was that was coming. Or, more specifically, _who_ was coming. Everyone must have felt something too because of their uneasy expressions, and they all turned to the shadow that thickened even more than was normal. After a few tense moments, the swirling vortex of darkness released a figure no more than fourteen, and Bumi's friends took stances. The boy backed up a little with a frightened expression, but there was nowhere to go. Bumi had to do something. Before his friends could attack, the Energy Bender yelled, "Wait! Don't attack him! He's harmless."

Kya looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "Bumi; do you know who this is?"

He nodded, putting their argument out of his mind. "Don't worry; he's a friend. We've met before."

The boy nodded, his dark eyes scanning the crowd of teens nervously. "My name's Matt. I'm a-"

"Shadowbender," Tenzin finished in awe. He had gotten out of his stance and was studying the newcomer. His gray eyes looked thoughtful and awed at the same time.

Matt looked at him with a curious expression. "You've heard of us?" he asked.

The Airbender nodded. "Back at school, they have these tomes and books that depicted the early Benders, and I've noticed pictures about Light and Shadowbenders. There weren't a lot of facts about them; those Benders had been rare. No one would say why. Whenever I asked the teachers about them, they would give vague answers." Then he brightened. "That thing you did with shadows; was that some sort of traveling?" By now the others had gotten out of their stances too but remained cautious. Bumi couldn't blame them. It's rare to meet someone with some unusual gift.

The Shadowbender seemed to have calmed down a little. "Yeah, it was. It's kind of weird, but it gets me around a lot faster than walking. I'm not the only one who can travel though. Lightbenders can too. Only they have to have more-" A bright flash interrupted whatever he was going to say next. Much like the Shadow Vortex, this swirled with power, colors dancing in the rays of the dying sun. To Bumi, it made the whole area glow, and everything was warm, like sitting in front of a fire. Then a figure came out, straight as a rod and graceful like a swan. Once the person was through, the portal vanished, and a girl stood there, fair skinned with curly golden locks. Her sharp crystal blue eyes scanned the area quickly before smiling, her face radiant. Matt sighed. "Light," he said, finishing his sentence. He glared at the girl. "What a way to make an entrance, Mel. Did you have to overdo it?"

She shrugged, still smiling brightly. "Not my fault. I'm not exactly in full control when it comes to Light Traveling. At least I'm brighter!" She laughed.

The Shadowbender scowled. "Whatever." He turned to the group at large, all them gaping at the new arrival. "Guys, this is my twin, Melisa. She's the exact opposite of me. In other words, she's a Lightbender."

"Hi!" Melisa said cheerfully.

Bumi looked from one to the other. Despite the colors, they both looked exactly alike; they had arching brows, full lips, almond shaped eyes and high cheekbones. Their differences were not only their colors, but their personalities and Bending powers. Matt was dark while Melisa was light. Their energies even felt different though that's nothing new. All Benders felt different. Tenzin broke the silence. "Wow!" He had a huge grin on his face. "This is so cool! I've never met another Bender like you. What's it like controlling Light? I read it was similar to Firebending but there wasn't that much about Lightbending either. It is harder to control like the shadows?"

Melisa laughed. "Slow down there, little one. I'll tell you all about it. But for now, we need to talk about something more important. Matt, you're on, little brother."

Bumi almost laughed when he saw Matt's annoyed expression. He looked almost ready to blow up like a volcano. "I'm not little!"

She raised a perfect brow. "Who was born first?" she asked with a grin.

He shook his head. "By one hour! One hour! Are we seriously going to talk about this now? Be serious!" Melisa shook head, clearly amused before her brother huffed and said, "Anyway, we should head to our cabin. You guys had best pack your stuff up. Our place isn't that far from here."

Bumi could tell the others were reluctant to do what their visitor said, some still suspicious of the siblings motives. The Energy Bender knew what he had to do. "Come on, guys. They're going to help us. They're not our enemy. Let's give them a chance, okay?"

His friends looked at one another before agreeing. Kya sighed. "Fine." She glared at the twins. "But if you two do anything that will threaten us, you better pray that your punishment is short."

Melisa blinked like she couldn't believe what had come out of the Waterbender's mouth. Bumi had to resist the urge to groan. Did she really have to threaten them just because they were new Benders? The young Lightbender shrugged lightly. "Okay," she said simply, and everyone moved to pack.

As they did so, with Melisa and Matt helping out, trying to show they could be trusted, Bumi had the feeling they would not be coming back after this meeting with them. Whatever was going to happen next is a mystery, something far in the blurry future, so dark and dense like the woods at night, but he knew, deep in his gut, that things were going to change again. They won't be hiding anymore, that he knew. The time for hiding is over.

When everything was packed and everyone was walking behind the twins, Bumi knew his facts with certainty. This meeting is where the journey begins.

* * *

**It is here! YAY! Sorry, I completely flipped. I had to reset my phone and I completely forgot to back up the file, so had to rewrite this whole thing before I was even finished. But now I can use my computer to upload the story so it should be a lot quicker. If any of you wants to shoot any of the elements at me, go right ahead.**

**Anyway, hope this made people happy. I'll have the next chapter up soon. I just hope I don't have to many troubles this time. See ya!**


	8. Chapter Seven: A New Hideout

Chapter Seven: A New Hideout

_**Twin's Cabin: Tenzin**_

The building was rectangular in shape, a thatched roof like a sliced umbrella with an extended tip that ran along the length of the cabin. The structure was made entirely of logs, save for the windows. There were plants lining the base, separated by the short flight of steps that led to the front door. Wire protected the plants from animals that might want to eat them, a gate in every section of the garden. The stream gurgled downward, adding its own music to the already lively forest.

Tenzin thought it looked like a comfortable living as they approached the door, and he was curious about how the twins made their living here. He wondered if they hunted or if they were vegetarian. It would be nice to know someone who didn't eat meat too. But he pushed the question out of his mind as they entered a fairly large living room after Melisa unlocked the door with a brass key. There was just enough room to fit everyone in. The young Airbender looked around, noting the fireplace with glowing embers, a doorway without a door on the right that led into a small kitchen, the pots and pans and other utensils that hung on the walls. There was also a small table fit for four people but only had two chairs.

Another door on the left was probably the bedroom, since there were no stairs or other door except one, which was opened so he could just make out a kind of sink. It made him assume it was the bathroom. He wondered if they had plumbing.

Tenzin's thoughts were interrupted when everyone sat down by the stone fireplace, and he did so as well. Then Matt explained about how they ended up here in this cabin, about his dreams, how he had been having them since he was ten, and of the times he had followed the Airbender and his family, mainly because of Bumi. The Energy Bender came in to tell his friends of the encounter with Matt, something Tenzin already knew, along with how they had ended up in hiding. The Shadowbender, afterwards, took the reins again. "So after I had told Bumi who I was and what I can do, I also said why there were so few of our kinds. People back in the old days would assume that Shadowbenders are dangerous, dangerous enough that they had to be rid of. Lightbenders had better chances, but there had been occasions where they were executed for crimes while using their powers. We've been in hiding since we were kids."

Lily, who was sitting by Tenzin and Pema, said, "It must be hard to live without family. How did you guys last for so long on your own?" It was something the Airbender would have asked, but it still seemed a little personal to do so.

He looked at the twins as Melisa answered it. "That's easy. There is plenty of food out there. Plus, it's not like we don't know how to hunt." Tenzin must have looked disgusted because she added, "Not for meat. We don't eat it very often; unless you count eggs, of course. But we always check to see if they're fertile. If not, we eat them. There's actually a market down the mountain and on the road. You guys would have passed it on your way here. Me and Matt work there. We do need clothes and other supplies. An older man gave us the jobs, but he fed us and took care of us first, seeing as how thin we were back then. Still, we have to save as much money as we can. We never know when we might really need it. Sometimes we would get books, and we would learn from them, like being homeschooled."

Tenzin felt pity well in his chest at the thought of living on your own, with no family to help take of you. He never had that experience and he couldn't imagine living without his brother and sister. His parents and siblings had always been there for him, and now Kya and Bumi were all he had until they got home. He also had his friends, which was also a blessing, and as long as they were there with him, the Airbender knew he would be never be alone.

Kya broke the silence that had engulfed the group. "So your parents died in a fire, your uncle left you here when you were old enough, and some guy nursed you back to health before giving you jobs. Sounds like a rough life you two live." She tried to sound indifferent, but Tenzin heard the underlining tone of concern, and he knew she felt bad for them because she, he, and the rest of their friends had something the two did not: a family to look after them.

Matt shrugged. "Pretty much. Besides, we're used to it; we don't need anyone. The world's better off without our powers being known. The less trouble the better."

Bumi frowned. "That's not fair. The world needs Benders, no matter what kind they are. Everyone has a use; it just needs to be found. Can you transport anything besides yourselves? And what about that shadow trick? You can make people do whatever you want or you could stop a bad guy from stealing or something. The Lightbenders; you could create light, right? So maybe, I don't know, when power goes out, you could take whatever light there is and make it so a pathway could be clear." Everyone stared at him and he crossed his arms. "What? I'm just tossing ideas around."

Tenzin was impressed; it wasn't often when his brother gave ideas. He must have been thinking about the twins' predicament for quite some time. Matt and Melisa looked just as thoughtful. The Airbender felt the need to say, "I think Bumi's right, guys. You can't hide just because of the past. If you do, it would eventually lead your life because of your fear. People changed. I think you should come out of hiding. The world does need Benders, no matter how different they are. I agree with Bumi."

The twins looked at one another, and he could see the agreement in their eyes as they nodded. Melisa looked at the group with a smile. "Consider us in!" she said cheerfully.

Alex, who was sitting near the door, said, "Okay, that's done. What do we do now? Should we head back to camp or what?"

Lilly shook her head. "That's not a smart idea. It's almost dark, and besides, it would take us at least an hour to get back. We'll have to spend the night and wait until tomorrow."

Melisa said, "Yes, stay. I'm sure we can find room to accommodate you all. Matt, get the fire started. It's going to get chilly tonight." He nodded and stood to go what was asked of him. The Lightbender turned back to the group. "Okay, so now that we're part of the group, we need to think of what to do next."

Kya took the reins. Tenzin expected her to do so. "There's not much we can do. We were told to stay here until our parents catch Azula. It's only then that we'll be able to go home. You guys can come with us when that time is here. I'm sure Mom and Dad would love to take you in."

Tenzin smiled, feeling excitement. "That would be so cool! You could be our adopted siblings."

Matt, who had returned from the fire, looked at him with a sort of longing on his face that had Tenzin wondering if the Shadowbender wanted family more than he was letting on. The Airbender was suddenly determined to show the twins that there are people who care and are willing to help them if they really needed it. There was always a first step, and for them it was to overcome fear, the very thing that had dominated them for most of their lives.

The Lightbender looked a little uncertain to Tenzin, but she hid it rather well when she said, "That would be good. Thanks, kid." Looking at the group again she added, "So for now, we rest. Tomorrow will bring better time for discussion. You guys okay with that?" The Airbender heard murmurs of agreement and a few yawns. It reminded him how tired he felt himself, and had to suppress a yawn too. The girl looked like she understood. "Okay. I think now would be a good time for some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

After some maneuvering, while Matt and Melisa grabbed extra blankets, everyone found a place to sleep, and the gray eyed boy was pleased to have Pema by him. The warmth from her body was better than the fire. Looking around with sleepy eyes, he saw Lin by Lily and Alex, eyes closed. He wondered if she was watching him through her vibration sense that she had learned from her mother, and thought it was a possibility. He looked at Pema again, watched her relaxed face as her breathing became more even the deeper asleep she became, and tenderness seeped into his being. She was so pretty, with peach skin and large eyes, pink lips that made him wonder what it would be like to kiss her. He would be turning fourteen in the fall, same as her, and he wanted to do something special for her on her birthday.

A piece of hair had fallen into her face, and he instinctively brushed it gently behind her ear. She stirred with a small moan and he froze as her beautiful eyes opened tiredly. He whispered, "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

Pema blinked at him, her gaze focusing on him as she whispered back, "You didn't wake me. I can't sleep." A shiver ran through her body, one he noticed, and it occurred to him why she couldn't sleep. Despite the fire, it was a bit chilly in the cottage, and he wanted to wrap his arms around the girl next to him to share his body heat. As if she had read his thoughts, Pema moved closer and placed her head on his chest. His cheeks heated. "You don't mind, do you?" she asked.

He shook his head, clearing his throat. "No, not at all. If it helps you keep warm, I don't mind." He didn't want to add that he was cold too because he didn't want her to think that he was using her in any way. Plus, it would make Tenzin sound like a complete jerk. He didn't want to hurt Pema in any way.

He thought she was blushing too but it was hard to tell in the light. "Oh, okay; thanks," she mumbled, and it seemed as if she was nodding off again. He could her warmth more at this proximity. Hesitantly, he brought his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled closer with a content sigh. "Love you," she whispered, falling back to sleep. The blood in his cheeks felt hotter, and it wasn't because of how close Pema was. They had been saying they loved each other when they had been younger, like a brother would say to his sister and vice versa. But somehow this was different; it seemed to mean more now. How it was more he wasn't sure, but there was definitely a deeper meaning. Only time will tell if it is so.

Feeling his body grow warmer, Tenzin's eyes became heavier, and brought the girl under his arm closer. Everything was quiet, soft and loud snores sounding here and there, the wind outside soft like a melody. He could feel Pema's warm breath on his neck. Before sleep took hold of him, the Airbender murmured, "Love you too." Tomorrow is a new day; he was looking forward to it.

_**The Next Morning Before Dawn: Bumi**_

The Energy Bender rolled onto his back, trying to get comfortable, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't go back to sleep. His back hurt from lying on the floor all night. He had been so exhausted that he barely noticed how hard the floor was. Now he wished he had stayed outside. At least the ground out there was loose. Sitting up, Bumi looked to see that he was the only one up. Correction: the second one up. His Bender Sense was tingling again, and a certain blue eyed person was missing. He slowly stood up, avoiding Jade as he did so, not wanting to wake her up so early, and made his way to the door.

Outside was dark, but a hint of light came from the east as the sun slowly lifted into the sky. That's a first; Bumi was up before Tenzin. He doesn't get up until the sun peaks over the horizon. Looking around, he saw the missing person. Melisa sat in a meditative pose a few yards away, legs crossed with hands on knees, thumb and forefinger together. He wasn't sure if he should leave her alone when she called, "Come over here, Bumi. I'm just about done here."

Surprised, he walked over, and sat next to her. Her eyes are closed; how did she know it was him and not someone else? She didn't have the vibration sense like Lin and Toph do; besides, even if she did, Melisa wouldn't have been able to recognize him until they hung out more. As if reading his thoughts, she said, "I knew you were going to wake up soon after I had left."

Dumbfounded he asked, "How?"

Melisa smiled a little. "You kept moving on your spot. I saw you do so as I was leaving to do my routine. It was only a matter of time." The smile disappeared as she opened her blue eyes to look at him in concern. Lowering her arms she asked, "Are you okay? You seem… troubled."

He frowned down at the ground. Melisa was very perceptive. Something was bothering him. He didn't know what it was, but something was definitely off. Bumi sighed. "Something seems different somehow. Doesn't it seem a bit… quiet to you?" The woods had been silent since he had come out of the cottage. There was something unnatural about it. It was as if the mountain itself was holding its breath, as if waiting for something terrible to happen.

The Lightbender looked around with a small frown on her features before shrugging. "I suppose, although it could be that it's early. The woods are usually quiet around this time."

Maybe she was right, but his spine still tingled. He took a deep breath to calm himself. This was no time to worry. It didn't help this situation any. Besides, it was unnecessary. No one could reach them here and Azula didn't seem like the mountain type, according to the stories. She had been pampered growing up, was taught to think she controlled everything and everyone around her, as if she were some princess. Bumi hated her more for that. It was because of her escaping that had caused them to run for it. At least that lessened the guilt that had been eating at him since Appa's death.

Melisa touched his shoulder, surprising him, and said, "Let's go for a walk. You look as if you need it." Bumi hesitated and she laughed. "Don't worry; I won't bite. Come on. It'll clear your head." After a few more moments considering his choice, the boy realized that he did need to get away for a little while. They wouldn't be gone long anyway. Besides, the only one who would wake up this early was Tenzin, and he doesn't have any reason to worry.

Bumi shrugged and stood up, indicating that they should leave, and Melisa smiled. She stood as well, and led him down a path hidden by the trees. As they walked, Bumi started to feel calmer the longer they went. He took a deep breath, reveling in the feel of his lungs bulging with life giving air. He could understand why Tenzin and their father enjoyed it so much. It gave them the feeling of being free, like they were away from the real world, lifting to new heights. He smiled; a true one since they had left home, and Melisa must have took notice because she said, "See? You look better already."

The Energy Bender looked at her with gratefulness. "I guess I feel a little better. Thanks for getting me away from there."

She shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I know what it's like to get stressed. Look at me and Matt; we both work at a young age, we have no family, and we basically have to watch out for any danger because we're alone." She looked sad by the end of her explanation, and Bumi couldn't blame her. Melisa made some good points. All alone with no one but each other, living in the woods and working before they should and having to isolate themselves from the world for fear of being discovered and killed or at least locked away.

He decided to be a friend. "Well, you have us now. I know it sucks, being fourteen and working, but you don't have to worry about being alone any more. My friends and I will be there for you and Matt, no matter what we might face when we leave. You could be family, if you wanted to."

Melisa nodded with a thoughtful look on her face. "I'll remember that. Thanks, Bumi." She smiled, and he smiled back. Then his back started tingling. They had gone quite a distance from the cabin, but Bumi could tell something was wrong. And it was confirmed when an explosion sounded almost half a mile behind them. His new friend looked back in horror as he did, and they could see smoke rising. "That was the cabin!" she yelled, running back the way they had come. Bumi cursed and ran after her, praying that no one was hurt.

_**The Cabin: Kya**_

She had just woken up to get something to drink. She did every time she woke up in the woods. Honestly, the Waterbending Prodigy thinks she should do it more often. Kya expected today to be just like any other, with cleaning and cooking, practice, the usual. What she didn't expect as she walked to the river to fill her bottle was the explosion that took place of the side of the cabin. Kya gasped and ran to the building, dropping the bottle and gathering water as she did so.

As she put the water out, Kya heard the others coughing as they stepped out of the place, smudges on their faces, arms, and clothes but otherwise unharmed. The Waterbender gave one last effort and extinguished the last of the blaze with a small wave, leaving the building burned but intact; then she ran to Luten, who was the last to get out, and hugged him tightly, ignoring the soot on him. She let go and asked, "Is everyone okay? Did they make it out?"

The Firebender nodded, wiping his brow. "Tenzin gave us a warning that something started to smell like smoke. Before the fire started, he had me up, and we managed to get everyone out just as the building started to burn. The only ones I didn't see were Bumi and Melisa. They must have left before the explosion."

Matt stepped forward. "Melisa is always up when the sun starts to shine. Maybe she and Bumi went for a walk. It would make sense of their absence."

The sound of two people panting caught Kya's attention, and she turned to see Bumi and Melisa running back to them with worry and panic. She ran to them and hugged Bumi before he could catch his breath. When they let go and he caught his breath, he asked, "What happened? Is anyone hurt?"

She shook her head as Matt and Melisa broke from their hug. "The fire was put out in time and Tenzin gave an early warning. Luten got everyone out safely."

Her little brother looked relived; then frowned upon seeing the house. "Who could have done this?" He looked at her uneasily. "You don't think Azula could've found us already, do you? No one knows this place like us."

"Maybe they had a tracker." The quiet answer came from Tenzin. He was observing the cabin where the fire was put out. Kya has never seen him so serious. "They might have used someone from the village who knew these mountains." He looked at everyone. "We can't stay here. They'll come back; I can feel it. They won't stop until we're out of their way. We have to leave."

Kya saw the twins look at each other with sadness. It must be hard for them to hear what the Airbender had to say, but she knew they knew he was right. They had no choice but to leave for safety. Matt frowned at the building. "Then… where can we go? We don't have a home now, and it would be too dangerous to go back to the village."

Kya thought for a moment; an idea started to form. Her face must have shown that she was thinking because Luten asked, "You got something, Ky?"

She patted his shoulder. "I think I know where we can go. Let's get to the cars."

_**One Hour Later: Mountain Base: Tenzin**_

When the vans stopped behind a cover of trees and everyone got out, Tenzin could not have been any happier. His rear end felt numb from sitting so long. Not to mention how shaken he felt for what had happened earlier this morning. He had put on a brave face for everyone for their sake and his; but deep down, he was as scared as everyone else is, even though he knew they were hiding it. They got lucky this time, surviving the fire and from Kya putting it out in time. The Airbender, however, wondered if even now they were being followed or tracked. They had covered their tracks thanks his Airbending, but that didn't make him feel any safer from Azula's lackeys. These people are determined to kill them, which are obvious, and have been from the very beginning of this whole thing. Still, he wished they would go back to where they came from. He wished none of this had ever happened.

"Right here," his sister said, snapping him back to reality. "This will be our new hiding place for now." He looked around, confused. They were in an open area surrounded by trees, a moss covered wall, and a small stream. They were practically sitting ducks out there.

Lin must have read his thoughts because she scoffed. "This is your great idea? They could find us as easily as a dog finds a cat to chase. How is this going to help?"

Tenzin was about to reprimand her when both Kya and Bumi laughed as if they had a private joke. Bumi walked over to the moss covered wall and stared at it fondly. "It's not the clearing. It's what hidden in it." And surprising everyone, the Airbender included, the Energy Bender pushed aside the moss and walked in. He gestured to Luten saying, "Come here, Fire Cracker. I'm going to need help." Tenzin could tell by the grim line of Luten's mouth as he walked over to Bumi that he disliked that nickname, and he had to press his lips together to keep from laughing. The Firebender didn't need any excuses to start firing at anyone. Still, the boy didn't want to be burned to a crisp.

After a minute of silence, the moss was pushed away, and Tenzin could see fire lighting inside the cave, along with smaller fires on the walls. There must be torches in there. Bumi's face popped out of the opening; he was smiling widely. "Let's get everything packed inside, and then we'll have lunch." He and Luten came out as they started unpacking their supplies and Tenzin noticed that everyone seemed to be doing better. They had a place to hide, it was damp enough so the fire won't spread in case of an accident, or for being blown up, and they had all the food and supplies they would need for a while. But eventually they would need more, and their parents had told them to stay put. What will happen when they realize they had gone away? The Airbender felt his stomach drop at the thought of his parents panicking. He should have left a letter.

When everything was packed inside the large cave and the vans were hiding in the bushes and trees, everyone had lunch of tomato soup and grilled cheeses. They didn't talk much, but that was alright because the silence was peaceful. Tenzin felt like he could go to sleep, and with Pema sitting right next to him, it only made him feel more content. But he couldn't help but notice the way Lin was staring at them with a frown. Whenever he looked directly at her, she would look away as if she had not been spying on them. It was growing increasingly uncomfortable and awkward.

Lily broke the silence. "Has it occurred to anyone that our parents will have no clue as to where we are?"

Tenzin almost sighed in relief, glad that he wasn't the only one concerned about their families shocked when they find their kids had disappeared. And he was almost close to strangling Lin when she said snorted, "You're really worried about that, Lily? Come on! In case you haven't noticed, we're running for our lives! Who cares what happens when our parents find us gone?" The Airbender rolled his eyes, wishing Lin would be quiet for once. She was Toph's daughter through and through; stubborn and should learn to keep her mouth shut. Not that he would say that to her face, not unless he wanted to be Earthbended into the ground.

Luckily, he was saved from saying anything when Kya frowned at her. "Lin, don't say that. It would really hurt our families if they found us gone. Fortunately, Mom and Dad taught us how to give signals or signs when or if we're in trouble. More importantly, they will tell them where we are. Mom and Dad will be the only ones who will recognize the signs, so no problem."

This time Tenzin did give a sigh of relief. Wish he had thought of that, but he had been so worried about everyone that his lessons of survival had escaped him. Kya was smart, just like their mother.

Alex stretched and said, "That's great and all, but I'm bored. Can we go do some training or something? I hate sitting around doing nothing."

Kuzon nodded. "I'm with Alex on this one. We can't waste a whole day sitting around. I'm up for sparring. Who's with us?"

Tenzin saw Bumi grin. "I'm game! There's plenty of room of we take turns. Let's go." Tenzin and Pema looked at each other and shrugged. It did sound better than sitting in a cave, no matter how awesome it was inside. As everyone stood up to get in some warm up time before sparring, the Airbender saw once again that Lin was watching him and Pema. He looked away and resumed his walking, wondering why Lin was acting the way she was.

_**Later That Night: Luten**_

He watched as the fire danced, the sound of crackling wood filling his ears along with the sound of his sleeping friends. It had been a good day, besides almost getting blown up. That was the reason why he was up so late. The Firebender didn't want anything more to happen to his friends. What if the enemy deciphered Kya's message and came after them? He looked over at the girl in question; the Waterbender was sound asleep on her sleeping bag as if she didn't have a care in the world. His heart sped a little at seeing her peaceful face, which had a small smile on it as if she were dreaming sweet dreams. Luten was curious on what she dreamt about. Did it involve the ocean? A secret crush? His cheeks became heated at the thought. He shouldn't be thinking that! Just the thought of her without him was painful. One day, he was going to tell her how he felt. He only prayed she felt the same.

The sound of someone approaching their hideout startled Luten out of his musings. He stood slowly and with arms raised, went over to the entrance of the cave. Heart pounding, he gripped the moss and flung it open, scaring someone. It was Matt. He yelped and fell backward, landing on his bottom with a wince. Releasing his breath and lowering his arms, Luten demanded, "What are you doing, kid? I could have fried you alive." He helped the boy up until he was standing.

The Shadowbender rubbed his neck. "Sorry for scaring you there. I couldn't sleep. I'm still tense. I came out here to practice my Bending, but it didn't help much."

The Firebender lit a flame in his palm. From it, he could see the bags underneath the boy's eyes and pity swelled within him. Poor kid; he has no family save for his sister, and they have been alone for a good portion of their lives. He said, "Let's go for a walk. That might help." Matt shrugged, so he took the lead and the younger followed him as they went deeper into the woods. They didn't anything at first, not sure what to start a conversation with, the Luten asked, "So, what do you think happened to your uncle?"

Matt bit his lip. "I don't know. We haven't seen him in so long, I can hardly remember his face. Melisa and I have been living here in these woods for as long as I can remember."

"You guys must have been really young then. How old were you two when you had been dumped here?"

The boy looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Six."

Luten almost fell to the ground in shock. Six? Matt must be joking. But looking into his somber face, the Firebender knew he wasn't kidding. What kind of uncle would leave two defenseless kids all alone in unfamiliar territory at such a tender age? If they ever find that man, Luten was going to burn him to a crisp for what he did. Anger boiling in his blood, which caused the fire in his hand to burn dangerously, he gritted out, "How could he do that? You guys are kids! What was he thinking? He better hope I don't find him. The bastard."

Matt gave a small smile, and some of Luten's anger melted. "It's not that big of a deal. The old man helped us get better. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be here."

He grabbed the Shadowbender's shoulder and gave a squeeze. "Well, now you guys have us. You don't have to be afraid to come into the open. My friends and I are willing to do everything we can to protect you."

The boy blinked. "Really?" He sounded surprised, and that made Luten grin. This guy was something else.

He ruffled his hair like an older brother would do to his younger sibling. "Hey, you're stuck with us now, kid. We're in this together." A full smile came onto the Shadowbender's face. It made him look like the fourteen year old he was. Luten smiled back and said, "Come on. Let's head back. We don't want the others to wake up and wonder where we are." With a nod, Matt turned around and the two friends walked back to camp, the small flame being their only guide in the dark.

_**Two Days Later: Nightmare: Bumi**_

_It was utter chaos around him. The Energy Bender couldn't keep track of everything that was happening. Fires raged across the already burnt landscape, like an ugly scar in flesh. Bumi looked around, and saw his family and friends fighting the black clad people again. They were losing badly; the enemy had the upper hand. One by one, he saw his family go down first: Kya with an arrow through her heart; Tenzin with a rock through his skull; his father being drowned in a lake; his mother sinking into quicksand until it covered her head. Then his friends fell too; Jade, Matt, Melisa, Lin, Pema, Lily, Alex, Luten, all of them dying in a gruel way that made Bumi sick._

_Then manic laughter reached his ears, coming from right behind him. It sent chills down his spine, cold like ice. He knew that laugh now; he dreamt it so many time he could hear it resonate inside his mind. Bumi spun around to see a dark figure with those cold, gold eyes. It was her. The one who had destroyed everything he came to love, who had ruined his life for revenge._

_Azula laughed again when their eyes met. His heart raced as she motioned with her hands and lightning started to form. He tried to move but couldn't, transfixed as he was by the beauty of the dangerous element his enemy wielded. Then, still laughing, she shot the lightning bolt right into his heart…_

* * *

Bumi woke with a start, bolting upright while sweating, hand going to his chest, expecting to feel the burnt skin from the lightning bolt. There was nothing there except for the rapid beating of his heart. He looked around, trying to get out of his nightmare. When he saw his friends sleeping peacefully, relief swept through him. They were okay! Thank the Spirits. But his nightmare; this time it was really bad. They hadn't bothered him for a while, so why was his mind acting up again? The events of two day before came to him again. Oh yeah; Azula had found them, making them run once again. SO far things have safe, but Bumi wondered how long they would remain here, in this cave. The thought of Azula finding them here had him shivering, and suddenly he felt very vulnerable, even amongst his friends.

Standing on shaky legs, the boy maneuvered around his sleeping companions, and made it out as the sky was turning red with the sunrise, taking a deep breath that lifted his spirit up a little. Out here he felt free, and that was exactly what he needed right now. Walking, while feeling some his chill ebb away with the warmth of sun coming, Bumi felt himself relax more as he went, and the birds were singing their good mornings to the world. A light breeze ruffled Bumi's already unkempt hair, and he swept it away from his eyes. Today was a new day, and he was going to do all he can to make it the best he could. Besides, he didn't want to think of that nightmare and what it might mean. The urge to draw was powerful, but he resisted, maybe because if he did draw what he saw, his friends might see it and they would be even more frightened. That was the last thing he wanted to do to his friends, the people he cared about more than anything.

Bumi sensed someone coming towards him, someone who had known for a long time. Jade came out from the trees, pulling her shirt down. She stopped in surprise at seeing her best friend before smiling warmly, walking towards him. Bumi felt his heart pound at the gesture. "Morning, Bumes!" she said cheerfully, her slightly husky voice sending warm shivers down his back.

He smiled at her. Did she just blush? It must be the light. "Hey, Jay. What are you doing up so early?"

She shrugged. "Nature called." Her face became concerned. "Are you okay? You look shaken."

He mentally cursed, forgetting how intuitive she was when it came to other people and their feelings. He shrugged, trying for nonchalance. "Yeah, I'm alright. I couldn't sleep." Not wanting her to worry more, he grinned. "Hey, wanna spar with me? It's a great way to start the day!" Spirits, he sounded like something from a cheesy commercial, but it was all he could come up with.

Jade lifted a brow, but he was relieved to see that it was more for thinking than anything else. It was a new day, and he was going to make it good. His friend grinned. "Sounds fun! And I know the perfect place to do it at. Come on!" She grabbed his hand and they ran to a small clearing, where they started practicing and sparring. Today was definitely going to be great.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I had so much to do and I hate not being able to give you guys anything for some time. I hope I made you happy. Chapter seven is here, and Azula is on their trail, coming closer to defeating them. But why would she only have a corner of the cabin and not just light the whole thing on fire? Only one way to find out besides guessing. Chapter eight coming soon.**


End file.
